De retazos de vida y vidas completas
by Bjo-KS
Summary: ¿De qué va? –que gran pregunta-. No sé. Supongo que sólo quería continuar la vida de Sakura y Kakashi tras la guerra. Darles un fondo a sus vidas, más allá de que sean el backup de cómo Naruto llega a ser Hokage.
1. Prólogo De repeticiones y preocupaciones

Lo primero: NO. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. FIN

Dedicado al grupo KakaSaku Spanish de Facebook ;)

¿De qué va? –que gran pregunta-. No sé. Supongo que sólo quería continuar la vida de Sakura y Kakashi tras la guerra. Darles un fondo a sus vidas, más allá de que sean el backup de cómo Naruto llega a ser Hokage. Intento que tenga bastante continuidad, pero a veces os encontraréis con que parecen escenas seleccionadas a lo largo de un tiempo.

Me gusta adscribirme al canon lo máximo posible. Quiero decir, que cojo la historia real y en un momento dado la abandono para contar lo que me hubiera gustado que pasará, intentando ser lo más fiel posible al pasado y a las personalidades de los personajes. Obviamente si lo hubiera escrito Kishi sería mil veces mejor, ya que cómo él, nadie conoce a sus personajes –o eso se dice, que si los conociera bien, KakaSaku sería canon después de lo unidos que se les ha visto en la guerra-, pero como digo, intento ser lo más fiel posible partiendo de la historia real.

Mi relato es tras la cuarta guerra. Comienza unos años después. Y cambiando el canon, Tsunade sigue siendo Hokage.

Para este fic, tras el funeral de Neji, cuando Sasuke se despide, Ponemos a Tsunade por ahí, que, como digo, todavía es Hokage, además Sakura no le pide a Sasuke que le deje acompañarle. Kakashi sí ha perdido el sharingan, por lo que ya no cubre su ojo izquierdo con el hitai-ate. El manga 700, simplemente no va a suceder ;P

Una parte se ubica dentro de la película The Last, si no la has visto no importa, pero habrá un capítulo que entenderás mejor.

Y sí, algunos momentos son completamente inspirados por FanArt que alguna vez vi. Así que gracias a todos los artistas del dibujo que ilustran nuestras ganas de ver a Kakashi y Sakura juntos. Del mismo modo, he leído tantos FanFics que posiblemente haya algo similar a alguno de ellos y ni lo recuerdo, ya que han sido muchos y en poco tiempo. Mi agradecimientos también a todos los que escriben lo que nos hubiera gustado leer en el manga.

AVISO: KakaSaku con parte Lemon.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Diálogo –aclaraciones–, diálogo.

Narración o pensamiento (creo que se entiende y no hace falta diferenciar)

 _Inner de Sakura_

Entre párrafos una línea de puntos significa continuidad casi inmediata o de unas pocas horas. / Si es de dobles puntos pueden ser una noche, días, semanas o meses (o lo pone o da un poco igual, se llega a entender).

::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _._**

 ** _Prólogo. De repeticiones y preocupaciones._**

 ** _._**

Él había prometido volver, y se había ido dándole ese _gracioso_ golpecito en la frente. Sin duda Ino diría que estaba llamándola frentona.

Y es cierto que de nuevo había vuelto a sentir como se formaba un nudo en su estomago.

Pero esta vez había sido distinto.

No sólo porque esta vez no lloró. Ni porque esta vez hubiera una promesa de regreso. No.

Esta vez había sido distinto porque, en el fondo, ella sabía que ya no sentía por él lo mismo que sentía en aquel momento.

Sí, sabía que era estúpido que ahora, después de buscarle por medio mundo, después de casi perder la vida, la de Naruto, la de Kakashi, y la de varios de sus compañeros y amigos, en una, o varias absurdas misiones para traerle de regreso, ella ya no sentía lo mismo.

 _Los sentimientos cambian_ -le dijo su _inner_ -, _pero no puedes negar que sigue estando muy bueno._

Sin darse cuenta estaba afirmando con la cabeza.

No era consciente de cuándo se había producido el cambio. Sólo era consciente de que se había producido.

Miró de nuevo al cielo desde su ventana, la luz del sol empezaría a brillar con fuerza en unos minutos y hoy la tocaba encerrarse en el hospital hasta que se apagara de nuevo.

-Sólo unos minutos más –se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos.

La guerra había terminado, sí. Pero no había tenido tiempo de pararse a mirar a su alrededor. Misiones de reconstrucción, horas de atender heridos en el hospital, decenas de informes de defunción firmados, viajes a las diferentes aldeas ocultas, y a penas algún rato libre para disfrutar del regreso del equipo 7.

Ya entonces sabía que sería temporal, que Sasuke había decidido no quedarse por mucho tiempo. Un viaje de redención. Eso había dicho. Quizás por eso en vez de irse a dormir prefería ir a Ichiraku a cenar ramen y quedarse a hablar con sus chicos por horas antes de que él se fuera. Incluso Kakashi y Yamato sacaban un rato para cenar con ellos de vez en cuando.

Pero de eso hacía ya casi un año.

-Sakura.

No estaba segura de si lo había oído de verdad o sólo había sido su imaginación, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio un Naruto envuelto en vendas haciendo equilibrio sobre la barandilla de su balcón.

El pobre estaba cubierto de vendas desde la última misión. Tsunade había hecho un gran trabajo con la prótesis del brazo, pero Naruto aún no se acostumbraba y forzaba demasiado la maquina, lo que resultaba con él en el hospital con algún hueso roto, quemaduras de segundo grado o agotamiento general.

-¿Naruto?

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos mientras Naruto entraba a su habitación.

 _Deberíamos poner un sistema anti-intrusos_

-Más bien anti-amigos, ¿querrás decir? –se encontró respondiendo a su _inner_.

Últimamente le pasaba mucho. Era la forma de no estar en silencio durante las largas horas de hospital. Se había dado cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo sola pasaba, más sentía la necesidad de responder a su _inner_.

-¿Cómo dices Sakura-chan? –Naruto levantó una ceja.

-Nada, Naruto, perdona. Aún estoy medio dormida.

Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la presencia real de Naruto en su habitación a esas horas dio un brinco de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. No. Tranquila. No ha pasado nada. Yo solo…

Una exagerada gesticulación de sus brazos negando deja a Sakura sonriendo divertida.

Entonces lo recuerda. No hacía casi un año. Hacía un año. Hoy justo. Hoy hacía un año que Sasuke volvió a abandonar la aldea. Naruto guarda silencio por un momento y Sakura sonríe cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy bien Naruto. No necesito que te preocupes por mi.

Estaba claro, Naruto pensaba que ella volvería a estar hundida, que habría pasado la noche llorando, como aquella vez. Naruto sonríe triste.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Naruto, ya no soy esa niña idiota que no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

-Eso lo sé, 'ttebayo.

Esta vez la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto es real, la acompañan sus ojos cerrados.

-Naruto.

Él abre los ojos justo para ver como Sakura se abalanza a su cuello para abrazarlo.

-Gracias, Naruto.

Quizás con demasiada fuerza.

 _Deberíamos aflojar un poco. Él pobre está cogiendo un ligero tono rojizo._

Al otro lado de la ventana Kakashi escucha la escena. No iba a engañarse a si mismo. Estaba preocupado por ellos. Estaba preocupado por ella. Sakura era increíblemente fuerte físicamente, pero los sentimientos eran otra cosa.

-Hum. Parece que ya no me necesitan –dice en un susurro.

Naruto asoma su cabeza por la ventana para verle.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí todo el día o piensa entrar Rokudaime sensei?

Sabía que Naruto con sus nuevas habilidades podría detectarle sin esfuerzo, era absurdo intentar ocultarse. Pero pensaba que el rubio querría estar a solas con Sakura.

-Yo! –saluda levantando una mano mientras se acerca a la ventana–. No me llames así Naruto, no soy Hokage.

-Pero eso es porque la vieja Tsunade aún quiere disfrutar un poco más del puesto. Todo el mundo ya sabe que usted será el próximo rostro en esa montaña.

Kakashi mira molesto _esa_ montaña que Naruto estaba señalando. No es que no quisiera ser Hokage.

Bueno, en realidad era justo eso. No quería ser Hokage.

Nunca había sido su sueño. Dejaba esos sueños para otros, para Obito, para el hermano pequeño de Tsunade, para Dan, Naruto, Konohamaru, para muchos otros niños. Al fin y al cabo, ser Hokage era un honor.

Pero parecía claro que le tocaría a él por absurdo que le pareciera. Pero cuando le tocará, y el intentaría retrasarlo lo máximo posible, cumpliría con el cargo. Y con el papeleo. Resopló. No entendía porque no podía ser Naruto el Rokudaime,

Bueno, lo entendía. Naruto aun tenía mucho que aprender, y sobre todo, tenía que ser Jounnin, ni siquiera se había presentado a los exámenes de Chunnin.

-¿Pasa algo Kakashi sensei? –preguntó Sakura asomando también su cabeza.

-No. No. Tranquilos. No ha pasado nada. Yo solo…

Sakura rió. Era la misma respuesta que había dado Naruto. Pero sin tanto alboroto, con un tono mucho más tranquilo y un rostro escondido tras un libro naranja.

De un salto Kakashi se había apoyado sobre el borde de la ventana, con las piernas hacia el interior de la habitación y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Habéis desayunado ya chicos?

-¿Acaso nos va a invitar sensei? –preguntó Sakura mostrando sorpresa.

-Vaya que sí Sakura, Kakashi ya no es el mismo tacaño. Seguro que como Rokudaime cobrará un dineral sensei.

-Naruto ya te he dicho que no-

Y sin dejarle terminar Naruto ya está saltando por la ventana, empujando a Kakashi a un lado.

-¡Dattebayo! Os espero en Ichiraku.

Sakura se ríe bajito, ganándose la atención de Kakashi, que deja de mirar como se aleja Naruto.

-Siempre es ramen, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué esperaba sensei?

-¿Para desayunar?

-Es Naruto.

-Hum.

Kakashi vuelve a girarse hacia el exterior, esta vez sin mirar nada en concreto.

-Date prisa en cambiarte, o cuando llegues no quedará nada para comer –dice girándose para sonreírla con sus ojos.

Un instante después está saltando por la ventana para alcanzar a Naruto.

Sakura es entonces consciente de que está en pijama. De que había estado en pijama todo el tiempo.

Sí.

Todo el tiempo con ese precioso pijama que oculta menos de lo que debería dejarse ver en una reunión con tu compañero-casi-hermano Naruto y tu sensei-viejo-pervertido-lector-de-pornografía Kakashi.

-YAAAWWWWWWWWW – grita para si misma.

 _¡Quizás a eso se debía el rubor de Naruto cuando le abrazaste!_

-No digas chorradas. Definitivamente tendremos que hacer algo con esa ventana.

 _Yo creo que es mejor dejarla así._

Sonriendo termina de desperezarse. Estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y comienza a cambiarse.

Se detiene un momento para mirar por la venta.

Sí, posiblemente Konoha no estaba en su mejor momento, la guerra había dejado cicatrices que durarían de por vida. Pero lo peor había pasado.

Ahora había una alianza en el mundo ninja. Y había tiempo para pararse a reconstruir todo, para llorar a sus muertos, y para seguir adelante por ellos.

Pensó en su madre, en Neji, en los padres de Shikamaru e Ino. En toda la gente que habían dado su vida para que ellos pudieran continuar con las suyas.

Ninguna guerra merecía la pena. Y ella seguía sin entender lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había podido Madara estar tan ciego? Sentía que había luchado en una guerra absurda donde no había nada contra lo que luchar. No había exigencias, no había nada que defender por parte del otro bando. No había entendido la guerra. No entendía el porqué. Todo parecía una gran mentira. Una mentira que incluso Obito había descubierto.

Todo esto tenía que haber servido de algo. Tenía que haber un sentido detrás.

Ella haría que todo hubiera valido la pena. Viviría su vida siempre mirando hacia delante, sin arrepentirse, sin agachar su cabeza ni esconderse detrás de nadie, ni nada.

¡Dattebayo!

 _¿Qué ha sido eso? Mmmm. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Naruto._

-Es una promesa –dijo ignorando a su _inner_ y mirando Konoha. O al menos todo lo que se veía desde su ventana.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.

La historia la tengo terminada en mi ordenador. Intentaré subir un capítulo al día. Son 15 más epílogo.


	2. De noches de verano y cosas de perros

**.**

 ** _Capítulo 1. De noches de verano y cosas de perros._**

 **.**

Era de noche. Una típica noche de verano. Calurosa. Sakura se había sentido asfixiada en su habitación y había decidido salir a dar una vuelta. Una sandalias, un pantaloncito corto y su camiseta rosa. Definitivamente hacía calor.

De pronto tropieza con algo y pierde el equilibrio. Se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo si cierto ninken con un kanji en la frente no hubiera interceptado la trayectoria impidiéndola caer contra el suelo.

-Hola Sakura.

-¿Bisuke?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Perseguir la pelota.

Y sin decir más, avanza un par de pasos y atrapa entre sus mandíbulas la pelota con la que Sakura había tropezado. El ninken, pelota en boca, sale corriendo.

-Sakura. Perdónale. No te vimos.

-Pakkun, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Paseamos.

-¿Paseáis?

-Con Kakashi.

Mira en la dirección que Pakkun marca, y ve a Kakashi de espaldas lanzando otra pelota a la vez que Guruko sale corriendo tras ella. En ese momento Bisuke le arrolla en su carrera por llevar de vuelta la otra pelota.

Kakashi da un salto en el aire y aterriza de rodillas en el suelo junto a Buru, en el que se apoya para no caer.

-¡Kakashi! Deja de hacer el tonto. Mira quien está aquí.

-¿Hum? -Kakashi se gira al escuchar a Pakkun y ve a Sakura aguantándose la risa.

Desaparece en una nube de polvo y hojas y aparece tras ella.

-¿Te ríes de tu viejo sensei, Sakura-chan?

-No. Bueno, sí. Pero no me río de su salto mortal.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-De la situación. Usted, paseando con todos ellos. Jugando a la pelota con los ninken como si fueran perros normales.

Kakashi le mira levantando una ceja.

-Son perros normales. Necesitan comer, dormir, salir, correr, jugar, distraerse… Cosas de perros, ya sabes.

-Cosas de perros. Supongo que sí.

Guruko viene corriendo y le entrega la pelota a Sakura. Ésta mira la pelota.

-¿Vas a lanzarla o debo esperar todo el día? –gruñe Guruko.

Kakashi les mira con atención. Y ella le mira de reojo.

-¿Y bien? –insiste el ninken.

Sakura lanza la pelota bastante lejos con ayuda de un poco de chakra. Guruko la mira, ladra feliz y sale corriendo. Kakashi y Sakura guardan silencio mientras ven al ninken correr tras la pelota. Cuando por fin la atrapa y comienza su regreso Kakashi se dirige a ella haciendo que deje de prestar atención a Guruko.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde.

-Suenas como mi padre. Además, podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Yo paseó a mis perros.

-Yo me paseo a mi misma.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Entre el hospital y los entrenamientos no tengo mucho tiempo.

Kakashi la mira dudando. Se la ve cansada. Es cierto que últimamente ella estaba muy liada entre el hospital y los entrenamientos con Tsunade. Pero no era eso. Podía notarlo. No había sido el mejor sensei, ni el que más tiempo pasó con ellos, en el caso de Naruto ese había sido Jiraiya y en el de Sakura, Tsunade, pero todavía se enorgullecía de conocerles al menos un poquito. No. No era cansancio por el trabajo. Era otra cosa.

-¿Quieres andar?

Sakura levanta una ceja interrogante en su dirección.

-Pasear conmigo. Dar una vuelta juntos. Creo que lo hace la gente –dice sonriendo bajo la máscara.

-Sé lo que es pasear. Es sólo… que no esperaba que usted me lo dijera.

-Bueno, es tarde. No es bueno que andes sola por ahí.

-Tengo 23 años, Kakashi sensei, y soy una kunoichi.

-Yo 37. Y soy un shinobi.

-¿Eh?

-No sé. Pensé que estábamos diciendo obviedades –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco antes de echar a andar. Kakashi se queda parado.

-¿No íbamos a andar juntos? ¿Está esperando una invitación?

Kakashi deja escapar una risa corta antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y alcanzarla.

Pakkun reúne a los demás ninken y les pide que desparezcan.

-Nosotros nos vamos. –De algún modo Pakkun está sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

-No es necesario Pakkun. Puedes quedarte. Seguro que Sakura estará encantada de lanzarte la pelota.

Sakura anda a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Verdad Sakura? – y diciendo esto la mira cerrando los ojos a modo de sonrisa.

-Kakashi, no soy un cachorro. No quiero jugar a la pelota.

-Entonces vete si quieres.

-Pakkun ¿quieres pasear con nosotros? –interrumpe Sakura con una sonrisa.

El ninken salta al suelo. Y se sitúa al otro lado de Sakura.

Visto desde fuera parecen una bonita pareja paseando a su perro. Visto desde dentro Sakura no puede evitar reírse por dentro pensando en la imagen absurda que cree que dan.

-Y decidme, ¿salís a menudo a jugar a la pelota?

-Sí. Como dos veces al año –gruñe Pakkun.

-No mientas, deben ser unas cinco o seis.

-Vamos Kakashi, ya no recuerdo cuando vi el otoño por ultima vez en Konoha sin ser a través de una ventana.

-Bueno, cinco o seis veces no tienen porqué coincidir con otoño –intenta justificarse frotándose la nuca con una mano.

Sakura mira con enojo a Kakashi.

-Así que perros normales. Que necesitan salir, correr, jugar, y esas cosas.

-Vale, es cierto que no salimos a menudo, pero se le ha olvidado decir que duermen todas las noches ocupando toda la cama. Que invaden mi sofá y saquean mi nevera.

-Si no lo hiciéramos moriríamos de hambre.

-Pakkun, las invocaciones no suelen vivir en casa de su invocador. Imagina a Gamabunta viviendo con Naruto o a Katsuyo, en su tamaño real, viviendo con Tsunade o Sakura… necesitarían algo más que un palacio para pasar las noches en casa.

-Las comparaciones son odiosas Kakashi. No quieres entrar en ese terreno –ladra Pakkun-. Además, las invocaciones suelen compartirse. Tú nos tienes en exclusiva.

-Pakkun, en verdad sí que creo que deberías volver con los demás –dice Kakashi, inclinándose hacía delante, aún con las manos en los bolsillos, para ver a Pakkun refugiado al otro lado de Sakura.

Pakkun le mira cansado y desaparece.

-Eso ha sido cruel hasta para usted, sensei.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, Pakkun y yo llevamos muchos años juntos. Sólo bromeamos.

Caminan un poco más en silencio. Y Kakashi vuelve a pensar que Sakura tiene un aire triste.

-Hoy hace dos años. ¿No es cierto, Sakura?

Sakura se para y le mira, pero Kakashi sólo sigue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada puesta en el cielo.

Así que lo sabía todo el tiempo.

-Sí –responde secamente.

Hoy hacía dos años que Naruto había empezado su _entrenamiento_ como Hokage. Acompañaba a Tsunade en sus viajes. Y cuando Tsunade regresaba a la aldea, él iba a la aldea de la arena para estar con Gaara. Era raro que pasara más de un par de días en Konoha entre viaje y viaje. Su formación conllevaba más esfuerzo del que él pensaba. Pero no renunciaría al sueño de ser Hokage.

-¿Es el motivo por el que paseas?, ¿no puedes dormir?

-Podría hacerle la misma pregunta.

Sakura nota un escalofrío y se rodea con los brazos. Kakashi la mira de reojo.

Se quita el chaleco, y se saca la camiseta de manga larga. Bajo está lleva la camiseta sin mangas que forma parte de su máscara y que siempre había llevado como Anbu.

-Ten.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes frio. Póntela.

-No es necesario. Sólo ha sido un momento.

-¿Y por eso sigues abrazada a ti misma? Póntela Sakura-chan. No la necesito –insiste sonriendo.

Kakashi vuelve a ponerse el chaleco. Ella se queda mirando la prenda en sus manos. Y él comienza a andar de nuevo.

-¿Te la vas a poner o esperas una invitación?

Sakura levanta la mirada para ver a Kakashi alejarse. Se pone la camiseta de Kakashi rápidamente y echa a andar para alcanzarle.

-Gracias sensei.

-Vamos. Te acompaño a casa.

-No es necesario.

-No he dicho que sea necesario.

Sakura le sigue en silencio.

-Ya sé que tienes 23 años y que eres una gran kunoichi. No necesitas que nadie te defienda. Estuve a tu lado en la guerra. Sé de lo que eres capaz.

Sakura se sonroja y le sigue, sin decir nada.

-Entonces… ¿por donde íbamos? –dice Kakashi más para sí mismo que para Sakura–. Ah, si. Hoy hace dos años que Naruto empezó con su formación como Hokage. Si tengo suerte estará preparado antes de que Tsunade quiera dejarlo. Y me libraré de eso.

-No entiendo ese afán por no querer ser Hokage.

Kakashi sin detenerse se gira para mirarla.

-¿Tú querrías ser Hokage?

-No –dice rápidamente–. Bueno. Quiero decir… a mi no me van a escoger como Hokage.

-Hum. Tienes más cabeza que Naruto. Y eres la discípula de Tsunade. Estoy seguro de que estando con ella habrás aprendido mucho sobre ese puesto. Serías una perfecta Hokage.

-Yo no… -dijo sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Sí. Es una gran idea. Cuando me lo propongan dejaré caer tu nombre.

-Kakashi sensei. Yo no quiero ser Hokage.

-Hum.

Ambos caminan en silencio unos minutos.

Sakura piensa en Kakashi como Hokage. Es algo que todo el mundo sabe que está por pasar. Tsunade ya más de una vez le había dejado claro que no aguantaría un año más en el puesto. Y todas las miradas apuntaban a Kakashi. Había sido uno de los tres héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja. Naruto, Sasuke y él. Incluso ahora, sin el sharingan, él seguía siendo uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

Se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, se había dejado a ella fuera. La gente insistía en decirle que la guerra había tenido cuatro héroes. Sus tres chicos y ella. Pero seguía sintiéndose tan innecesaria e inútil como cuando tenía doce años.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no quiere ser Hokage?

-Por que no quiero estar tras un escritorio firmando papeles.

-Ser Hokage es mucho más que eso.

-Pero yo no quiero ser más de lo que soy ahora.

-¿Y qué es ahora? –Sakura dijo esto sin pararse un momento a pensarlo. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría preguntado.

-Hum.

Kakashi sigue andando sin dar muestras de querer añadir nada más. Pero tras un par de pasos responde.

-Supongo que un shinobi de 37 años. Nada más.

Sakura le mira de reojo al escuchar un deje de tristeza. No es ella la única que hoy se siente triste. Se había propuesto salir a despejarse, no a seguir comiéndose la cabeza como hacía en su habitación.

-Bueno, yo podría añadir algunas cosas sensei.

Se gira para mirarla levantando una ceja.

-Un viejo pervertido que gusta de la lectura pornográfica –dice señalando un libro naranja que asoma del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kakashi se lleva una mano al corazón fingiendo estar dolido, y con el dedo índice de la otra mano toca el libro comprobando que sigue ahí.

-El día que leas Icha Icha te sorprenderá Sakura-chan. No es sólo pornografía.

-¿ _No es sólo_?, ¿así que lo reconoce?

-Yo nunca he di-

De repente se ven interrumpidos por una nube de polvo dentro de la cual se adivina un Anbu. Kakashi cambia su gesto a uno mucho más duro y Sakura puede notar que se ha tensado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La Hokage le necesita en la torre. Ya.

Y tras decir esto el Anbu desaparece.

-Hum.

Kakashi mira en silencio el lugar que ocupaba el Anbu.

-Será mejor que vaya sensei. Es mejor no hacer esperar a Tsunade –dice Sakura en tono serio-. Con ella no creo que valgan sus excusas.

Kakashi se encoje de hombros. Se gira y salta sobre el tejado más cercano aterrizando de cuclillas.

-Kakashi.

Éste se gira sobre sus talones.

-Su camiseta. Espere –dice cogiendo con las dos manos la parte de abajo para levantarla sobre su cabeza.

-Quédatela. Hace frio. Ya me la devolverás.

-¿Mañana?

-¿Mañana? –pregunta él sin entender.

-Mañana. ¿Misma hora? ¿Mismo lugar?

Kakashi la mira con gesto serio. Sí. Podría quedarse encerrado en casa. O podría volver a salir a dar una vuelta con Sakura. Estaba triste, se lo notaba. La vendría bien.

-Sus ninken necesitan correr, jugar, distraerse –insiste Sakura.

Sonríe desde el tejado. Ella casi no puede verlo. Pero nota que su postura se ha relajado.

-Misma hora. Mismo lugar -y diciendo esto se levanta para seguir saltando de tejado en tejado.

…

Cuando llega a la Torre Hokage, antes de entrar, Kakashi se muerde el pulgar y pone su palma de la mano en el suelo.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu

Pakkun aparece frente a él con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es otoño y quieres pedirme perdón?

-¿Hum? No. Quiero que acompañes a Sakura a casa.

Pakkun mira a su alrededor.

-Está de camino a su casa. La dejé cerca de la floristería Yamanaka.

Pakkun olfatea. Y afirma con la cabeza.

-Lo hago por ella –gruñe Pakkun alejándose.

-No se lo digas –le grita para que le oiga-. Te dirá que no es necesario.

::::::::::::::::::::

Había salido pronto del hospital y había decidido ir directamente al parque para despejarse un poco. La operación había salido bien, pero la había obligado a estar de pie más horas de las sentía que podía aguantar.

Se sentó junto a una fuente y estiró las piernas. Cerró los ojos y giró el cuello haciéndolo sonar. Y por un momento se encontró recordando la noche anterior. Cuando paseaba con él.

Había sido agradable pasear a su lado. Incluso con todos esos momentos de silencio. Hacía bastante que no tenía un momento tranquilo con Kakashi. Los momentos compartidos solían resumirse en misiones a aldeas cercanas.

Desde la guerra las misiones eran pocas, pero la actitud frente a ellas había cambiado. Apenas había tiempo para nada. Sólo estar alertas y luchar. Nada de anécdotas, nada de diversión.

Es cierto que la excepción eran las misiones del equipo 7. Incluso sin Naruto, las misiones con Kakashi, Sai y Yamato eran un soplo de aire fresco. Le encantaba ir de misión con ellos. Sai incluso se comportaba más idiota de lo normal. Ella estaba segura de que lo hacía para que no extrañara a Naruto. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Yamato dando miedo. Sai llamándola fea. Y Kakashi… bueno, Kakashi siendo Kakashi. Con su libro, fingiendo que los ignoraba a todos cuando la conversación versaba sobre él.

Pero no había demasiados momentos así. Los pocos que había los intentaba disfrutar al máximo.

Servían para borrar los otros momentos compartidos. Sobre todo con Kakashi. Ambos habían formado parte de la tercera compañía, lo que les había unido bastante durante la guerra, pero era una unión que después de la guerra había desaparecido. Eran unos recuerdos que ninguno quería recordar. Habían sido demasiadas peleas. Demasiadas bajas. Demasiado horrible.

Por eso la noche anterior había sido tan… ¿agradable?. Sí, agradable. Hasta recordaba haberle oído reírse. Sí. Había sido agradable.

Durante la guerra no hubo risas. No hubo momento para nada. Aunque debía reconocer que tener a Kakashi cerca le ayudó bastante a seguir en pie. Física y mentalmente.

Se descubrió con una sonrisa mientras recordaba como Pakkun había aparecido la noche anterior para seguirla hasta casa. Miró su reloj. Había pasado más de media hora perdida en sus pensamientos. Y de un salto se levantó y se dirigió donde había quedado con Kakashi.

Al llegar allí no vio a Kakashi por ningún lado. En su lugar estaban todos los ninken.

-¿Pakkun?

-Hola Sakura-chan.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?

-De misión. Nos pidió que viniéramos a avisarte.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada al pensar que Kakashi no vendría. Y justo después se sintió estúpida por sentirse decepcionada.

-Gracias por venir a avisarme –contesta sonriente.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta Sakura-chan?

-Sakura-chan, a mi puedes lanzarme la pelota, si quieres –Guruko dice esto dejando caer una pelota a los pies de Sakura.

Ella la coge y la lanza bastante lejos. Guruko corre tras la pelota, seguido de Shiba, Bisuke y Urushi.

Buru levanta la cabeza para ver como la pelota se aleja y vuelve a bajarla cerrando los ojos. Ühei, junto a él, ladra un momento y le imita.

Sakura pensó en ese momento que eran un grupo curioso. Cada uno de ellos totalmente distinto. Estaba más que acostumbrada a Pakkun. No sólo en las misiones. Pero al resto del grupo era bastante más difícil de encontrar. Kakashi parecía guardar sus ninken con mucho recelo.

-Sakura-chan. –Ésta da un brinco al escuchar esa voz detrás suya, donde Akino está sentado sin hacer ruido.

-No te había visto.

-Sakura-chan –insiste–. Podemos hacerte compañía para que no te sientas sola.

-¿Y eso de donde lo habéis sacado? –era absurdo preguntarlo.

-De Kakashi. Dijo que te debías sentir sola sin Naruto ni Sasuke por aquí.

-Incluso Sai está de misión lejos de Konoha ahora mismo –apunta Ühei en un bostezo.

-Ya veo.

Durante un momento nadie dice nada. Es Sakura quien rompe el silencio.

-¿Kakashi no os necesita donde esté?

-Si nos necesita nos puede llamar. Pero si no nos quieres aquí… –empieza a decir ofendido Akino.

-No. No es eso –se apresura a disculparse Sakura cuando ve a Buru levantar la cabeza y mirarla triste, Ühei le imita–. Yo… estaré encantada de dar una vuelta con vosotros. Y si queréis podéis dormir en mi habitación hoy. Aunque preferiría que no os subierais a mi cama. Mi padre se pondría echo una furia si acaba llena de pelos.

Buru baja de nuevo la cabeza. Y Ühei ladra para luego acompañarle.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO PRIMERO.


	3. De encuentros y desencuentros

**.**

 ** _Capítulo 2. De encuentros y desencuentros._**

 **.**

Sakura está vendando un esguince de tobillo cuando Tsunade entra pidiéndola que deje lo que está haciendo y la acompañe a urgencias.

-¿Qué ha pasado Tsunade-shishou?

-Me acaban de avisar de que un par de Anbus acaban de llegar de una misión. Por lo visto están fuera de peligro. Pero necesito un par de manos extra. Shizune está encargándose de uno de ellos en el primer quirófano. Tú y yo estaremos en el segundo.

Mientras Tsunade lee el informe ella se lava las manos, se pone los guantes y se prepara para entrar a quirófano.

Una vez dentro comprueba que, como dice Tsunade, no era demasiado grave. Pero el Anbu necesitaría un par de semanas para volver a estar al cien por cien. Empieza cerrando una herida que tiene en el abdomen por la cual parece haber perdido bastante sangre.

La medicina con chakra no era magia. No podía borrar todas las heridas como si no hubieran existido. Y eso se dejaba ver en las cicatrices que mostraba la parte del abdomen que quedaba al descubierto del Anbu.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade chequea algo en su cabeza, pasa sus manos sobre una máscara que nunca se quitara de no ser estrictamente necesario.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Sabes que no puedo contarte sobre las misiones de Anbu.

-Lo sé. Me refiero… ¿Llegó inconsciente? ¿Por qué le examina la cabeza?

-Llegó inconsciente. Quiero comprobar que no le pasa nada a su cabeza.

-¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo?

-Sufría jaquecas antes de caer inconsciente.

Sakura vuelve a guardar silencio mientras se concentra en reparar tejido muscular.

Dos horas después, Tsunade se había marchado y la había dejado soldando un par de huesos rotos y cerrando algunos cortes en el brazo del Anbu.

Esta agotada, y esa noche, cuando sale del hospital, se va directa a casa. Sin pasar por el parque donde Buru la espera tumbado junto a una fuente.

Éste levanta la cabeza un par de veces ante el ruido de una persona acercándose. Y cuando ve que ella no aparece simplemente desaparece en una nube de polvo.

::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente Sakura despierta por los rayos del sol. Tsunade le había dado el día libre y pensaba aprovecharlo. No tenía planeado dormir hasta tan tarde. Pero dormir hasta tarde era una forma más de aprovechar un día libre, o eso decía siempre Naruto.

Se estira sin salir de la cama y se gira para ver al ninken en el suelo. Junto a su cama.

-¿Buru?

Éste levanta la cabeza para ver a una Sakura adormilada mirándole interrogante.

-Perdona Sakura-chan. Ayer no apareciste, y me preocupe.

-Trabajé hasta tarde. Se me olvidó completamente avisarte, perdón.

-Kakashi ha vuelto.

-¿Eh?

-Regresó antes de la misión. Por lo visto no salió bien.

Sakura bosteza intentando darle sentido a las palabras que escucha.

-Está en el hospital. Pensé que quizás querrías verle.

Y diciendo eso desaparece. Sakura se queda un momento en silencio. Aún está medio dormida.

-En el hospital –se repite para si misma.

Últimamente la pasaba siempre lo mismo. Su cuerpo despertaba. Pero su cerebro necesitaba unos minutos más para ser consciente de la realidad que la rodeaba. No era algo inusual en el ser humano. Pero cuando ese tiempo se alarga más de un par de minutos es preocupante.

Se estira entre bostezos y como si de golpe su cerebro hubiera empezado a funcionar abre los ojos de par en par y se queda congelada.

-En el hospital. Mierda.

Se levanta tropezando con la sábana y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

-Mierda.

 _Torpe_.

-Calla.

 _Pierdes de media unas cinco horas semanales despertando a tu cerebro. No es algo normal para una ninja._

-Calla –le pide a su _inner_ mientras se viste.

Baja las escaleras hasta la cocina y toma un par de galletas de la cocina. Su padre, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un te en la mano, no dice nada.

Se calza el último zapato mientras avanza a la pata coja hacía la puerta.

Cuando está apunto de cerrarse, se abre de golpe. Estira el brazo hasta la mesita que hay en la entrada y coge las llaves.

-No creo que venga a comer papá. Pero te quiero.

Kizashi ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

-Yo también te quiero hija. -Sabe que se lo ha dicho a una puerta cerrada. Pero también está acostumbrado a eso.

Es parte del día a día de Sakura desde que entró a trabajar al hospital. Si no venía a comer, al menos prepararía una buena cena, seguro que comía cualquier cosa en el hospital.

…

-Sakura-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es tu día libre? –pregunta a la recepcionista del hospital.

-Vengo a visitar a un paciente. Hatake Kakashi.

-Déjame ver –la mujer mira unas cuantas carpetas y señala una–, sí. Habitación 203.

-Gracias Füka-san.

Sale corriendo por el pasillo.

 _"_ _Regresó antes de la misión."_

Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba según se acercaba a la habitación con el número 203. ¿Estaría bien? Había vuelto dos días antes de lo que le habían dicho los ninken. Era demasiado tiempo como para simplemente haber acabado antes y regresar con algunas raspaduras. ¿Podría haber ido realmente mal la misión?

 _"_ _Algo no salió bien."_

¿Cómo de _'no bien'_ había ido?. No fue consciente de que aguantaba la respiración mientras giraba la manija de la puerta.

Sin duda lo que vio no es lo que esperaba. Y su _inner_ habría volcado al suelo, de poder hacerlo, por lo tonta que se sentía respecto a sus pensamientos de un minuto atrás.

Kakashi estaba poniéndose las botas cuando Sakura cruzó la puerta.

-¿Le han dado ya el alta?

-¿Hum?

Sin decir nada más Sakura se acerca hasta la carpeta que descansa junto a la mesita de la cama y la abre.

-¿Eso no es información confidencial, o algo así? –pregunta secamente mientras se ajusta el chaleco.

-Soy médica. Puedo mirar esto y más.

-No tengo claro que eso sea cierto –insiste en un tono bastante serio.

-Pues busque a quien me lo impida.

Sakura sigue leyendo. Pero no encuentra nada que explique porque le han ingresado. Tamborilea con sus dedos sobre el informe.

-No vas a encontrar nada ahí. Estoy bien.

-Déjeme hablar con su médi-

Kakashi se acerca hasta ella y le quita el informe médico de un tirón. Sakura deja escapar un grito. Y le mira fijamente a los ojos. O lo intenta. Él sigue poniéndose las botas como si ella no estuviera ahí. Y Sakura por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que algo anda realmente mal con Kakashi, y no se refiere a esa actitud absurda de macho alfa que no necesita ser cuidado.

-Eso no era necesario, sensei.

Kakashi coge su mochila y sale por la puerta sin decir nada.

Ella le sigue. Y él la mira de reojo con mal gesto.

-¿A dónde va? –pregunta ella ignorando su mirada.

-A casa.

Kakashi se acerca al mostrador más cercano. Entrega la carpeta con el informe a la enfermera que hay tras la mesa y firma un papel.

-Si Tsunade-sama pregunta, me fui a casa –le indica Kakashi a la enfermera.

-Le acompaño -dice Sakura decidida.

-¿A mi casa? –Kakashi avanza por el pasillo del hospital.

-Bueno… no sé qué le ha pasado. Pero ha salido de una habitación de hospital donde sé que ha pasado la noche. Y estoy segura de que no le han dado el alta –dice esto último poniendo una de sus manos sobre el estomago de Kakashi intentando que se pare un momento.

Kakashi deja escapar un pequeño gruñido. Y simplemente se aparta de Sakura.

-No necesito que cuiden de mi.

Había sonado más duro de lo que él había pretendido. Pero hizo efecto. Sakura se frena en mitad del pasillo y él simplemente desaparece en una nube de polvo y hojas.

Ahí estaba. El macho alfa que no necesitaba a nadie. Como médica lo había visto muchas veces. Pero nunca en Kakashi. Él solía quejarse, pero también se dejaba atender. Esa actitud era más propia de hombres muy seguros de si mismos que menos valoran a las mujeres o de hombres rotos, hombres destrozados psicológicamente que alejaban de si a todo el mundo. Kakashi no era de los primeros.

…

Cuando llega a casa su padre esta poniendo la mesa.

-Pensé que no vendrías a comer.

-Cambié de opinión –responde secamente.

Deja las cosas en la mesa y saca un plato más para comer con él.

-¿Qué tal el día? Se te ve cansada Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Estoy bien, papa. Sólo algo cansada, como dices.

-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

-Segura.

¿Segura? Esa era una buena pregunta. No era la primera vez que Kakashi la hablaba en un tono tan cortante. Pero era la primera vez que la había dejado clavada en su sitio con un nudo en el estomago.

No se había dado cuenta pero llevaba cinco días esperando verle. Desde que llegará al parque y se encontrará al grupo de ninken para _hacerla_ _compañía._

Es cierto que Kakashi no era un gran conversador. O mejor dicho, era un conversador de pocas palabras. Pero creía que había hecho un avance la noche que se habían encontrado en el parque. Que podían volver a ser amigos como antes de la guerra. Que habían dejado a un lado esos recuerdos que venían a su mente cada vez que se veían. La sangre, las muertes, lo absurdo.

Quizás se equivocaba. Quizás simplemente ese día estaba nostálgico por la marcha de Sasuke y Naruto.

Sakura se sintió la más tonta del mundo por haber estado esperando con ilusión volver a verle. Kakashi era él único del equipo 7 original que seguía ahí. Pero igual que el resto del equipo, hacía tiempo que parecía haberse marchado. Kakashi cada vez parecía estar lejos.

Cuando terminó de recoger los platos decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

Cuando dejo de andar pensando en todo ello se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque donde se encontraba con los ninken cada noche de los últimos días. Sólo que no era la hora. Se preguntó si está noche ellos estarían ahí. O sí él estaría, ahora que había vuelto. Recordó que tenía en su casa su camiseta y pensó que podría ser una buena excusa para intentar verle.

Luego sacó eso de su cabeza al recordar cómo él le había dicho que no necesitaba que cuidaran de él.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Recordó _exactamente_ cómo él le había dicho que no necesitaba que cuidaran de él. Fue tras apartarse de ella con un gruñido cuando puso la mano sobre su estomago.

…

Llama a la puerta y escucha a Tsunade discutiendo con Shizune.

-Adelante.

Duda por un momento.

-Adelante –repite la Hokage.

Abre la puerta. Sabía que no podía preguntar sobre misiones Anbu, pero nadie dijo que no pudiera preguntar por su sensei.

-Tsunade-shishou.

-¿Sí, Sakura? –Tsunade firma un papel que le muestra Shizune, y ésta abandona la habitación saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a Sakura que corresponde saludando con la mano.

Sakura guarda silencio.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?

Sakura ve como Shizune cierra la puerta tras ella.

-Yo… Quería preguntarle por Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi?

-Sí. Sé que ha pasado la noche en el hospital. Y esta mañana se marchó. Creo que no le habían dado el alta.

-¿Le dejaron marchar? Alcornoque –dice mirando por la ventana-. Es un hombre adulto, Sakura. Puede irse siempre que firme el alta voluntaria y no meta en problemas a mis médicos –responde contradiciendo sus primeras palabras.

-No. Yo…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Mmm… no puedo hablarte de ello.

Sakura guarda silencio un momento comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras.

-Pensé que había dejado Anbu.

-¿Es una pregunta Sakura?

Sakura no responde.

-Uno no deja Anbu. Anbu deja de contar contigo. Pero siempre pueden volver a llamarte. –Vuelve a sus papeles-. Ahora puedes irte.

Sakura gira el picaporte cuando Tsunade vuelve ha hablarla.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Ve a casa de Kakashi. Quiero que chequees que sus niveles de chakra y estamina son correctos. Y pregúntale por las jaquecas. Llévate material para realizarle un análisis de sangre. El muy vago no pasará mañana por el hospital. Lo tengo claro.

-Yo… -duda si es una buena idea después de cómo la habló.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?

-No. Hokage-sama. ¿Quiere que lleve las muestras al hospital?

-Entrégaselas a Shizune.

 _"_ _Uno no deja Anbu. Anbu deja de contar contigo" "Siempre pueden volver a llamarte"._

Ella pensaba que Kakashi se había retirado hacía mucho tiempo del escuadrón especial. Sin embargo, por lo que parecía no era así. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, que no había tantas misiones que requirieran de la participación de Anbu… ¿por qué demonios le habrían vuelto a llamar a él?

Pone rumbo al apartamento de Kakashi mientras piensa en todas las implicaciones que eso supone para él.

Se pará frente a la puerta. Y por un momento piensa si no sería mejor irse a casa y pedirle a Shizune que sea ella quien examine a Kakashi.

Entonces la puerta se abre. Y Kakashi se echa a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Ella sigue parada unos segundos.

-Vamos. Entra. –Esta vez el tono se parece un poco más al de siempre. Sólo un poco.

-Perdón. Me ha mandado Tsunade-sama para unas pruebas –dice mostrando un botiquín.

Kakashi entorna los ojos.

-No necesito más pruebas. Me encuentro bien.

-Puede ser. Pero si no hago caso a la Hokage… -Le mira con un puchero.

-Hum. -Mira a su alrededor, señala el sofá y cierra la puerta-. Está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

Sakura va hasta la mesa y deja el botiquín. Saca algunas cosas y se gira para mirarle con varios utensilios en las manos.

-Siéntese.

Kakashi obedece. Va hasta el sofá y se sienta con un gruñido llevándose una mano al abdomen. Sakura le mira interrogante. Deja todo sobre la mesa y se acerca a él.

-Levante.

Kakashi la mira molesto.

-¿Entre las pruebas que me tienes que hacer está reírte de mi?

-Levante –le repite tirando de su brazo.

De nuevo ese gruñido.

-¿Le molesta? –dice poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen a través de la camiseta.

A él le pilla por sorpresa y da un paso a tras casi tropezando, a punto de caer sobre

el sofá. Pero no responde.

-¿Le molesta? -pregunta de nuevo está vez sin tocarle.

-Hum. Un poco.

-Déjeme ver. –Y sin esperar respuesta le levanta la camiseta.

Sakura quita el vendaje que está manchado de sangre seca.

-Mmmm. Creo que está infectado.

-Eso es culpa de los médicos. Son de lo peor en Konoha–dice fingiendo estar molesto y bajando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

-Aja –contesta ignorándole-. Quítese la camiseta y túmbese.

-¿No crees que vas un poco deprisa? –debería sonar más divertido. Pero su voz sigue siendo apagada.

Ella le responde con cara de pocos amigos. Él levanta las manos en defensa. Se quita la camiseta quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba excepto por la máscara, y se tumba en el sofá.

Sakura se pone de rodillas junto al él y posa sus manos sobre la herida dejando que el chakra haga el trabajo.

Kakashi se tensa bajo su roce. Nota la calidez de su chakra en contraste con sus manos. Cruza sus brazos bajo su cabeza y cierra los ojos.

Sakura no aparta la mirada de la herida hasta que oye un suspiro de él. Entonces le mira. Casi parece dormido. ¿Por que Anbu le habría llamado de vuelta?

-Vuelve a estar en Anbu –se le escapó sin darse cuenta.

Él abre los ojos para ver un par de ojos jade que le miran fijamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… Perdón. No tenía que haber dicho eso –dice volviendo su mirada a la herida con vergüenza.

Kakashi vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-No exactamente. Sólo colaboro.

Y de nuevo guardan silencio. Pasan un par de minutos, Sakura retira sus manos de su abdomen y cubre la herida con un vendaje.

-Ya está -afirma levantándose.

-Espero que seas mejor médica que quien me trató en el hospital.

Sakura le mira a los ojos. No sabe si bromea o en realidad no lo sabe. Él estaba inconsciente.

-Kakashi sensei, fui yo quien le atendió en el hospital.

-Lo sé –dice sentándose en el sofá mientras se pone la camiseta y sonríe.

Sakura le mira confusa. Decide no decir nada y recoge algunas cosas de la mesa.

-Tengo que sacarle sangre.

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo venías a devolverme la camiseta.

-Yo… Mmmm. La olvidé. Está en casa. Limpia. En un cajón. La olvidé –responde nerviosa dejando caer la jeringuilla.

Kakashi la coge antes de que toque el suelo y se la devuelve.

-Gomen –dice Sakura con coloretes en las mejillas.

Kakashi se remanga la camiseta y deja que Sakura le saque sangre.

Él parece encontrarse muy cómodo con la situación. Sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y Sakura de pie en medio. Ella cambia el tubo de ensayo una segunda vez para rellenar otro.

-Si sigues rellenando muchos de esos caeré desmayado.

Sakura se mueve inquieta.

-Sólo uno más -dice con una voz que deja ver el nerviosismo que siente.

-¿Me darás luego un bocata y una bebida? –ante el silencio de ella sonríe bajo la máscara-. ¿Una piruleta al menos? –pregunta divertido.

-Mmm. ¿Qué tal las jaquecas? –pregunta evitando su mirada e ignorándole.

-Mejor –responde recuperando el tono normal.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene jaquecas?

-¿Mi doctora no debería saber eso? –La mira. Ella sigue evitando su mirada. No sonríe. No responde–. Unos meses.

-¿Frecuencia? ¿Intensidad?

-Más de lo que me gustaría.

Le mira con gesto serio.

-Dos, tres veces por semana. Del uno al diez… un ocho.

-¿Siendo diez…? –pregunta intentando entender la escala.

-Siendo diez un ' _quiero morir_ '. –La mira de nuevo y cierra los ojos en una sonrisa. Pero ella sigue sin mirarle.

-¿Algún detonante?

-No, que recuerde.

-¿Una misión? ¿Un mal golpe en un entrenamiento?

-Podría ser. –Kakashi la mira con interés. No sabe si está cabreada por lo de la mañana o simplemente está siendo profesional.

-¿Podría ser qué?

-Podría ser un mal golpe en una misión.

Sakura retira la jeringuilla. Pasa su dedo índice con chakra por encima del pinchazo y lo cierra. Con un algodón limpia la sangre que ha quedado y retira la goma del brazo de Kakashi.

-Ya está.

Sin dejarle decir nada le toma del cuello y le obliga a mirar hacía el techo. Kakashi la agarra de la cintura impidiendo caer hacía atrás. Y nota como ella se tensa bajo sus manos. Sakura intenta ignorarlo y agacha su cabeza hasta quedar muy cerca de los ojos de Kakashi.

Mira sus pupilas. Primero la izquierda. Y luego la derecha.

Por un momento ella juraría que ha visto un resplandor en sus ojos.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Algo raro? –pregunta él tranquilo.

-No… –sigue mirándole–. No. Sólo me ha parecido... No es nada.

Se aparta de él y las manos de Kakashi caen a sus costados sobre el sofá.

-¿Eso es todo? –pregunta él todavía sentado.

-No. Necesito comprobar su chakra y su estamina. Y habremos terminado.

-Ok.

-¿Puede levantarse?

Sakura se acerca de nuevo y pone sus manos sobre su pecho. Aplica chackra directo a su corazón y él cierra los ojos por la impresión. Ella aprovecha para mirarle de cerca. Ya se había acostumbrado a verle sin el hitai-ate cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Desde que perdiera el sharingan en la cuarta guerra Kakashi ya sólo cubría la parte inferior de su rostro con la conocida máscara.

-¿Le molestan los ojos cuando tiene jaqueca? –pregunta todavía pensando en ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Abre los ojos para mirarla.

-Dolor, fotofobia, picores…

-¿La fotofobia no es normal en jaquecas?

-¿Lo era para usted?

-¿Hum? –La mira sin entender.

-En jaquecas anteriores. Antes de que empezarán estos episodios.

-Sí. Supongo que el sharingan no ayudaba en eso.

-¿Y después del sharingan?

-Hum. –Kakashi se queda pensando un momento–. Supongo que hacía mucho que no tenía una jaqueca –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Kakashi la mira a los ojos, ella retira la mirada bajándola hasta sus manos, y él decide que debe estar cabreada.

-Siento lo de esta mañana, Sakura-chan.

-¿Eh?

-He sido un poco brusco. Estaba cansado, la misión salió realmente mal y me duele la cabeza. Aunque supongo que es excusa muy pobre.

Ella por fin le mira. Retirando las manos de su pecho.

-Creo que es la mejor excusa que ha dado en toda su vida Kakashi sensei –dice sonriendo-. ¿Le duele ahora?

-Un poco. Estoy mejor.

Sakura le sonríe antes de girarse y empezar a recoger las cosas.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Misma hora? ¿Mismo lugar? –pregunta Kakashi con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Sakura entorna los ojos mirándole interrogante.

-Ya me han dicho los chicos que has estado paseando con ellos, Sakura-chan –explica Kakashi.

Ella entorna un poco más los ojos hasta que comprende que _los_ _chicos_ son sus ninken.

Termina de meter sus cosas en el botiquín. Lo cierra. Y sin decir nada se va hacía la puerta.

-Ya había quedado con Buru y _los_ _chicos_. No puedo impedirlo si quiere presentarse allí.

-Es tu favorito, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? –pregunta Kakashi con una ceja levantada y un triste tono de indignación.

-Buru es muy agradable.

-Así que Buru, ¿eh, Sakura-chan?.

-Es un poco perezoso. Cómo usted. Pero muy agradable.

-¿También como yo? –pregunta esperanzado.

Sakura no responde y va hasta la puerta del apartamento de Kakashi.

-Deje de llamarme Sakura-chan.

-Pero eres Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

-Sakura.

-Eso hago, Sakura-chan –lo dice riendo, sabiendo a qué se refiere.

-Sakura, a secas.

-Sakura-chan suena mejor –sentencia.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco y se va sin decir nada más.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hacía un rato estaba en el sofá odiando todo y deseando que Tsunade le enviara a una misión y ahora sonreía tontamente porque ella había venido a verle.

¿Se había puesto ella nerviosa cuando él se agarró a su cintura?... claro que sí. Era su profesor, ¿por qué se había tomado esa confianza? ¿Por qué todo cambiaba cuando estaba con ella? Se supone que esa noche iba a quedarse en casa leyendo Técnicas Icha Icha, ¿por qué había sentido la necesidad de quedar con ella? Se supone que la acompañó aquel día porque la veía triste, estaba claro que se había estado sintiendo sola últimamente. ¿Acaso ahora era él quien se sentía solo?

Agitó su cabeza dejando que los mechones plateados fueran de un lado a otro.

En el fondo lo sabía. Pero no quería reconocerlo. Ella le sacaba de su oscuridad.

Cuando Sakura baja las escaleras y pisa la calle deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Y se da cuenta de que ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en tensión.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO.


	4. De devoluciones y sentimientos sin nombr

**.**

 ** _Capítulo 3. De devoluciones y sentimientos sin nombre._**

 **.**

Kakashi lanza la pelota a Guruko desde el suelo recostado sobre Buru. Cuando Sakura aparece a lo lejos el ninken sale corriendo haciendo caer de espaldas a Kakashi.

Buru levanta sus patas delanteras sobre Sakura y está le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Buru –dice acariciándole la cabeza al ninken.

-Llegas tarde, Sakura-chan –comenta Kakashi desde el suelo.

-No creo que usted sea la persona adecuada para quejarse de eso, sensei. ¿Cómo va la jaqueca?

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una excusa?

-Mmmm. Me cruce con una viejecita. No. Me perdí en el camino de la vida. No. Mejor. Salió el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha y tuve que parar a comprarlo. Aunque esa era la única que no sonaba a excusa. ¿Cómo va la jaqueca? –insiste.

-¿Te has aficionado a la lectura adulta, Sakura-chan?

-No. Salí tarde del hospital. ¿La jaqueca?

-No me duele la cabeza, si es lo que preguntas.

Sakura se acerca hasta él y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantar, pero esté sólo se queda mirando.

-Os veo muy unidos –dice Kakashi señalando con la barbilla a Buru que se encuentra pegado a Sakura.

-Bueno… es un gran amigo. Me ha hecho compañía cuando estaba sola.

-Es un vago. No se mueve. Se pasa el día durmiendo.

-Eso es porque usted no le gusta. Conmigo pasea, habla, y juega.

-¿Juega?

-Con la pelota.

-¿Con la pelota?

-Kakashi, deja de hacer el idiota –gruñe Buru.

-¿Va a levantarse o qué? –pregunta Sakura agitando la mano delante de Kakashi.

Kakashi la toma de la mano y tira de ella haciéndola caer a su lado, pero frena la caída poniendo su pierna para que ella no se haga daño.

-¡Kakashi! –grita Sakura.

Guruko, Shiba y Urushi se ríen. Akino deja escapar un suspiro largo. Pakkun agita su cabeza en negación.

-A veces me pregunto si puede ser más tonto –ladra Pakkun mirando a los otros-. Pero luego me lo demuestra.

-Os oigo –dice Kakashi desde el suelo divertido.

Sakura le mira de reojo. Estaba riendo.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? –pregunta Sakura todavía desde el suelo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Una gran pregunta. Qué sabía él. Simplemente lo había hecho. Ahora tenía que inventar algo creible.

-Es parte de tu entrenamiento. Y has suspendido. No te veo alerta.

Todos y cada uno de los ninken le miran con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estoy dentro de la aldea, con usted. Se supone que no tengo porqué estar alerta.

-Un ninja _siempre_ debe estar alerta.

Kakashi se levanta y revuelve el pelo a Sakura.

-Le había traído su camiseta. Pero ahora no sé si quiero devolvérsela. –Kakashi le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Quédatela. Tengo otras. Seguro que se te ocurre qué hacer con ella.

Sakura por un momento piensa en quedársela. Mintió cuando dijo que la tenía en un cajón. Estaba encima de su escritorio sin lavar. Y de vez en cuando, por raro que pareciera, simplemente se acercaba y la olía. Olía bien. Olía a seguridad.

-¿Y que quiere que haga con ella? ¿Vestir al gato de mi tía?

-Eres tú quien ha dicho que no me la devolvería.

-Porque me tiró al suelo.

-Porque me tienes abandonado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –pregunta haciéndose el tonto. Ni siquiera él sabe porque había dicho eso.

-¿Qué acaba de decir, sensei?

-Devuélveme la camiseta –responde ignorándola.

-Ahora no quiero.

-No seas infantil, Sakura-chan.

-Mira quien habla.

Los ninken se miran entre sí y deciden irse a jugar con una pelota que le roban al dueño de otro perro que pasea por ahí.

-Tendrá que cogerla si la quiere de vuelta –diciendo esto, de un salto, se coloca sobre un tejado y sale corriendo.

Kakashi sonríe bajo la máscara y salta al tejado para perseguirla.

…

Se habían adentrado en el bosque cuando Kakashi la acorrala contra un árbol sobre una de sus ramas. Ella jadea intentando recuperar la respiración de la carrera, y él simplemente sonríe con una respiración un poco más agitada de lo normal. Sus brazos encerrando a Sakura, y su cuerpo sin pegarse a ella pero impidiéndola separarse del árbol si no quiere entrar en contacto con él.

-Está perdiendo facultades. Ha tardado más tiempo en atraparme del que tardaba antes –comenta con la respiración entrecortada.

-Me hago viejo, y tú mejor kunoichi.

Sakura se sonroja.

Por un momento Kakashi se queda ensimismado mirando sus labios entreabiertos. Y se habría quedado así mucho más tiempo si Sakura no hubiera levantado su rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

En un rápido movimiento Kakashi se gira separándose de ella y volviendo a la realidad.

-Se ha hecho tarde –dice mirando al cielo.

Sakura le imita, y se da cuenta de que es noche cerrada. La luna es lo único que ilumina el bosque.

-Será mejor que volvamos. –De un salto baja del árbol, mete sus manos en los bolsillos y comienza el camino de regreso.

-Su camiseta. –Sakura saca la camiseta de su mochila y se la tira a la cabeza. Ésta queda enredada en su pelo plateado.

-Que infantil eres, Sakura-chan. –Kakashi, de espaldas a ella, vuelve a reír bajo la máscara. Se gira y se la tira de vuelta. Pero ella es más rápida y la coge mientras salta hasta el suelo-. Puedes quedártela. Huele a Buru. ¿Le has dejado dormir sobre ella? –pregunta levantando una ceja.

Ella ríe. No. No le había dejado dormir sobre ella. Pero él había cogido la camiseta igualmente. " _Es mullidita. Más que el suelo_ ". Había dicho.

Ella la huele sin apartar la mirada de Kakashi.

-Nee. No es verdad. No huele a Buru.

-Tú, que no tienes el olfato de un rastreador, quizás no puedas detectar ese olor. Pero sí. Huele a él. Y ese olor ya no sale.

Sakura volvió a oler la camiseta. A ella le seguía oliendo a él. Podía detectar el olor a tierra mojada que siempre le recordaba a Kakashi. El olor a seguridad. Sólo que esta vez era de verdad su olor, no tierra mojada. Y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo y había recuperado los coloretes en las mejillas.

Verla sonreír por oler su camiseta le produjo una gran sensación. Ella siempre le hacía olvidar todo. Le hacía reír y pasarlo bien. Le hacía sentirse bien. Le hacía sentirse vivo. Pensaba que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y seguramente seguiría pasando, había cosas buenas por las que había merecido la pena todo. Habían construido un futuro para ella. Para Naruto. Para todos esos mocosos que en algún momento se habían cruzado en su camino y le habían demostrado que merecían la pena, como los mocosos de Gai, Asuma o Kurenai.

Sakura se sitúa a su lado y le da un empujoncito.

-Vamos. Mi padre debe estar esperándome.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TERCERO.

...

Antes de cerrar, muchas gracias por las reviews y favoritos. Voy a responder a todas las que dejaron comentario.

Lizye san - Me alegra que te este gustando el fic. Siempre se agradece que la gente te lo diga, espero que no termine decepcionando :D

MSRP - Yo también odio a "madam sasuki", jajajajaja. Me parece que como personaje no quedó mal para hacer de contrapunto con Naruto. Pero no se puede perdonar todo como si nada. Y mucho menos seguir enamorada de alguien a quien no conoces para nada. Un poco absurdo, y me dolió mucho que Sakura no despertara de esa ilusión. Mi mente quiere creer que Sasuke, tras la guerra, la puso bajo un genjutsu con su Sharingan. PORQUE SI NO NO HAY QUIEN ENTIENDA ESE ABSURDO FINAL DEL MANGA. Ella que termina el manga demostrando ser una mujer fuerte tanto en carácter como físicamente, no cuadra que por un golpecito en la frente y un "volveré" vuelva a ser aquella niña de doce años. En fin... para mi eso nunca sucedió, que me enciendo :P

Kunieda Hatake - Muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que te siga pareciendo excelente y sigas leyéndola.

Winter Untold - Un capítulo al día como prometí. La parte Lemon llegará, lo prometo. Así como el beso (obvio, uno sin lo otro difícil). No te hago spoiler, sigue leyendo y llegará. Jajajaja.

KissFacinelli - Me alegro de que te parezca que mantengo bien el canon. Leer historias donde los personajes se salen de su personalidad puede ser muy divertido, porque suceden cosas que no habrían pasado nunca y siempre da mucho juego. Pero cuando escribo siempre me ha gustado mantenerme en la línea de lo que, con un pequeño cambio, podría haber sucedido. En mis fics sobre Expediente X creo que siempre lo conseguí. Espero que con esté también lo haya conseguido. Ya me dirás ;)

Paula - Kakashi es desesperante por el simple hecho de no haber raptado a Sakura y haberla dado tortas (y/o besos) hasta que olvidara a Sasuke. Pero bueno, creo que, aunque le he puesto una justificación a sus momentos bordes (el tema de las jaquecas), Kakashi es en realidad así, momentos muy alegre o muy buen mentiroso, en los que forma parte del grupo que le rodea, y momentos en los que aunque los demás rían y jueguen, él sólo está ahí físicamente. Tiene demasiados fantasmas del pasado. Una pena, pero al final es lo que hace que sea Kakashi. De no ser así, y visto como era de niño, podía ser un chulo repelente (guapo, sí, pero chulo, jajajajaja).

Y un besazo para el resto de que gente que sigue la historia.


	5. De hospitales y responsabilidades

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo 4. De hospitales y responsabilidades._**

 **.**

Llevaba demasiadas horas en el hospital. Estaba cansada. Y estaba deseando salir para encontrarse con él en el parque.

Llevaban unas semanas encontrándose casi cada noche allí. Kakashi olvidaba los dolores de cabeza y Sakura el cansancio provocado por las horas de hospital.

Hablaban, paseaban y se reían. Dejaban a un lado todo lo que les preocupa.

En esos ratos no existen las experiencias vividas en la guerra, no existe echar de menos al resto del equipo si no es para recordar algo y reírse.

Sólo ellos. Ellos y los ocho ninken de Kakashi.

-Sakura-san –le llama Füka-. Ese amigo tuyo… Hatake. Esta otra vez aquí.

-¿Mmm?

-Acaba de ingresar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunta nerviosa.

-Según esto –dice señalando el informe– fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Sakura se acerca a mirar el informe.

-Gracias Füka-san.

Va hasta la habitación donde está Kakashi y llama a la puerta.

-Adelante –oye a Tsunade dentro.

-Shishou, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú. Vengo a ver como se encuentra Kakashi.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se le han llevado para unas pruebas.

Sakura se acerca hasta la mesa, donde encuentra el libro verde de Icha Icha Paradise

…

-¿Y si en mitad de la misión tienen una de estas jaquecas? Ha tenido suerte que fuera de regreso. Tiene que dejarle ir –dice esto último casi gritando. Y convirtiendo la conversación en una discusión.

-Ya te dije que no funciona así.

-Usted es la Hokage. Haga que dejen de contar con él.

-Sakura basta –responde en tono cortante.

-Kakashi sensei no está en condiciones de realizar misiones, y mucho menos misiones Anbu. Todo ello bien pueden ser el detonante de sus jaquecas.

En ese momento entra Kakashi apoyado sobre el hombro de un enfermero.

Éste le deja en la cama y coloca el informe médico sobre la mesa. Las dos guardan silencio mientras anota unas cosas y sale.

-Kakashi, si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo –le dice Tsunade.

Sakura mira a ambos.

-¿Qué me tiene que decir?

Kakashi niega con la cabeza.

-Anbu _no_ le llamó de vuelta –dice finalmente, y casi en un grito, Tsunade-. Fue él quien presentó la solicitud para reincorporarse.

Por un momento ninguno dice nada.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Sakura casi en un susurro-. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Pregúntale a él. Kakashi –se gira hacía él-, las pruebas siguen sin dar resultados concluyentes –y diciendo esto se va de la habitación.

Sakura cabreada se gira sobre sus talones para enfrentarle. Pero lo que ve la hace callar. Kakashi hundido en la cama en posición fetal cubriendose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Por un segundo guarda silencio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Kakashi responde con un gruñido.

-¿Quiere que baje la persiana?

Otro gruñido.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Baja la persiana y se acerca hasta Kakashi. Pone su mano sobre la frente de este y nota que está ardiendo. Toma el vaso de agua y la caja de pastillas que dejó el enfermero y se sienta en un lado de la cama.

-Tiene que tomarse esto.

Kakashi se gira. Extiende una mano y toma el vaso de agua y la pastilla.

Sakura se da cuenta de que está a punto de bajarse la máscara y en un acto reflejo se da la vuelta.

 _Estupida, ¿qué has hecho? Podíamos haberle visto._

-No lo sé. Ha sido sin darme cuenta –se responde en un susurro.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunta Kakashi casi sin voz.

-¿Eh?, nada. Hablaba conmigo misma –baja la mirada sonrojada–. Sensei, prométame que estará aquí mañana cuando regrese.

Kakashi recupera su posición inicial y emite otro gruñido.

-Lo tomaré como un sí –dice levantándose, cubriéndole con la sábana y abandonando la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi lee su libro de tapas verdes sentado en la cama del hospital. La puerta se abre y mira por encima de éste.

-Ya era hora. Empezaba a cansarme de este olor.

-Buenos días sensei. Me alegra verle aquí. ¿Qué olor?

-Este olor. El olor a hospital.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? –pregunta ignorándole.

-Bien.

Sakura se acerca hasta él. Le hace levantar la cabeza y examina sus ojos.

-Tienes una extraña obsesión con mis ojos.

-¿Ya no le duele la cabeza?

-Vámonos de aquí.

-No puede irse. Su médico no está todavía por aquí.

-Tú eres médica. Dame el alta.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿Pero puedes leer mis informes y chequearme cuando quieras? –Sakura no dice nada-. Parece un poco abusivo. Fírmame el alta. Hazte responsable de tu viejo sensei.

-No está viejo. Sólo está hecho un cascajo –dice riendo-. ¿Por qué no firma el alta voluntaria?

-Tsunade ha prohibido que me permitan firmarla desde la vez anterior.

Sakura deja escapar una risita. Kakashi se levanta y se va al baño pasando junto a ella.

-Fírmame el alta –dice antes de perderse tras la puerta del baño.

Sakura toma el informe y empieza a leer.

Fuertes jaquecas. Nada raro en las pruebas más allá de una alta actividad cerebral y una alta sensibilidad lumínica. Algo habitual durante las jaquecas.

Estaba un poco borde, más de lo normal. Pero al menos estaba de buen humor. O lo que podía considerarse buen humor para un Hatake Kakashi que había pasado la noche en el hospital. La había esperado, ¿qué más podía pedir? Claro que no podía firmar el alta voluntaría…

 _Es Kakashi. Podría haberse ido si hubiera querido. Te ha esperado._

Sí. La había esperado.

Deja el informe sobre la mesa y sale de la habitación buscando firmar el alta mientras piensa que Kakashi es complicado de entender.

Conocía a muchos Kakashis. El sensei gruñon. El que siempre llegaba tarde. El que daría la vida por sus compañeros. El que fingia pasar de todos. El que pasaba de todos. El lector de pornografía. El que la hacía de rabiar revolviendole el pelo. El comandante del tercer escuadron en la cuarta guerra ninja. El amigo junto al que peleó en la guerra. El ninja con un aura letal. El ninja herido físicamente. El herido psicológicamente. Conocía muchos Kakashis. Y últimamente había conocido un Kakashi nuevo. El que paseaba con ella y los ninken. Un Kakashi que bromeaba para ocultar que nada iba bien. Un Kakashi que terminaba postrado en la cama de un hospital sin poder hablar.

Cuando regresa a la habitación, Kakashi vuelve a estar sentado en la cama leyendo su libro.

-Me debe una, sensei.

Sin responder Kakashi se levanta de un salto, coge su mochila y sale de la habitación. Sakura le sigue.

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-¿No has firmado mi alta? –pregunta Kakashi confuso.

-Sí. La he firmado. Pero ahora, _el paciente_ , es mi responsabilidad –dice señalando una hoja de altas.

-¿Y que sugieres Sakura? ¿Qué me pase todo el día siguiéndote por el hospital? La idea era salir de aquí –volvía a usar el tono de macho alfa.

-Hum, es un completo idiota, sensei. –La cara de Kakashi incrédulo por cómo le había llamado dura un segundo. Pero ella lo ha visto-. Tengo el día libre. Puede pasarse el día siguiéndome _fuera_ del hospital.

Kakashi sólo puede quedarse mirándola con una ceja levantada. Esta chica sabía dejarle perplejo.

…

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunta Kakashi cargando bolsas de comida-. ¿Y por qué toda esta comida? ¿Vas a montar una fiesta, Sakura-chan? –su tono ya no es el de macho alfa. Pero tampoco era el del Kakashi que fingia que todo iba bien.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es para su frigorífico.

-¿Mi frigorífico? –pregunta confuso.

-Sí. Lo he visto. Está vacío.

-¿Ahora vas a ser mi dietista? Creo que no lo necesito. Me veo bien.

Ella no se gira a mirarle, pero levanta una ceja. Si había intentado ser gracioso habiá olvidado el tono de humor en algún sitio.

-No se trata de eso. Las jaquecas pueden mejorar con una buena dieta.

-Llevo una buena dieta.

-Si sus ninken son felices comiendo todas sus sobras, es que no come bien.

Kakashi espera que ella diga algo más. Pero no dice nada. La sigue en silenció hasta su apartamento.

Una vez dentro ella va hasta la cocina, la sigue, deja las bolsas sobre la mesa, y comienza a guardar las cosas en la nevera bajo la antenta mirada de Sakura.

-Los nervios, la presión, el cansancio, emociones fuertes, el alcohol… Todo eso son detonantes de jaqueca. Será mejor que lo evite –su tono profesional hace que Kakashi se gire a mirarla un segundo.

-Evitar los nervios. Hecho. –Se gira para seguir metiendo cosas en la nevera.

-Hablo en serio. ¿Cuánto bebe los fines de semana con sus amigos?

-Poco.

-Le he visto.

-Crees ver demasiadas cosas Sakura-chan –dice revolviéndole el pelo-. No suelo tomar cosas con alcohol.

-Hablo en serio –repite.

-Nada de alcohol… Ni tabaco –añade él seriamente.

-Usted no fuma –dice ella sencillamente.

-Pues no empezaré –responde sonriendo con los ojos.

-Y debería pensar en dejar Anbu. Esas misiones son lo opuesto a la tranquilidad –responde ignorándole.

Él se tensa y no responde.

-¿Hay alguna relación entre volver a Anbu y las jaquecas? –pregunta ella.

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Lo dice sólo para que me calle?

-No. Las jaquecas empezaron antes de mi regreso a Anbu –asegura en tono serio.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?

Kakashi guarda silencio.

-Soy su médica. No me oculte información.

-Fue una de las razones para volver a Anbu. Quedarme en casa con dolor de cabeza no ayudaba. Pensé que salir a misiones me haría centrarme en otra cosa. Me obligaría a olvidarme de la jaqueca.

Ella le mira entornando los ojos.

-¿Funciona?

-¿El qué?

-Centrarse en otra cosa.

-Al principio sí. Luego empeoraron. Y termino sin poder apenas moverme, como viste ayer.

-Ahora mismo… ¿se encuentra bien?

Él la mira entornando los ojos. Y ella lo nota. Evaluando escenarios. Como siempre.

-¿Le duele la cabeza?

-Siempre me duele la cabeza –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien. Dígame qué siente exactamente cuando le da un episodio fuerte de jaqueca.

…...

Sakura está escribiendo alguanas cosas en una libreta.

-Mmm. Me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas más. Esta tarde.

-No creo que pueda.

-¿Tiene una misión?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo otras cosas.

-¿Leer su libro naranja?

-No, he terminado con ese. ¿Quieres que te lo preste?

-Sensei, hablo en serio. ¿Irá esta tarde al hospital?

Kakashi suspira profundamente.

-Lo pensaré.

-Vendré a buscarle a primera hora de la tarde –dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –pregunta sin pensar demasiado.

Sakura mira su muñeca, sujeta por una de las manos enguantadas de Kakashi. El contraste de temperatura entre la tela de la palma y sus dedos desnudos la produce una sensación que la obliga a cerrar la mano en un puño.

Kakashi la suelta en seguida al notarlo. No sabía porque había hecho eso.

-A casa, mi padre me estará esperando para comer.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Cómo? –pregunta sin entender.

-Me dejas toda esta… _porquería_ en la nevera y te vas a tú casa a comer?

-No es tan malo como parece. Hay verduras muy buenas ahí.

-¿Al menos saben a algo?

-Claro que saben a algo. Si lo prepara bien será un buen almuerzo.

-A puesto a que sí… -dice él sin creérselo.

-Claro que sí. No es tan difícil, no soy una gran cocinera, pero hasta yo podría.

-¿Tú podrías? Adelante.

Kakashi se cruza de brazos sobre el pecho y se queda mirándola.

Sakura guarda silencio un segundo. Había sido una frase hecha. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

-Adelante –insiste él-. La cocina es tuya. Haz algo que valga la pena con todo eso.

Era mejor que tirarse al sofá a dejar que el día pasara.

Ella le mira confusa. ¿No estaba cabreado hace apenas un par de horas?

 _Con éste hombre nunca se sabe._

Ya me he dado cuenta.

 _¿Crees que le pasa algo?_

No lo sé.

 _Ahora mismo hasta parece contento._

Sí.

 _Tu también crees que sólo finje, ¿verdad?_

Sí.

 _Pues él se lo ha buscado. Hay que ser directas._

Lo sé.

-Kakashi sensei…

-No me digas que no has elegido ni los ingredientes y ya te has rendido. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Me llevas con tu padre a comer?

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco ante el comentario. Y girándose para que él no la vea, deja que una sonrisa se dibuje en su cara.

 _Que no te distraiga._

-Kakashi sensei –vuelve a intentarlo-, a parte de las jaquecas, ¿está todo bien?

Kakashi se tensa visiblemente. Cambia su sonrisa bajo la máscara por un gesto más serio.

-Sí. La herida que trataste ya sanó.

-No hablo de eso. –Lo sabe.

Él no lo pondría fácil, lo sabía. Abre la nevera y saca algunas de las cosas que habían comprado hace unas horas.

-Me refiero… a que le veo… muy serio.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas Sakura-chan –responde con una pobre imitación de sonrisa.

Vuelven a guardar silencio mientras ella empieza a cortar algunas verduras.

-Kakashi sensei –no pensaba dejarlo así.

Él no responde, va hasta su lado y la ayuda. Saca una sarten y algo de aceite.

-Kakashi sensei yo…

La mira de reojo.

-Quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo para lo que haga falta –dice poniendo algunos ingredientes en la sartén.

-Lo sé –responde sencillamente.

-Si quiere hablar, o- Kakashi pone su mano sobre su cabeza, esta vez sin alborotar su pelo.

-Sakura-chan, está bien. Deja de preocuparte por los demás.

Eso era muy de Kakashi, pero si ella no se preocupaba por él, él no lo haría.

-Usted siempre ha estado ahí por los demás. Preocupándose y haciéndose cargo de todos. No sé que le pasa. Y da igual lo que diga. Le pasa algo. No pienso dejar que se culpe más de cosas que ni siquiera tienen que ver con usted. Le estaré vigilando –sentencia dándole un pequeño golpe con el codo para apartarle del fregadero y poder lavarse las manos.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Más o menos. En su garganta se habían quedado miles de cosas que quería haberle dicho, como que se dejara de tonterías, de ir de macho alfa, o de tipo que pasa de todo. Que dejara de fingir que todo estaba bien, y que de verdad, _de verdad_ , ella estaba ahí para él, porque era el único que le quedaba. Y que si él no la necesitaba, ella sí le necesitaba a él, porque después de compartir con él la guerra, después de todo, era quien mejor la comprendía.

Y aunque no podía presumir de conocerle a fondo, creía poder presumir de ser quien mejor le conocía. Porque por encima de todo, por encima de cualquier otro Kakashi, había un Kakashi que era hermético, un Kakashi que se imponía a cualquier otro Kakashi que ella conocía. ¿Quién sabía siquiera el color favorito de Kakashi?

 _¿El color naranja cubierta de Icha Icha?_ –comentó su _inner_ intentando calmar los nervios.

Se froto las manos con fuerza bajo el chorro de agua para que él no notara que en realidad estaba temblando.

Kakashi se queda mirándola por unos segundos. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura? ¿Tenía que responder a eso de algún modo? Él no era bueno con las palabras. Siempre que había intentado consolarla sólo había dicho lo que ella quería oir, no lo que en realidad tenía que haberla dicho. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder a eso?...

Se lo había buscado él, por retarla a cocinar.

Se obliga a dejar de mirarla y añade más cantidad a la sarten.

-Eso es mucha comida –dice Sakura secándose las manos.

-Para uno quizás, para dos creo que ira bien –dice sonriendo con los ojos-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Tú lo has pagado y lo has cocinado.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUARTO.


	6. De entrenamientos y acercamientos

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo 5. De entrenamientos y acercamientos._**

 ** _._**

-No lo sé, Naruto. Creo que tanto viaje para aprender a ser Hokage ha hecho mella en ti. Te veo bajo de forma.

-Si de verdad cree eso, sensei, cuándo quiera se lo demuestro.

-Nee, nee. No creo que pueda.

-Que sea ahora mismo, 'ttebayo!

-No sé si tengo tiempo Naruto. Debo entregar unos informes y...

-Vamos, Kakashi sensei –le interrumpe-, le demostraré que no sólo estoy aprendiendo a ser Hokage. Gaara me ha enseñado un par de cosas.

Kakashi entorna los ojos y le mira. Naruto había madurado bastante, pero por otro lado seguía siendo aquel chico que se entusiasmaba demasiado por todo. Y por un momento piensa que Sakura y él no tienen nada que ver. No es que Sakura no pusiera ganas en las cosas que hacía. Las ponía. Y muchas. Pero era un poco más comedida en demostrar su entusiasmo. Bastante más racional. No parecía hacer las cosas sin pensarlas al menos dos o tres veces antes.

Demasiado entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que se moría de ganas por ver ese par de cosas que había aprendido de Gaara. Ver de lo que era capaz Naruto siempre era asombroso.

-Está bien.

…

Se encontraban en plena pelea, poniendo a prueba los nuevos ataques de Naruto, cuando Sakura grita el nombre de éste.

Naruto al oírlo trastabilla sobre la rama del árbol en la que se apoya y recibe el ataque de Kakashi, que a pesar de frenar todo lo que puede, manda al rubio a unos metros en caída contra el suelo.

Antes de que Naruto toque el suelo Sakura esta debajo frenándole. Kakashi aparece a su lado en silencio.

Naruto ríe un momento y Sakura deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un profundo suspiro.

-¿Estás bien Naruto? – pregunta Kakashi ofreciéndole una mano y ayudándole a levantar.

-Sí. Gracias a Sakura.

-Lo siento Naruto, no quería distraerte –responde todavía desde el suelo.

-Está bien Sakura. Es sólo que no te había visto.

Kakashi ahora ayuda a levantar a Sakura.

-Por otra parte, es tu culpa Naruto –sentencia Sakura dejando a los dos hombres mirándose perplejos–. Si hubieras ido a saludarme nada más llegar a la aldea como haces siempre no habría tenido que aparecer aquí.

Naruto rompe a reír.

-Perdona Sakura-chan, me encontré con Kakashi, y me dijo que no estaba en forma. Tenía que demostrarle que no es así.

-Y sin embargo llevo razón. Mírate. Te has dejado caer desde al menos siete metros de altura sólo porque una mujer ha gritado tu nombre.

-No es justo sensei. Yo ni siquiera...

Ellos seguían hablando, pero Sakura ya no escuchaba nada. Él la había llamado mujer.

 _Mujer – MUJER –_ _MU-JER._

Incluso su _inner_ lo repetía para ver como sonaba. Y realmente sonaba muy bien.

-¿Verdad que sí Sakura-chan?

Había oído su nombre, pero ella seguía pensando en que él, por primera vez, no había hablado de ella como una _cría, niña, mocosa_ , o simplemente _molestia_.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-¿Eh?

-Le decía a Kakashi sensei que debería venir esta noche a cenar con nosotros. Incluso vendrán Sai y Yamato taishou.

-Mmm. No sé si podré ir esta noche Naruto. Tengo turno en el hospital.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, pídele a la vieja Tsunade que te lo cambie. Mañana por la tarde me voy con ella a la aldea oculta de las Rocas. Si no cenamos juntos hoy no sé cuando podremos. Kakashi sensei también vendrá, ¿verdad sensei?

Sakura mira a Kakashi. Se encuentra esperando su respuesta con más ganas de las que debería. Y cuando él simplemente se encoge de hombros y cierra sus ojos sonriendo, ella supo que pediría a Shizune que le cambiara el turno.

¿Qué la estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así con Kakashi cerca de ella? Cuando le había tendido la mano para ayudarla a levantar casi se cae de culo de nuevo al notar su otra mano cogiéndola de la cintura para frenar la fuerza con la que había tirado de ella.

Y ahora se encontraba deseando que él fuera a la cena. Por no hablar de todas esas sensaciones que últimamente tenía cada vez que paseaba con él y los ninken. No estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Para ella Kakashi había sido un gran profesor, y ahora un gran amigo. Sin embargo no se sentía así con Naruto o Sai. Acaso…

No. Simplemente sentía un gran respeto por Kakashi. Nada más.

 _¿Nada más? –_ intervino su _inner._

Se estaba cansando un poco de andar siempre silenciando lo que sentía y centrándose en sus obligaciones y las necesidades de otros.

 _Piensa un poco más en ti._

¿Acaso no se había prometido vivir sin arrepentirse, sin agachar su cabeza ni esconderse detrás de nadie, ni nada? ¿Sentía por él algo más que simple amistad y respeto? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Kakashi?... Eso era una estupidez. Él era su profesor.

 _Exprofesor._

Pero si no sentía nada… ¿entonces porque se había ruborizado cuando él la había llamado mujer?

 _MU-JER._

Y si resultaba que se estaba enamorando de él ¿qué? Era absurdo.

Era absurdo pero ahí estaban sus nervios para recordarla que algo pasaba.

Tenía que aclarar sus ideas. ¡Dattebayo!

 _Ya, para. Eres patética. No tienes que gritarte eso a ti misma cada vez que hagas una promesa._

-¿Entonces, nos vemos en Ichiraku a las ocho?

-¿A dónde vas, Naruto? –pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-A darme una ducha. Kakashi sensei me ha hecho morder el polvo. Incluso sin el sharingan es un oponente terrible.

Sakura nota como Kakashi se tensa por un segundo. En apenas un momento él ha recuperado su pose tranquila de siempre, pero ella lo ha visto.

Naruto no espera respuestas, salta a la rama del árbol más cercano y de ahí a la siguiente.

Sakura observa a Kakashi, que recoge algunas cosas del suelo.

 _Es guapo._

Cierto.

 _Mira que sexy, agachado enseñándonos el culo… y ahora ahí, de pie, bebiendo agua._

Sí.

 _Podría echarse un poco de agua por encima, para que esa camiseta se le pegará al torso y…_

Mmm.

 _¿De verdad crees que no sabes lo que sientes por él?_

¡CALLA!

Con ese pensamiento se pone colorada y se gira sobre sus talones para no ser vista.

-Mmm. Creo que yo también me voy –dice todavía sin girarse.

-Sakura.

-¿Mmm?

-Decepcionarás a Buru.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sin entender.

-Parece que te ha cogido cierto cariño. Y esperaba que hoy fueras a pasear con él.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

 _Y encima es taaaaan divertido._

-Puede venir a cenar ramen.

-A Buru no le gusta el ramen. Es decepcionante que no sepas los gustos de tu gran amigo –responde con un falso tono de indignación.

-La noche es larga Kakashi sensei. Quizás podamos hacerlo después. Tras la cena con el equipo.

Kakashi la mira entornando los ojos divertido. Y Sakura se da cuenta de que eso había sonado realmente mal.

-Pasear. Buru y yo. Solos.

-Lastima.

Kakashi mete sus manos en los bolsillos y comienza a andar en dirección a la aldea. Sakura se queda clavada en el suelo. ¿Estaría él riéndose de ella?

-Guruko también esperaba que le tirarás la pelota.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir ruborizándose y haciendo el tonto de esa manera.

Kakashi se ríe, una risa suave, casi imperceptible, una risa sin maldad, pero suficiente para activar de nuevo a Sakura que sacude su cabeza sintiéndose una idiota y comienza a andar para alcanzarle.

Sus paseos se habían convertido ya en una costumbre. Y aunque la cena con el equipo siete le apetecía muchísimo es cierto que echaría de menos el paseo con _los chicos_.

…

Sakura salió del hospital con menos tiempo del necesario para pasar por casa, darse una ducha y llegar a las ocho a Ichiraku. Pero si no se daba esa ducha no se veía con fuerza para aguantar a cuatro de sus chicos favoritos juntos.

Por eso es que, cuando llegó, incluso Kakashi estaba en Ichiraku, de pie junto a Yamato.

-Vamos Sakura-chan. Vamos por el segundo plato de ramen. Te hemos guardado sitio 'ttebayo.

-Buenas noches fea. Menos mal que has venido. Teuchi nos miraba mal cada vez que venía una pareja e impedíamos que ocupara tu sitio.

-Gracias Naruto. Gracias Sai.

-Buenas noches Sakura-san.

-Buenas noches Yamato taishou.

-Kakashi sensei –le llama-, por una vez llega antes que yo.

-Sakura-chan no pierdas el tiempo. Kakashi sensei se hizo viejo. La pelea de antes le agotó y se va a dormir.

Sakura mira a Naruto sin entender. Pero éste a regresado a su plato de ramen.

-Sí fea. Parece que vino para darnos las buenas noches e irse.

Sakura mira a Kakashi y ve que no tiene buena cara.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos. Tengo algunas cosas que no puedo dejar para mañana. Pasadlo bien y no comáis mucho.

-Pero Kakashi sensei usted dijo que vendría a cenar 'ttebayo.

-En realidad sólo me encogí de hombros Naruto.

-Pero sensei…

Yamato y Sakura en seguida se dan cuenta de que Kakashi sufre una de sus jaquecas.

-Naruto. No insistas. Tsunade-sama le ha mandado llamar – dice Yamato–. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-Obachan siempre nos estropea los planes.

Sakura sigue mirando a Kakashi. Que se pinza el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-Sempai, váyase, no llegue tarde. Las abuelitas a estas horas no vienen de hacer la compra –dice Yamato con el tono más serio del que es capaz.

Kakashi le mira con indiferencia. Sai, Naruto y Yamato rompen a reír.

-Hum.

Kakashi se gira para descubrir a Sakura mirándole seria. Mira hacía atrás y comprueba que ellos siguen riéndose sin prestarle atención.

-¿Quieres que invoque a Buru? ¿O dejáis el paseo para otro día? –dice sonriendo con los ojos.

-Otro día –responde sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Sakura-chan.

-Hasta mañana sensei. Mejórese.

Sakura ve como Kakashi mete las manos en los bolsillos y echa a andar. Ella se queda de pie. Viéndole alejarse.

-Sakura-chan siéntate y come algo.

La voz de Naruto rompe su ensimismamiento. Y sonríe a los chicos tomando asiento al lado de Yamato.

::::::::::::::::::::

A primera hora de la mañana Sakura entra a la consulta de un compañero médico. Éste estira su brazo derecho mientras ella reprime un gemido.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Metiéndome en medio de un entrenamiento.

-¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Ayer. Por la mañana.

-Debiste haber venido ayer.

-Pensé que sólo era un golpe.

-Sakura –usa un tono paternalista-, tienes una distensión muscular.

-Entonces sólo es un golpe –sentencia sonriendo.

-Necesitas reposo. Puedo acelerar la recuperación con chakra, pero necesitas reposo. Prométeme que nada de entrenar. Si no lo haces, te obligaré a cumplir tres días de baja.

-Está bien Nasuki-san. Nada de entrenamientos.

-¿Comes aquí hoy? –pregunta tímidamente.

-Mmm. Lo siento Nasuki, me temo que hoy no tengo tiempo ni para comer.

-Nunca tienes tiempo para comer. ¿Comes alguna vez?

-En mis días libres. Supongo –responde sonriendo a la vez que se pone de nuevo la bata médica y camina hacía la puerta.

Nasuki vuelve tras su mesa.

-Gracias Nasuki.

-De nada Sakura -Se despide de la puerta de su despacho. Pero no era algo nuevo. Sakura siempre andaba con prisas en el hospital.

…

Algunos de los ninken pelean por una pelota. Kakashi y Sakura están en silencio sentados en un banco de piedra iluminado con la luz de una farola cercana, entre ambos Pakkun se deja acariciar detrás de las orejas por una de las grandes manos de Kakashi.

A estas horas no hay nadie en la calle.

Sakura lanza una pelota a Guruko y deja escapar un gemido llevándose la mano al hombro.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Kakashi preocupado.

-Sólo es una distensión.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Fue ayer, cuando Naruto cayo sobre mí.

-Hum. Déjame ver.

Sakura se tensa cuando nota las manos de Kakashi sobre su hombro. Una sube por su cuello mientras los dedos de la otra recorren la anatomía de su hombro. Pakkun mira con atención a Kakashi.

-Relaja el hombro.

-No es necesario Kakashi sensei. Ya he ido esta mañana a que me lo vieran.

-Hum. Los médicos pueden ser muy buenos, pero yo tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de lesiones. Relájate.

-Kakashi sensei yo...

No termina la frase, necesita de toda su concentración para silenciar un gemido que pretender escaparse de su boca.

Él lo nota. No dice nada pero nota como el cuerpo de Sakura deja la tensión a un lado y se relaja. Sonríe bajo la máscara.

Los dedos de Kakashi presionan los lugares exactos. Y nota temblar a Sakura bajo sus manos.

-Gírate.

Ella obedece y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el banco. Pakkun baja del banco y se tumba junto a Buru. Kakashi se levanta y se pone de pie, a un lado de Sakura. Levanta el brazo de ésta y lo coloca entre su propio brazo y costado, manteniéndolo en alto, sujetando con su mano a la altura del triceps. Con la mano libre presiona los músculos del hombro, relajando y apretando a partes iguales.

Ella hacía rato que había dejado de pensar. Sólo se dejaba hacer.

Él vuelve a sonreír bajo la máscara cuando, esta vez, ella deja escapar un pequeño gemido y a continuación la nota tensarse de nuevo.

-Relaja –insiste como si nada apretando sus dedos sobre su hombro.

 _Es TAAAN genial._

Calla.

 _Pero si eres tú quien ha gemido._

Lo sé. Lo he oído.

 _Dirás que esto no sienta bien._

Calla.

 _Además, sus perros saben cuando perderse._

¿Mm?

La mano de Kakashi sube por su cuello y ella lo inclina dándole más acceso.

-¿Bien?.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, que si vas bien o te hago daño.

-Si. Eh... bien, bien.

El color rosa invade sus mejillas y se gira un poco para que él no lo vea.

 _MUY BIEN._

Pervertida.

 _Como tú. No me negarás que estás pensando en otras cosas…_

CALLA.

Kakashi se sienta tras ella, también a horcajadas sobre el banco, se quita las guantillas que forman parte de su uniforme y con sus dedos repasa los músculos que rodean el omóplato. Una de sus manos pasa por encima de su hombro y acaricia su clavícula buscando un punto concreto.

-Esto puede dolerte.

Y sin más aviso hunde sus dedos en la musculatura de Sakura que da un respingo hacía atrás pegando su espalda al pecho de Kakashi.

Está vez es él quien se tensa.

-Perdona –dice Kakashi con voz ronca.

-Está bien –responde intentando no darle importancia y separándose de él.

Pero él ya tiene su calor pegado a su pecho. El olor de su pelo invadiendo su nariz. El tacto de su piel grabado en sus dedos.

Y por un momento se pierde acariciando el hombro de Sakura. Ya no lo masajea. Ya no busca esos puntos donde hacer presión o una musculatura que estirar. Sólo pasea sus dedos por su piel. Y nota como ella empieza a temblar bajo su caricia.

Y entonces como si su cerebro hubiera estado en una pausa se da cuenta de lo que hace y se levanta casi de un brinco.

-Perdona Sakura. Tengo que irme. Yo… recordé algo –miente-. Espero que estes mejor.

Mira a los lados para ver a sus ninken que juegan o duermen a unos metros y simplemente desaparece. Dejándolos allí a todos, que se miran sin entender nada.

-Baka –gruñe Buru en un susurro.

…

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Llevaba un tiempo jugando con fuego, ¿acaso se había quemado? Se sentía bien paseando con ella, hablando o en silencio. Le hacía olvidarse de todo. La guerra, los muertos, las malas decisiones, las jaquecas, las inseguridades, la perdida del sharingan…

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer contra un árbol y se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

Ya volvía ese maldito dolor de cabeza que nunca le dejaba en paz.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del silencio.

Respiró hondo queriendo recuperar su olor. Y agito su cabeza intentando perderlo cuando lo encontró entre otros recuerdos de los últimos días.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él nunca se sentía así. Nunca. Podía estar en contacto con una mujer. Podía estar _dentro_ de una mujer. Y lo único que sentía era una satisfacción temporal. Temporal y breve. Tan breve como los minutos en que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto. Después era todo tan frustrante que lo había limitado a las necesidades mínimas. Unos minutos de sexo para que su cuerpo no enloqueciera, y ya. De echo pensaba que estaba empezando a sentir cierta fobia por el sexo. Cada vez esas experiencias estaban más distantes entre sí. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez.

Quizás eso es lo que le pasaba. Quizás necesitaba desahogarse.

Pero en su mente volvió a recordar el tacto de su hombro. La piel bajo sus dedos. Suave. Perfumada. Nerviosa.

No. Su cuerpo no había reaccionado ante la idea de tener sexo con una mujer.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado a ella.

Miró la palma de su mano, la que había acariciado el hombro de Sakura. Y lo cerró fuertemente.

Sakura ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña. Ni siquiera el cuerpo de una adolescente. Sakura ahora tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Una mujer muy atractiva.

Se había dado cuenta de eso en la guerra. Durante todas esas veces que había peleado a su lado. Espalda con espalda. Cuando uno de los dos había terminado apoyándose sobre el otro para asestar algún golpe al enemigo. Se sentía bien incluso en ese momento.

O cuando Sakura puso su mano sobre su pecho para que no se desplomara tras perder el sharingan, él había pasado su brazo sobre sus hombros, en ese momento, fue consciente de que Sakura ya era una mujer. Lo notó en su forma de sostenerle, en su forma de simplemente estar ahí de pie, en su forma de enfrentarse a todo.

Pero sobre todo lo notó en sus caderas, en su peso, en su cuerpo, fue cuando la tuvo colgando por la cintura. Sabía que en ese momento era una estupidez pensar en eso. Y realmente no fue más que unos segundos, pero sucedió. Por eso en parte, cuando todo terminó, decidió que era una buena opción distanciarse un poco de todo y todos.

Parecía tenerlo claro. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Una punzada de dolor atraviesa su cerebro recordándole la jaqueca incipiente. Se lleva las manos al pelo y deja escapar un suspiro.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía seguir así. No podía seguir sintiéndose así respecto a ella, su exalumna, catorce años más joven que él.

Tenía que alejarse de ella, era estúpido seguir con esa relación, por agradable que fuera. Simplemente no estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Y si ella llegaba a interesarse por él?, ¿cabía esa posibilidad?...

Agitó su cabeza quitándose esa idea de la mente.

Era absurdo, por no hablar de que ella merecía a alguien más joven y menos jodido. Alguien con un pasado más sencillo y un futuro más…

-Sencillamente un futuro –se dijo en un susurro.

Volvió a llevarse las manos a las sienes. Maldito dolor de cabeza. Con un poco de suerte acabaría con él.

Dejó escapar el aire lentamente cerrando los ojos.

No tenía que haber aceptado quedar con ella noche tras noche. Se había repetido que era por ella, porque se sentía sola. Pero en realidad había sido un egoísta, era él quien se sentía solo. Y ella… bueno, ella le hacía sentir bien. Olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones pasadas y futuras.

Futuras… Tsunade le había dicho que se fuera preparando, que no pensaba estar mucho más tiempo en el cargo. Y que los altos mandos ya habían tomado la decisión.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando esa gente? ¿Él? ¿Hokage? ¿De qué servía él sin el sharingan?

De nada.

No servía de nada desde la guerra. Sí, puede que todos creyeran que había tenido un gran papel en la guerra, pero en realidad él se había pasado la batalla mirando a Obito. Su compañero. Su amigo. Aquel por el que tanto había llorado y al que tantas veces había ido a visitar delante de la Piedra de los Heroes Caidos, aquel al que pedía opinión esperando oir su respuesta en los más profundo de su mente. Eso es todo lo que había hecho durante la batalla una vez que fue consciente de que no era Madara Uchiha al que enfrentaban, era él, Obito. Y todo eso mientras los demás luchaban por salvar al mundo.

Él sólo se había quedado mirando, sin hacer nada. Incluso dejó que le robaran su sharingan. El sharingan de Obito.

Sólo pudo hacer algo cuando Obito le prestó de nuevo sus ojos. Su gran momento. Y todo gracias a un nuevo regalo de Obito. Todo él era una mentira. Todo él era una vida prestada. La de Obito.

Gracías a ello pudo salvar una vez más la vida de Sakura. Y entonces ya agradeció a Kami por ello.

Algo absurdo, dado que él no creía en dioses ni casualidades. Si fuera así, Kami había estado jugando a descojonarse de él toda su vida. Y ese no es el dios que describía la gente. Un dios que se ríe de ti y no deja de putearte para ponerte a prueba. No. Él no creía en dioses. Toda su vida había sido una gran broma desde aquel día en que llegó a casa y encontró a su padre muerto en el suelo.

Si Kami hubiera existido no habría permitido que un hombre que lo dio todo por salvar a sus compañeros hubiera terminado así. El gran colmillo blanco de Konoha. Ni hubiera permitido que el rayo amarillo hubiera acabado así, junto a su mujer, dejando a un niño sin nadie que le protegiera.

Bueno, ese era otro punto por el que culparse y hundirse más. Entonces tenía sus propios problemas, pero no hizo nada por él. Si Minato hubiera podido decirle algo en aquella época seguro que se traducía en un doloroso puñetazo en la cara.

Había sido un gilipollas dejando a Naruto a su suerte.

La jaqueca vuelve a golpearle, esta vez más fuerte. Y decide ir a la Torre Hokage buscando a Tsunade para conseguir algo que calme el dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO QUINTO.

...

Respuestas a reviews:

Winter Untold – Me encanta que te encante mi Kakashi :P Ahora sólo necesitamos convertirle en alguien de carne y hueso y clonarle para que todas tengamos uno XD XD

Kunieda Hatake – No hay beso todavía, pero baaah, os he dejado un momento muy KakaSaku :P No puedes quejarte, jajajaja. Aunque Sakura se ha quedado un poco con cara de pez, o eso me imagino yo, es como si la hubiera dejado a medias, jajajajaja, yo creo que no habría reaccionado en toda la noche. Ahí, tiesa en el banco. ¿De verdad se ha ido y me ha dejado aquí?, cómo ha dicho Buru: BAKAAA!

Madi – ¿Ocultando? Pobre Kakashi, él no oculta nada. Bueno a parte de su rostro, que no es poco. En fin, mi Kakashi más alla de esconder su rostro (el pobre ya no tiene ni sharingan que ocultar) no oculta nada… ¿o sí? Lo sabremos, todo está escrito, y no me refiero al destino, me refiero al Word que tengo en el ordenador.

MSRP – Lo de comer con el "suegro" era una opción que pasó por mi cabeza, pero creo que era forzar la máquina. Kakashi no habría ido a pesar de dejarse llevar. Sin embargo hacer que se quedará sonaba más real en mi cabeza, sonaba más a algo que un Kakashi que no quiere hacer, haría. Respecto al canon, me quedo con que, aunque se fue con SasASCO, digo Sasuke, toda la guerra fue un gran KakaSaku. Sólo hay que quitar el último capítulo para que las cosas acaben como nos de la gana :P

Un besazo para todos. Mañana más. Y si sigo sin querer trabajar en lo que debo (estoy de vacaciones, no presionen) quizás escriba otro corto.

Ciao.


	7. De huidas y afrontamientos

Nota de Autora: Os voy a meter un tocho aquí que no os van a quedar ganas de leer el capítulo. Pero es necesario.

Estaba pensando, ya os comenté que me gusta seguir el canon. Y lo intento completamente. Pero luego he pensado, es fácil con Kakashi, Kakashi al final de la serie sólo tiene dos opciones, hundirse más o salir a flote. Pero es un hombre de treinta y algunos años que ya ha vivido de todo. Y que tiene el carácter forjado, que ha pasado por momentos horribles y unos pocos buenos -quiero imaginar a un Kakashi sonriente y feliz de la mano de su madre, que nunca lo llegamos a ver porque siempre le vimos de la mano de su padre con un cierto aire de arrogancia que Obito vino a quitar dándole un par de hostias figuradamente hablando-.

Frente a él tenemos a Sakura. Sakura es… un mundo de posibilidades fuera del canon. ¿A qué me refiero? Para mi Sakura, al acabar el manga, es otra Sakura. La Sakura que empezó en Shippuden desapareció hace mucho, pero tampoco es la Sakura que toma una determinación y se presenta ante Naruto para decirle que ya ha olvidado a Sasuke y que está enamorada de él. Esa es una Sakura que sigue sin reconocer sus sentimientos en voz alta, y que sigue confusa. Que necesita a Kakashi y a Naruto para salir viva –en el enfrentamiento con Sasuke tras la muerte de Danzo-, no por ser inferior en pelea, sino por ser incapaz de entender sus sentimientos todavía –por dios si Kakashi la entiende mejor que ella misma-.

Tras la guerra no hemos visto a Sakura, el manga acaba repentinamente. Para mi, Sakura es otra completamente. Sakura es esa chica que de una vez por todas ya no deja que nadie se ponga delante de ella para protegerla, es una chica que, tras decirlo mucho, por fin está _junto_ a ellos. No a sus espaldas. Es una chica que ha vivido una guerra con 20 años (aprox.), una chica que cree en ella misma. Sakura es una chcia que invoca a Katsuyu (la babosa de Tsunade) y se pone junto a Naruto (un chico con un chakra impresionante y jinchuriki del juubi) y junto a Sasuke (un Uchiha con el sello maldito y conocedor de técnicas prohibidas), ECHALE HUEVOS. Una chica que ha tenido que meter sus manos en la caja torácica de su mejor amigo -de su hermano- y hacer latir su corazón con sus propias manos, FLIPA. Una chica que en la batalla final salva a su profesor, AINSSS. Una chica que enfrenta al malo final a puñetazos y le rompe uno de sus cuernos, LOS OTROS DOS TODAVÍA NO LE HAN NI SOPLADO EL FLEQUILLO. Y lo enfrenta a puñetazos porque ella no tiene ese chakra ni esas técnicas, HAZLO TÚ, A VER QUE TAL.

En fin, que si alguno o alguna todavía piensa que Sakura no es una de los personajes que más ha evolucionado -desde esa niña que sólo sabe llorar y pedir que salven a los demás-, si alguno piensa que Sakura Haruno sólo sirve para meter a un personaje femenino en la trama… eso es porque no ha prestado mucha atención a la pelirrosa en todos estos putos años, CUIDADO QUE ME CALIENTO :P.

Precisamente es todo esto lo que me cabrea tanto del final. Porque Sakura es una chica que se habría alegrado mucho, muchísimo, de recuperar a Sasuke, tanto como Naruto. Pero que nunca, _nunca_ , _Nunca_ , habría pensado que lo que sintió cuando era una cría podría tener validez alguna en el presente. Que tras el enfrentamiento donde había decidido matarle ve al verdadero Sasuke y no piensa que sea el chico que conoció -y si realmente lo piensa, ¿cómo es que luego todo da igual?-. Que un chico, orgulloso -porque sí, a pesar de todo sigue siendo un orgulloso-, un chico solitario, un chico que ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho, simplemente no es lo que ella necesita a su lado. No necesita a un chico que, según el cap. 700 y siguientes, la deja por años -y encima me la presentan con un pañuelito en la cabeza limpiando su casita como una mujer del hogar (con todo el respeto por ellas, pero ESO no es SAKURA)-. Eso no es lo que una chica como Sakura, con ese carácter y capaz de lo que ha demostrado ser capaz, buscaría, NO.

Es una chica que ahora dice lo que piensa, y que si sabe que las cosas no se pueden forzar, también sabe que no se pueden frenar. Porque tras vivir esa guerra sabe que la vida no es para aferrarse al pasado, ni esperar al futuro. La vida es el presente, un presente que hay que vivir sin importar lo demás.

Hala, y ahora, si os quedan ganas, leéis el nuevo capítulo. BESISSSSS XD XD XD

::::::::::::::

...

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 6. De huidas y afrontamientos._**

 ** _._**

Los días siguientes, él y los ninken, simplemente no aparecerían. Sakura había pensado mucho en ello.

Estaba enamorada de él. Ya no podía negárselo a si misma.

Ni podía, ni quería negarlo. Él se había ido esa noche sin motivo, y desde entonces se evitaban.

Sakura estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, y producía en ella una vergüenza que la hacía cambiar la dirección cuando le veía.

Claro que él también cambiaba de dirección cuando la veía. Según ella, exactamente por lo mismo. Sabía que su alumna se había enamorado de él.

Y sí, posiblemente la gente lo vería mal, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, lo único que le importaba era que Kakashi se alejaba de ella.

Llevaba unos días sin verle, y no sabía si era mejor o peor.

Mejor por no alimentar más sus fantasías.

Peor porque de verdad, _de verdad_ , _De Verdad_ , le echaba de menos.

Mucho. Le echaba mucho de menos. Se había acostumbrado a esos paseos. A su compañía. A sus miradas crípticas. A su risa. A sus ninken. A todo él.

Argggg. Estaba loca por él. Y el estúpido había decidido que lo mejor era alejarse de su vida.

Tras unos días de no conseguir sacársele de la cabeza llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era enfrentarle. No se trataba de reconocerle sus sentimientos. Eso era una locura, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de eso. Se trataba de recuperar su amistad.

Dejaría de huir. Iría a su casa. Tenía la excusa perfecta.

Imitando la típica acción de Naruto se para frente a la ventana de Kakashi y da un par de golpecitos.

Él se acerca hasta la ventana y su rostro cambia a una expresión de sorpresa. Se queda parado frente a la ventana.

-¿No piensa abrirme?

Él duda por un momento, y abre la ventana.

Viste su uniforme jounin, pero sin el chaleco verde.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No sé. Dígalo usted.

No, no había venido por ninguna misión. Había venido porque la había estado evitando y era completamente consciente de ello. No respondió.

-¿Qué pasa sensei? ¿Me está evitando?

Entorna los ojos y sigue sin responder.

-¿Puedo entrar? ¿O me va a traer un vaso de agua aquí? Estoy muerta de sed.

-Hum.

Se echa a un lado y le indica que entré.

Sakura respira y se relaja. No sabía qué esperar. Y estaba realmente nerviosa.

-¿Agua? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Sí. Por favor.

Kakashi avanza hasta la cocina. Sakura le sigue y se queda en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo van las jaquecas?

Él le da acerca un vaso con agua del grifo.

-Igual –responde con gesto serio–. Peor en realidad.

-Vaya. –Sakura bebe el agua de un trago y deja el vaso sobre la mesa-. Déjeme ver.

Se acerca hasta él. Kakashi da un paso atrás cuando siente las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho.

-Perdón.

-No es nada. Tienes las manos frías –miente.

Le ha pillado por sorpresa y ha reaccionado sin querer.

Ella vuelve a acercarse a él, está vez sin tocarle.

-Míreme.

Kakashi obedece. Y por un momento se pierde en los ojos verdes que le miran con preocupación.

-¿Algún detonante?

-¿Eso no me lo preguntaste ya? –no suena molesto, para Sakura sólo suena agotado.

-No. No me refiero a cuando empezó. Me refiero a cada jaqueca.

-Hum. No.

-¿Algún cambio en los síntomas?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué es _peor_?

-Bueno, son más intensas. Un nueve.

-¿Siendo diez " _quiero morir_ "? –pregunta citándole.

Él no responde. Y ella se acerca más, mirando su ojo derecho.

-¿Le molestan particularmente los ojos?

-No.

-Mmm.

Ella se separa. Y se queda mirándole.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta él dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Me está evitando? –pregunta ignorándole.

-¿Qué?

-El otro día apareció Buru.

-Hum.

-Me dijo que simplemente no le apetecía salir, que estaba en casa.

-Me dolía la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sabe de qué día estoy hablando.

-Llevo varios días con dolor de cabeza –no mentía, pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

Decide no presionarle.

-¿Ha ido al hospital?

-Tsunade me dio unas pastillas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

-Bien. Supongo.

-Entonces vamos.

Ella se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta. Kakashi entorna los ojos.

-Vamos –insiste.

-¿A dónde?

-A dar una vuelta.

Mira a su alrededor buscando una excusa. Pero en realidad le apetece ir con ella. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y la sigue sin decir nada.

…

Cuando han dejado atrás las puertas de Konoha, Sakura rompe el silencio.

-Tsunade-sama ha comunicado su renuncia.

Kakashi se tensa. Sabe lo que eso significa.

-Y el nombre de Hatake Kakashi ya es más que coreado por todos en el consejo.

-Hum.

-Sé que no quiere ser Hokage, pero...

-No, no quiero serlo –interrumpe-. Pero si creen que es lo mejor, cumpliré con ello –suena realmente cansado.

-No debería ser una obligación. No debería sentirse así.

-Que más da cómo me sienta mientras sea lo que han elegido.

-Eso suena realmente triste.

Él no responde.

-Kakashi sensei, yo en verdad creo que será un gran Hokage.

-Eso es absurdo –deja escapar sin pensarlo.

Ella se para en seco. Y él da un par de pasos más y se gira a mirarla.

-En verdad lo piensa, ¿verdad?

-¿El qué?

-Que usted no es el adecuado para el puesto.

Kakashi se vuelve a girar y sigue andando.

-¿Es por el sharingan?

Él se detiene de nuevo y ella nota tensarse los músculos de su espalda.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –pregunta él sin girarse.

-Le he visto. Veo como cada vez que alguien menciona su sharingan o habla de lo que era capaz de hacer con él usted se tensa. Justo como acaba de hacer.

Sin decir nada se gira para mirarla.

-Kakashi sensei, usted es mucho más que el sharingan.

Ella se acerca hasta él.

-Le he visto vencer enemigos sin levantar el hitai-ate. Le he visto planificar ataques sin dudar mínimamente de su éxito. Le he visto salvar la vida de sus compañeros en miles de ocasiones. Sensei, eso lo hizo usted, no el sharingan. El sharingan sólo era una parte más.

-La gran parte.

-¿ _La gran parte_? ¿Qué tiene que ver el sharingan con lo que Naruto ha conseguido?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto conmigo? –responde cansado.

-Sensei, Naruto es quien es gracias a usted. Gracias a Iruka, Jiraiya y Yamato. Gracias a todos ustedes que le enseñaron a ser quien es. Naruto nunca abandonó a nadie por que usted le dijo que debía ser así.

-Eso es de Obito.

-No. Eso fue usted quien se lo enseñó.

Kakashi suspira cansado. Una vida prestada. La de Obito.

-Sakura, no hace falta que hagas todo esto. Aceptaré el cargo de Hokage.

-No estoy tratando de que acepte el cargo. Sé que lo hará. ¡Estoy tratando que vea lo estúpido de la idea que tiene en su cabeza! –dice levantando el tono de voz.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta negando con la cabeza.

-¡De la idea de que cuando perdió el sharingan se volvió completamente inútil!

Kakashi cambia el gesto cansado a uno serio, duro, uno que le indica a Sakura que está pisando terreno peligroso.

-Puede mirarme como quiera –Sakura al contrario de bajar el tono por la mirada de Kakashi sube más la voz-. Pero no pienso callarme. Déjeme preguntarle, ¿volvió a Anbu para olvidar las jaquecas o para encontrar una misión donde acabaran con su vida?

Kakashi no responde.

-¿Y qué pasa con los demás? –grita en mitad del bosque.

Sakura le mira retándole. Él sigue con gesto duro.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás? –repite ella casi en un susurro.

-Ya no hay nadie más -responde en un rugido.

Kakashi la mira serio. Su gesto se ha hecho más duro. Y pasa sus manos por su pelo sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Se arrepiente de haberla gritado. Pero realmente piensa lo que ha dicho.

-¿Y YO? ¿YO NO SOY NADIE MÁS? –comienza a gritar dolida–. Estoy aquí. Maldita sea estoy aquí sola. Y usted dice que no hay nadie más. Se va a distintas misiones esperando no volver, deseando no volver. Es egoísta. Es muy egoísta Kakashi.

Kakashi se tambalea. No le ha tocado, pero ha notado una fuerte bofetada en su cara.

Sakura guarda silencio. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo intentando reprimir el temblor en sus manos, que se cierran en un puño. Se muerde el labio inferior intentando contener su rabia.

Kakashi la mira en silencio. Su gesto a cambiado, la dureza a abandonado su rostro pero sigue serio. Arrastra sus manos por su pelo otra vez y las deja caer a los lados.

Cuando está apunto de abrir la boca para decir algo Sakura le corta.

\- Por favor, Kakashi, para –ruega abandonando el usted y los títulos honoríficos.

\- Sakura, no se de qué estás hablando. Yo no-

Ella no le deja hablar, acorta la distancia que hay entre ellos y le abraza.

Kakashi se tensa bajo su abrazo.

-Por favor, Kakashi –dice en un lamento.

Y Kakashi la oye sollozar pegada a su pecho.

-Por favor.

Kakashi nota su calor. Sus brazos rodeándole. Sus lágrimas a través de su camiseta.

Sube sus manos hasta la cintura de Sakura y responde a su abrazo.

Ella estaba llorando por su culpa.

Ella, que era quien le quedaba.

Ella, que era quien le hacía reír en los peores momentos. Que hacía desaparecer su jaqueca. Que era la única persona a la que había dejado entrar en su vida en los últimos meses.

Ella, que le hacía sentir vivo.

Ella sin duda era alguien.

-Lo siento. Yo… No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-No estaba pensando, idiota –recupera el usted a pesar de seguir llorando.

Ese no había sido su plan en un principio.

Cuándo nota que su llanto se calma, separa el rostro de su pecho y sin deshacer el abrazo le mira desde abajo.

-Sigo siendo una llorona. Perdóne.

-Está bien. Tranquila.

Kakashi se separa un poco más de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos levantan el rostro de Sakura un poco más y sus dedos recogen las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

Sakura le había salvado en más de una ocasión durante la guerra. Y ahora volvía ha hacerlo.

-Yo no estoy echo para el papeleo. Necesitaré a alguien que me ayude con todo ello.

Ella sonríe, todavía con los ojos rojos.

-Buscaremos a alguien con experiencia.

-Hum. Estaba pensando en alguien de confianza.

-¿Gai sensei es de confianza? –pregunta ella dejando escapar una risita entre las últimas lágrimas.

-Hum. Quizás alguien que no se tome tantas confianzas, pero que no tema decirme las cosas que crea que necesito escuchar. Alguien inteligente, con cabeza.

-Mmm. No se me ocurre nadie así.

-Que pena. Tendré que hacer entrevistas de trabajo. Odio hacer entrevistas.

-Kakashi sensei.

-¿Hum?

-No pienso encargarme de leer los informes, eso es cosa suya.

Kakashi ríe bajo la máscara.

-Gracias Sakura.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEXTO.

PD: GRACIAS SAKURA. Sin ti el manga sería una mierda de dos chicos picados por pelear.


	8. De nuevas etapas y atrevimientos

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo 7. De nuevas etapas y atrevimientos._**

 ** _._**

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde la renuncia de Tsunade. A primera hora de la mañana ya estaba todo preparado para el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage. Habían venido los Kages de otras naciones y gente de todo el País del Fuego. Todos se amontonaban en la plaza de Konoha esperando el comienzo de la ceremonia.

Una ceremonia que Kakashi había intentado retrasar todo lo posible, a pesar de estar cumpliendo ya con parte de sus nuevas obligaciones con la ayuda de Tsunade y Sakura. Pensaba que si lo postergaba lo suficiente quizás se daban cuenta del error que cometían nombrándole Rokudaime Hokage y darían el salto a Naruto.

Era un pensamiento absurdo, lo sabía. Pero estaba corto de ideas.

-Esto me sigue pareciendo una locura. ¿De verdad no quieres que deje caer tu nombre como mejor opción?

-Tranquilo. Yo estaré ahí –responde ignorando la pregunta-. No podré estar a su lado durante la ceremonia. Pero estaré allí. Orgullosa de mi sensei –y diciendo esto muestra una enorme sonrisa y le ajusta el chaleco de los nuevos uniformes.

Las manos de ella sobre el pecho de él.

-Perfecto. ¿Ve?

Kakashi estaba nervioso. Ser Hokage no era su sueño, pero desde hacía algo más de un mes no sonaba tan mal. Tener a Sakura tan sonriente. Tan cerca. Con la promesa de ser su apoyo durante esta nueva etapa.

Ignorarla no había funcionado, los días habían resultado una mierda, y las noches perfectas para torturarse. Tenerla cerca era mejor opción. Durante gran parte de la noche no conseguía dormir tampoco, seguía torturándose. Pero al menos el día resultaba ser bastante agradable.

Cerró los ojos mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para colocarle el hitai-ate sobre su frente.

Sakura se inclinó hacía adelante pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de él y colocó algunos mechones que se habían quedado atrapados bajo la goma del hitai-ate.

Él notó los pechos de Sakura presionando contra su pecho a través del chaleco. El roce de sus brazos en su cuello. Su aliento en su oreja. Y de algún lugar de sus recuerdos llegó a su mente su tacto. La suavidad de su piel.

-Mmm. No sé si este nuevo modelo es mejor o peor –comenta Sakura-. Atarlo era más sencillo.

-¿Más sencillo? –pregunta abriendo los ojos.

-Bueno, al menos no dejaba el pelo tan aplastado.

-Creo que no es una cuestión de estilismo –responde riendo bajo la máscara.

Ella pensó que últimamente reía mucho. Recuperó su postura inicial. Se separó un paso de él y le miró de arriba abajo.

-Mmm.

-¿Cómo me veo? –pregunta entrelazando sus dedos sobre la cabeza y aplastando su cabello.

-Me gusta. Es muy bonito el nuevo diseño.

Ella se acerca de nuevo para apartar un mechón que tapa el símbolo de Konoha del hitai-ate.

Sin pensarlo Kakashi la atrapa por la cintura evitando que se separe de él. Y sin pensarlo se baja la máscara y presiona sus labios contra los de ella. Suave, sin apenas ejercer presión. Lo justo para sentir su calidez. Ella tiembla bajo sus manos. El beso dura sólo un momento. Y Kakashi se separa. Apenas unos milímetros. Lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Pero Sakura tiene los ojos cerrados.

El tiempo para Kakashi se detiene. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué tenía Sakura que le hacía sentir así? Nunca se quitaba la máscara. Nadie había conseguido quitarle la máscara después de la muerte de su padre. Nadie. Ni cuando se metía en la cama de una mujer se había bajado la máscara. A ellas nunca les hizo gracia, pero no se trataba de contentarlas. Al menos no en ese aspecto. Muchas veces ni siquiera se había sacado los pantalones.

Y hacía unos segundos se había bajado la máscara para besar a Sakura sin pensarlo. Había sentido la necesidad de sentir sus labios. La calidez de sus labios. Algo por lo que nunca había sentido necesidad. Con nadie.

El timbre del apartamento de Kakashi suena obligándole a colocar la máscara de nuevo en su lugar y dejando más distancia entre ellos. Sakura entonces abre los ojos y se pasa la lengua sobre los labios.

-Lo siento Sakura. –Se aparta rápidamente de ella y baja la mirada. Frotando su mano por la nuca–. No sé… en qué estaba pensando. Yo...

-¡Kakashi sensei! Sé que está ahí dentro, 'ttebayo. He vuelto para su nombramiento. Abra. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –grita Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura mira por encima del hombro de Kakashi, hacía la puerta. Él sigue mirando al suelo.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Ya está. El momento que esperaba había sucedido. Había perdido la cabeza. Había besado a Sakura. Su ex-alumna. Sakura. A quien sacaba catorce años. Sakura. El día que le nombraban Hokage. Seguro que eso era abuso de autoridad con todas las de la ley.

Ella baja la cabeza y le mira intentando ver el rostro de Kakashi, que sigue fijo en el suelo.

Kakashi sin levantar la cabeza sube sus mirada para verla. Está sonriendo. Sus ojos brillan.

-¡Vamos viejo pervertido. Deje de leer Icha Icha y abra la puerta! –insiste Naruto golpeando la puerta.

-Tan ruidoso como siempre, ¿verdad sensei? –Sakura habla tranquila.

Le rodea y va hacía la puerta para abrir a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan. No sabía que estabas aquí. Cuanto tiempo –dice Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ambos se funden en un abrazo que dura poco para un Kakashi que necesitaba una vida para reaccionar.

-¿Qué le pasa al espantapájaros? –pregunta Naruto señalando a un Kakashi de espaldas a ellos, todavía inmóvil en mitad de la sala.

Sakura se gira a verle, y una pequeña carcajada se escapa de sus labios.

-Está nervioso. No tiene claro si esto es lo correcto.

-¿Qué? –Naruto camina hasta enfrentar a Kakashi–. No piense tonterías sensei. Claro que es lo correcto. Ocuparía su puesto si pudiera 'tebbayo. Pero me toca esperar. Será un gran Rokudaime, sensei.

-Eso le digo yo. Que no se preocupe tanto. Da igual lo que piensen los demás.

Entonces reacciona y mira a Sakura. ¿Estaba ella hablando de lo mismo que Naruto?

-¿Los demás? Pero que dices Sakura-chan, los demás quieren que Kakashi sea Hokage. Todos están encantados con la idea.

-Naruto. ¿Cuándo has llegado? –por fin rompe su silencio.

-Hace un par de horas. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Gracias, Naruto.

Naruto abraza a Kakashi, que responde con unas palmadas en su espalda.

-¿Éste es el nuevo uniforme? Es chulo sensei –dice Naruto-. ¿Quién lo diseñó?

-No lo sé –responde encogiéndose de hombros- ¿un modista? –responde sencillamente, provocando una carcajada en Naruto y Sakura.

-Deberíamos movernos, o llegará tarde. Y no querrá llegar tarde a su nombramiento como Hokage, ¿verdad? –interrumpe Sakura.

-Siempre puede decir que se perdió en el camino de la vida, ¿verdad que sí Kakashi sensei? –dice Naruto riendo.

Ambos chicos ríen a carcajadas mientras Kakashi sólo atina a mirar a Sakura de reojo. Naruto sale primero, seguido de Sakura que se gira para mirar a Kakashi parado en mitad de la sala. Cuando éste va a dar el primer paso ella le guiño un ojo y se queda pegado de nuevo al sitio.

 _"Da igual lo que piensen los demás"._

…

La ceremonia comienza. Kakashi no es muy consciente de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Tsunade y los Kages de otras aldeas a un lado, los mandamases del país del fuego al otro, junto a los Daimyos de los diferentes países. La gente de Konoha delante de ellos, abajo. Muy abajo. Él sólo busca con la mirada a la pelirrosa que ocupa sus pensamiento e impide que se concentre en lo que está pasando.

Nota como le ponen el haori con la inscripción de Rokudiame Hokage y el sombrero con el kanji de Hokage. Y repite unas palabras que en algún lugar de su cabeza entiende que tiene que repetir. Entonces todos rompen en aplausos y ve al pequeño grupo entre los que espera encontrarla. En un tejado, sobre la multitud. Naruto, Sai, los chicos de Kurenai, Asuma y Gai, incluso Kankuro y Temari. Todos están allí. Todos menos ella. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Entonces la ve. Está unos metros más a la izquierda que ellos. Junto a Buru. Apartada. Y le estaba mirando. Sus piernas cuelgan del tejado y sobre el regazo tiene una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo. Sonríe cuando nota que él la mira. Y le saluda tímidamente desde la distancia.

Quería saludarla de vuelta. Pero no creyó que fuera muy apropiado con todos esos ojos pendientes de él.

-Kakashi, al menos podrías prestar atención mientras te nombran Hokage.

Es a penas un susurro, pero un escalofrío le recorre de arriba abajo al escuchar a la Godaime con voz amenazante. A su pesar aparta la vista de Sakura y mira a la, hasta hace unos momentos, Hokage.

-Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage de Konogagakure no Sato. –Se gira para mirar quien ha dicho eso, pero ni siquiera le conoce.

El pueblo aplaude, silba y vitorea. Pero a él todo eso le da igual. De nuevo regresa su mirada a Sakura. Ella se pone en pie de un brinco. Y se aleja saltando de tejado en tejado.

…

Horas después sigue siendo felicitado y abrazado por más gente de la que puede soportar. Y entre toda esa gente nota una ausencia. La de ella.

Tras la celebración oficial y la conversación obligada con muchos representantes de demasiados lugares, la gente empieza a irse, quedando los más cercanos, que se empeñan en ir a tomar algo para celebrarlo, pero él se excusa con que está cansado y necesita dormir. Así que tras un largo debate sobre cómo ir sin el Hokage a celebrar el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, aceptan irse a celebrar el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, sin el Hokage.

Entra en su nuevo despacho sin encender las luces. Rodea la mesa y se sienta en la silla del Hokage. Su silla. Allí todo era demasiado grande. Mira a su alrededor. Conoce muy bien ese espacio. Pero el escritorio, la sillas y las butacas son nuevos. Incluso los cuadros son nuevos. No entendía porque habían cambiado todo. A él todo eso le daba realmente igual.

Sin embargo Sakura le había convencido de que ser Hokage era mucho más que tomar decisiones y firmar papeles. Incluso había llegado a un acuerdo con el consejo por el cual podría seguir yendo a misiones. No sería el primer Hokage en hacerlo, Tobirama Senju nunca dejó de ir a misiones, de hecho, él seguía llevando a un equipo de Genins cuando fue nombrado Nidaime. Ser Hokage no iba a resultar tan horrible como había pensado en un principio.

Se quita los guantes, se descalza y se hunde en su silla. Por un momento se queda mirando por el gran ventanal desde el que se ve toda la aldea pensando en qué significa ser Hokage para él.

Con su dedo indice recorre el kanji sobre el sombrero que le identifica como Hokage. El sombrero siempre era el mismo. Lo que cambiaba era la inscripción en el haori. ¿Qué habría significado para Minato llevarlo?

Se puso el sombrero lentamente y una de sus manos recorrió el borde.

¿Sería capaz de protegerlos a todos de ser necesario? Eran tiempos de paz entre las grandes naciones, pero eso no significaba que grupos como Akatsuki no fueran a dar problemas.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

No sabía porqué había ido allí en vez de irse a casa a leer Icha Icha Paradise.

-Felicidades Hokage-sama.

Da un brinco sobre la silla. ¿Cómo no había notado que no estaba solo? En verdad se sentía cansado.

-Vaya. He conseguido asustar al Hokage. Debo estar convirtiéndome en una gran kunoichi.

-Eres una gran kunoichi –dice girándose para verla.

Se acerca hasta la mesa de Kakashi y enciende una pequeña lámpara. No ilumina la estancia por completo, pero lo justo para que puedan verse.

-¿Ha huido de su celebración, Hokage-sama?

Él la mira en silencio. Atina a afirmar con la cabeza.

-¿Le duele la cabeza?

-No.

-Entonces simplemente es un soso –sentencia graciosa.

Un silencio. Dura más de lo normal. Y ambos lo rompen hablando a la vez.

-En verdad se le ve cansado.

-Sakura, siento lo de antes.

De nuevo un silencio, esta vez mucho más corto. Y roto por una suave carcajada de ella. Él se tensa.

-Tengo un regalo para usted.

Sobre la mesa pone esa pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo que vio sobre su regazo durante la ceremonia.

-Ábralo.

Kakashi obedece. Era un cascabel. No. Era _su_ cascabel. Aquel que Sakura le arrebato junto a Naruto hace ya unos años.

La mira interrogante.

-Yo ya no lo necesito. Kakashi sensei, en todos estos años como su alumna he aprendido muchas cosas. Este cascabel ha ido conmigo a todas las misiones desde que conseguimos quitárselos. Como un amuleto. Me ha dado suerte. Y… -se detiene un segundo buscando las palabras correctas-, ahora quiero que lo recupere. Sé que no es un simple cascabel. Es el cascabel que Minato le entregó. Creo que debería tenerlo en esta nueva etapa. Puede devolvérmelo cuando deje de ser Hokage.

El cascabel colgaba de la mano de Kakashi frente a su rostro. Estaba algo oxidado y aplastado.

Sakura lo toma y se sitúa a un lado de él.

-Está aun poco viejo. Espero que no le importe.

Kakashi niega con la cabeza mientras ella engancha el cascabel en la parte de atrás del sombrero de Hokage.

-Creo que queda genial aquí. Y como no suena no parecerá un perrito. -Esto último lo dice riendo.

-Sakura yo… -de nuevo ese tono tan serio.

-Como vuelva a pedirme perdón por el beso tendré que pegarle -le interrumpe.

¿Acaso no se había prometido vivir sin arrepentirse?

Él la había besado. Eso debía significar algo. Sí había una mínima oportunidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ella pensaba hacer algo al respecto.

Sakura sonríe.

Kakashi la mira confundido. Se quita el sombrero de Hokage y hace girar su silla para quedar frente a ella, la mira con los ojos entornados.

Entonces, sin que ella espere un gesto así, Kakashi se abraza a su cintura hundiendo su rostro en su estomago.

-Gracias por estar ahí Sakura. Bueno, en realidad, gracias por todo.

Sakura sólo atina a pasar una mano por su pelo gris sonriendo.

Kakashi acompañando el paso de su mano por su pelo levanta la mirada hacia ella sin soltar su abrazo.

Sakura lleva una de sus manos al rostro de Kakashi, y acaricia su cicatriz, la que un día acompañara al sharingan, lo que hace tensarse a Kakashi. Abandona la cicatriz y pasa sus dedos por su rostro hasta el borde de la máscara, y deja que su dedo indice recorra el borde de ésta.

Y él cierra los ojos ante su caricia, tranquilo.

-¿Puedo? –pregunta Sakura en un susurro.

El afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. Y ella se atreve a bajar su máscara.

Es cierto, él ya se había bajado la máscara cuando la besó. Pero la proximidad de sus cuerpos la impidió ver su rostro.

…

Notaba el calor que desprendían su cuerpo a través de sus ropas. Notaba la excitación de ella a través de su camiseta, lo notaba bajo la palma de su mano, a la altura de su estomago, donde tenía fija la mirada. Incluso notó ese pequeño escalofrío que recorrió a Sakura desde sus pies hasta su cabeza haciéndola temblar entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Levantó la vista para ver a Sakura con los labios entre abiertos, esperándole y con dificultad para respirar.

Se había dejado llevar demasiado y ya era tarde para fingir que nada estaba pasando. Que era una tontería entre el nuevo Hokage y una kunoichi que había sido su alumna. Era tarde para decir que el hinchazón que sus pantalones marcaban, y ella notaba contra su vientre, no era lo que parecía que era.

Separa su cuerpo un poco del suyo y deja caer su cabeza contra la pared, junto a la de ella, escondiendo su nariz en su cuello. Cierra los ojos e inhala su olor. Ella vuelve a temblar.

-Estoy perdido –debería haber sido un pensamiento. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que ella respondió.

-A mi no me da esa impresión.

Un ronco gemido sale de su garganta cuando ella le toma de las caderas y le obliga a pegarse de nuevo a ella.

Le iba a volver loco. La manos de Kakashi seguían custodiando el cuerpo de Sakura a sus costados, fijas en la pared. Su aliento, por otra parte, se paseaba por el cuello de Sakura. Tan cálido y suave.

-Hum. Pero seré hombre muerto –susurra en su cuello-. Cuando Tsunade-sama se entere de esto me matará.

-¿Enterarse de qué? –Ella sube las manos hasta la espalda de Kakashi acariciándole a través del haori–. Apenas me ha tocado. –Le separa un poco, y una de sus manos pasa a su cuello dejando que su pulgar dibuje su mandíbula–. Todavía puede salvarse Hokage-sama –dice en una risilla.

Él levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos. Ella le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo.

\- ¿Salvarme? –pregunta irónico–. Hace mucho que no tengo salvación Sakura –comenta pegando su frente a la de ella-. Y ahora esto. No. No hay salvación para alguien como yo.

\- Insiste en decir eso, pero ambos sabemos que Hatake Kakashi ya pagó por los pecados que pudiera haber cometido. Hace mucho.

Kakashi baja la mirada para encontrarse con la otra mano de ella sobre su pecho.

Quema.

Y como si de repente fuera consciente de que necesita respirar da una larga bocanada de aire. Y se tensa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella se merecía algo mejor. Él estaba demasiado jodido para estar con alguien como Sakura. Daba igual si ella se sentía atraída por él. No era justo para ella que él respondiera a esos sentimientos.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Hum? –sigue mirando la mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Prefiere que...

-No –sus manos ahora sujetan las caderas de Sakura–. No quiero que te vayas.

Y sin embargo no podía dejarla ir.

Ella nota sus manos sujetándola con bastante presión. Está rígido. Sigue sin mirarla.

Sube ambas manos hasta el cuello de Kakashi y le obliga a mirarla.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Sakura en un susurro.

Durante un momento él no dice nada. Sólo la mira. Evaluando pros y contras como si se tratara de una misión. Como si fuera la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así. En realidad lo era. Se da cuenta de que evaluar una situación así es todavía más absurdo que la propia situación. Y la rigidez desaparece. Y la fuerza de su agarre disminuye.

-Perdona.

-No tiene que disculparse sensei.

-No me llames así, y por favor, deja de tratarme de usted–dice apoyando, de nuevo, su frente en la de ella.

Sakura sonríe.

-Pero es el Hokage. No puedo tratarle de otra forma –replica divertida–. Le debo respeto.

-Ahora mismo no estás en una posición muy respetuosa para con el Hokage.

Hace desaparecer la poca distancia que hay entre ellos, pegando su erección al estomago de ella, que deja escapar un gemido. Eso le desarma.

-Estoy perdido –repite perdiéndose en la humedad de su boca.

Otro gemido, esta vez más suave llena la estancia. Ella no puede contenerse.

Las manos de Kakashi bajan a sus muslos y la levanta enredándola en sus caderas consiguiendo que la boca de Sakura quede a la altura de la suya. El beso se hace más profundo y ella rodea el cuello de Kakashi con sus brazos cuando él la separa de la pared obligándola a apoyarse en él para tener sus cuerpos completamente en contacto.

Se separa de su boca para coger aire. Y ella aprovecha para tirar de su haori. Algo que él entiende de inmediato y dejándola en el suelo se quita la túnica de Hokage por encima de la cabeza lanzándolo a una de las butacas puestas ahí para las visitas.

Debajo del haori todavía viste el uniforme ninja, el nuevo.

Ella le mira y comienza a soltar los enganches del chaleco. Él se deja hacer mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos y vuelve a besarla. De nuevo un gemido escapa de los labios de ella. Y él sonríe contra sus labios.

El chaleco cae al suelo, y él se ve obligado a romper el beso para que ella pueda pasarle la camiseta y la máscara, arrugada en su cuello, sobre la cabeza.

Sakura se queda mirándole. No es la primera vez que le ve sin camiseta. Ha tenido que curar tantas heridas en el torso de Kakashi que ya se lo conoce. Pero es la primera vez que puede pararse a observarlo bien. Es la primera vez que puede recorrer sus cicatrices con una caricia que provoca en él una descarga eléctrica.

Ella reconoce muchas de las cicatrices, muchas fueron por defenderla a ella. Por un momento se pierde en el pasado, en los recuerdos donde Kakashi terminaba herido por salvar a una Sakura de doce años que no sabía hacer nada.

Él lo nota, la sonrisa se ha borrado y un gesto serio se instala en Sakura. Por un momento Kakashi también se pierde, se pierde en esos ojos verdes que le observan con atención. En esas manos que le recorren el pecho con caricias que le hacen perder el sentido.

Sujeta una de esas pequeñas manos y la lleva hasta sus labios para besarla. Ella vuelve al presente. Sonríe de nuevo. Y se pega a él.

De nuevo, en un gesto rápido él la levanta para enredarla en su cintura y ella pega su espalda contra la pared creando un espacio entre sus cuerpos que sólo están unidos por las caderas. Ella deja escapar un gemido cuando nota su erección contra su sexo a través de los pantalones de ambos.

Mientras besa su cuello sus manos bajan la cremallera del top de Sakura. Y en apenas unos segundos sólo un sujetador esconde sus pechos.

Un ligero rubor se instala en sus mejillas. Pero Kakashi no es consciente de ello. Baja besando su cuello hasta su clavícula y continúa hasta la parte de su pecho que asoma por encima del sujetador.

Una de sus manos sujeta a Sakura por la parte baja de su espalda contra su erección, mientras la otra sube hasta el enganche del sujetador.

Entonces sube la mirada buscando el permiso que le deje desabrochar el sujetador, pero encuentra a una Sakura tímida, avergonzada, una que no había visto antes, pero ahora se detiene un segundo y la nota tensa bajo sus manos.

Se obliga a parar. Y afloja el agarre en su espalda.

-Lo siento. ¿Voy… ¿voy muy rápido?

-No –pero la tensión no desaparece.

-¿Sucede algo? –dice él sin entender demasiado.

Ella se pone más colorada todavía. Y él decide soltarla para darle espacio. Sakura se pega a la pared. Se abraza a la altura de su pecho, queriendo cubrirse.

-Lo siento. Pensé que… -empieza a decir Kakashi.

-Sí. Yo… quiero esto. Pero…

-No –la corta–. He sido un estúpido. No sé en que estaba pensando. –Kakashi se aparta de ella dándola más espacio. Se da la vuelta y pasa sus manos por la cara y el pelo intentando espabilarse-. Eres mi alumna, y no debería haber hecho esto y de verdad que lo siento. No sé cómo-

-¡Es mi primer vez! –le interrumpe casi gritando y volviéndose más colorada si se puede.

Kakashi se paraliza.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunta todavía de espaldas a ella.

\- Es mi primera vez –repite volviendo a un tono normal–. Yo nunca… Ya sabe. Nunca he estado con un hombre.

Él se gira de nuevo y la mira. Unos pasos los separan. Y hay tan poca luz que a penas puede ver su rostro.

-No lo sabía. Perdona.

-No tenía porque saberlo –responde nerviosa.

El silencio vuelve a invadir la estancia. Roto por Sakura está vez.

-Yo… de verdad quiero esto. Es sólo que estoy nerviosa.

Kakashi la mira. No sabe que pensar. Ella le hace perder la razón. Sube una mano hasta su cuello y se masajea la tensión que ha aparecido de golpe. Ha estado a punto de acostarse con Sakura. Su exalumna. Catorce años más joven que él. Por un segundo vuelve a evaluar la situación.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos. Cada uno a su casa. Descansar. Ha sido un día largo y… Sí. Creo que será lo mejor –dice dando la vuelta sobre si mismo y con la mano de nuevo sobre el cuello.

-¿Kakashi? –Al escuchar su nombre se gira de nuevo hacía ella.

-De verdad. Sakura. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto –dice moviendo las manos entre ellos-. Lo que íbamos ha hacer. Tengo treinta y siete años. He sido tu profesor desde que tenías doce. Es una locura.

-Hace un momento no te lo parecía –suena dolida.

-Hace un momento me estaba dejando llevar y no sabía que...

-¿Qué que?

Kakashi no dice nada.

-Ya veo. ¿Tengo que irme por ahí y acostarme con cualquiera para poder volver y que me hagas el amor?

A pesar de la poca luz Sakura pudo ver como él abría los ojos y se tensaba como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Él iba a decir algo cuando ella le interrumpió.

-Tengo veintitrés años. No te atrevas a decirme una tontería como que soy una cría o cualquiera de esas chorradas. Es normal que esté nerviosa. -Él la mira con gesto serio-. Eres tú. Claro que estoy nerviosa. Aunque no fuera mi maldita primera vez –mientras grita esto se acerca hasta él y le golpea el pecho con ambos puños. Un golpe suave.

Ni siquiera hace que él se tambaleé. Sin quitar los puños de su pecho Sakura hunde su rostro en él. Y sabe que si ha podido golpearle es porque ha dejado que le golpeé.

-Por no mencionar que eres un pervertido lector de pornografía que habrá estado con mil mujeres. Vete a saber que está pasando por tu cabeza –dice contra su pecho.

Una carcajada de Kakashi rompe la atmosfera. Le había dicho que quería que le hiciera el amor. Sube sus manos para acariciar la melena rosa que le vuelve loco.

-Y encima te ries –ahoga contra su torso.

-No pienso que seas una cría. Ni pretendo que te vayas con cualquiera. Tendría que matarlo –dice dejando asomar una sonrisa en su rostro-. Perdona. Supongo que yo también estoy nervioso. En parte… esto también es nuevo para mi. -Le toma las muñecas y ella abre los puños. Kakashi vuelve a colocar las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho–. Pero tampoco soy un sádico pervertido.

-No he dicho que seas un sádico –dice sin separar el rostro de su pecho.

-¿Qué crees que tengo en mente? –pregunta levantando una ceja y levantando con sus manos el rostro de Sakura para obligarla a mirarle.

-Vete a saber –dice algo colorada y dejando escapar un resoplido de indignación tras el cual vuelve a hundir su rostro en su pecho con vergüenza.

Kakashi sonríe y se ríe por igual. Ya no puede hacer nada. No puede resistirse a ella. Se había ocultado en el infierno y ella le había sacado a arrastras de allí. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan vivo. Jiraiya le habría dicho que ya era hora de que hiciera algo interesante con su vida, y le habría asegurado que una paliza de Tsunade merecía la pena a cambio de una chica como Sakura. Después claro de haberle llamado de todo por su suerte. Que Sakura estuviera interesada en él no podía llegarlo a entender, pero no iba a perder el tiempo intentando comprenderlo.

La toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle de nuevo. La besa.

-Relájate. No tengo nada raro en mente. –Guarda silencio por un segundo–. Al menos nada más raro que estar con mi ex-alumna en esta situación –dice bromeando para que se relaje.

La toma de las muñecas y la arrastra hasta sentarla a horcajadas frente a él en una de las butacas.

Empieza besando una de sus clavículas con las manos alrededor de su cintura. Deja que una suba por su espalda hasta el sujetador y lo suelta. La abraza pegando el rostro a su cuello e inhala su olor.

Un escalofrío recorre a Sakura al contacto de su pecho contra el de Kakashi, notándo su calor y la firmeza de su torso.

Él sonríe contra su cuello. Y su erección se vuelve un poco dolorosa al notar los pechos de Sakura contra el suyo, al notar que ella se mueve sobre él, al notar la inseguridad de sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su pelo.

Suelta su abrazo para recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Suave. Sin detenerse más de un segundo en ningún sitio. Sin retirar su mirada de sus ojos jade. Y ella, con el rubor en las mejillas va relajándose a pesar de notar la erección de Kakashi presionando su sexo.

En un momento de atrevimiento ella abandona el plateado cabello de Kakashi y baja las manos hasta la cremallera del pantalón que contiene la excitación de él, que la mira interrogante. Deja que su dedo índice recorra la longitud de Kakashi para terminar acogiendo en la palma de su mano los testículos del ninja a través del pantalón.

Un ronco gemido inunda la habitación y Kakashi detiene a Sakura. Niega con su cabeza.

La levanta sin esfuerzo y la obliga a sentarse de espaldas sobre él. A lo que ella sólo puede responder con un gruñido y un cruce de brazos sobre su propio pecho.

-Vamos, no finjas. Te encanta –dice él posando un suave beso en su cuello.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué me levantes como si fuera una pluma?

-No. Darme la espalda. Así podrás ponerte colorada sin que me de cuenta.

-Estúpido pervertido.

Otra carcajada de él. Ella sonríe. Nunca había imaginado a Kakashi así. Siendo sexy, cariñoso, sin perder el humor. Nervioso. Porque no sólo ella estaba nerviosa.

Y él, sin pensarlo más, quita los pantaloncillos a Sakura, dejándola sólo con unas braguitas negras. Una de sus manos recorre el cuello de Sakura mientras la acompaña de besos por la espalda. La otra va hasta el borde del elástico de su ropa interior dándola tiempo a acostumbrarse a la casi completa desnudez.

Cuando la siente más relajada sus manos se adentran entre sus muslos obligándola a separarlos un poco. Acaricia el interior de los muslos y ella se abandona a las caricias. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta sobre el pecho de Kakashi, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de él, que aprovecha el cuello que Sakura deja totalmente expuesto para besar y recorrer con su lengua.

Y entonces una de sus manos se pierde sobre la humedad que ya empapa la tela negra de las braguitas.

-Hum. –Él no puede dejar de sonreír.

Ella se encoje sobre él. Se hace pequeña. De nuevo la vergüenza la invade. Y se alegra de estar de espaldas a él. Justo como él predijo.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta divertido sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre su humedad.

-S… s… sí.

-Hum. No ha sonado muy convincente.

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?

Sakura gruñe poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Una de sus manos rodea a Sakura por el cuello y siente la vibración que produce un gemido en su garganta cuando atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes.

-Eso ha sonado mejor –dice satisfecho.

Y sin esperar más introduce un par de dedos por debajo de la tela y acaricia el sexo de Sakura, que se estira sobre él como una gata en celo.

-Ka. Ka. Shi. –Y eso era ella ronroneando su nombre.

Sin dejar de besar su espalda acaricia su sexo dibujando círculos sobre su clítoris. Pequeños gemidos inundan la habitación y Kakashi juega con los dedos sobre su entrada. Ella deja escapar un fuerte gemido mientras sigue ronroneando y moviéndose lentamente sobre él, lanza las manos hacía atrás enredándolas en la melena plateada. Y Kakashi notando su disfrute le quita las braguitas con una mano mientras la otra no deja de acariciarle el sexo. En un momento dado Sakura baja una de sus manos hasta uno de sus pechos y lo acaricia. Él sonríe mientras posa un beso en su cuello. Y deja que su dedo índice y corazón se hundan en Sakura que se arquea bajo esa invasión y comienza a jadear.

Kakashi empieza despacio, moviendo los dedos acompañando los movimientos de Sakura, despacio. Dentro. Fuera.

La otra mano de Kakashi atrapa el otro pecho de Sakura y comienza a acariciarlo.

-Más –es más un gemido que una orden.

-¿Más? –pregunta él con voz ronca.

Sakura no responde, sólo comienza a moverse más rápido contra la mano de Kakashi. Él la acompaña penetrándola con los dedos y baja su otra mano para masturbarla el clítoris. Y Sakura durante unos segundos se tensa estallando en gemidos.

Kakashi sonríe notando como entre sus dedos se escurre su orgasmo. Empapándole a él y su pantalón. Retira sus dedos de dentro de Sakura y nota como vuelve a ella la vergüenza. Su otra mano sigue acariciando el sexo de Sakura, que se agita en su regazo entre pequeñas convulsiones.

Kakashi lleva sus dedos empapados hasta la boca y los chupa dejando escapar un ronco gemido. El sonido hace que ella se gire a ver qué hace y se siente morir de vergüenza cuando él la sonríe.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –pregunta con una mueca de asco.

-¿El qué? –pregunta sabiendo a qué se refiere.

-Chuparte los dedos.

-Hum. ¿Quieres probarlo? –le dice ofreciéndole los dedos ya sólo cubiertos por su saliva.

-No. Es asqueroso –responde entre horrorizada y divertida.

-Críos, no entendéis nada.

Él la levanta de nuevo y la hace recuperar su posición inicial. Frente a él. Sentada a horcajadas. La sujeta el rostro y la obliga a besarle buscando su lengua. Y ella nota un sabor que antes no había notado. Se tensa sobre Kakashi al comprender que es su propio sabor. Kakashi ignora eso y profundiza el beso compartiendo aún más su sabor y sus manos abandonan el rostro para sujetarla por las caderas cuando nota que ya no intenta separarse. Sólo deja de besarla cuando la oye gemir.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Es asqueroso?

Ella no responde. No ha sido asqueroso. Pero no piensa reconocerlo.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO.

...

Aquí tenéis el beso, el lemon y más. Es el capítulo más largo con diferencia, no os quejéis.

Hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia. Espero que os siga gustando tanto como al principio. Si pensáis que algo se sale del personaje, por favor, decidlo, intentaré ajustarlo.

Respuestas a las reviews:

Anya - Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que te guste, y por mi no será que lo dejes a medias. Lo tengo entero para poder publicarlo, sólo reviso cada día el capítulo que toca antes de subirlo. Respecto a las jaquecas, lo siento, no spoilers :P :P :P

Winter Untold – Aquí tienes tu beso. No mueras. Ni figurada ni literalmente. *des-inserte lunita acosadora*

Madi – Kakashi también tiene que sufrir un poco, sentimentalmente y física. Pobre jaquecoso (es un poco autobiográfico ese aspecto, el de las jaquecas). Como le he dicho a Anya: NO SPOILERS. No morirá, no podría soportarlo. XD XD

bloody . Cappuccetto (por alguna razón no me deja escribir tu nick junto) y Carpe – Tenía que desahogarme respecto a Sakura. Odio cuando dicen que no sirve para nada. Si ha salvado a casi todos los personajes alguna vez. Igual que ha sido salvada, vale. Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el resto de la historia.

Besitos para todosssss.


	9. De continuidad y comienzos

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8. De continuidad* y comienzos.**_

 _ **.**_

Kakashi sonríe notando como entre sus dedos se escurre su orgasmo. Empapándole a él y su pantalón. Retira sus dedos de dentro de Sakura y nota como vuelve a ella la vergüenza. Su otra mano sigue acariciando el sexo de Sakura, que se agita en su regazo entre pequeñas convulsiones.

Kakashi lleva sus dedos empapados hasta la boca y los chupa dejando escapar un ronco gemido. El sonido hace que ella se gire a ver qué hace y se siente morir de vergüenza cuando él la sonríe.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –pregunta con una mueca de asco.

-¿El qué? –pregunta sabiendo a qué se refiere.

-Chuparte los dedos.

-Hum. ¿Quieres probarlo? –le dice ofreciéndole los dedos ya sólo cubiertos por su saliva.

-No. Es asqueroso –responde entre horrorizada y divertida.

-Críos, no entendéis nada.

Él la levanta de nuevo y la hace recuperar su posición inicial. Frente a él. Sentada a horcajadas. La sujeta el rostro y la obliga a besarle buscando su lengua. Y ella nota un sabor que antes no había notado. Se tensa sobre Kakashi al comprender que es su propio sabor. Kakashi ignora eso y profundiza el beso compartiendo aún más su sabor y sus manos abandonan el rostro para sujetarla por las caderas cuando nota que ya no intenta separarse. Sólo deja de besarla cuando la oye gemir.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Es asqueroso?

Ella no responde. No ha sido asqueroso. Pero no piensa reconocerlo.

Kakashi no necesita oírlo para saber que le ha gustado. La besa el cuello y la sujeta con firmeza sobre su erección que parece más hinchada que hace apenas unos segundos.

Y ella de manera instintiva empieza a frotarse contra la erección aún escondida bajo su pantalón. Moviendo sus caderas atrás y adelante mientras vuelve a ronronear abrazada a él.

Kakashi se levanta de nuevo enredándola en su cintura y la lleva hasta su escritorio, donde la sienta quedándose de pie entre sus piernas.

Por un momento Kakashi se queda así. Mirándola. Es perfecta. Y ella empieza a acariciar su erección por encima del pantalón. Kakashi cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Dejándose hacer. Dejando que sus manos recorran su excitación. Perdiéndose.

Sakura desliza los pantalones de Kakashi hasta el suelo. Y se ríe. Pero él sigue perdido.

-Tierra llamando a Kakashi.

-¿Hum? –dice levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos para verla.

-¿En serio? –dice señalando los calzoncillos. Unos calzoncillos oscuros estampados con perritos.

Él mira hacía donde ella señala. Y por un momento se ruboriza. Pero se recupera rápidamente.

-Lo hago para que no te sientas mal por tu inmadurez –responde tranquilo.

-Mi inmadurez. Ningún hombre maduro usaría algo así. Eres peor que un crío.

-Ningún crío te habría hecho gemir como yo hace un momento –y diciendo esto pega su erección, calzoncillo de por medio, al sexo de Sakura.

-Ah. No sabía que la madurez se medía así. Déjame probar a mi. –Le aparta de un empujón.

Sakura se baja del escritorio y gira a Kakashi empujándole contra la mesa. Le baja los calzoncillos y deja escapar de golpe todo el aire que tienen en los pulmones cuando la erección de Kakashi queda totalmente expuesta. Se queda un momento parada, mirándole descaradamente.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta socarrón cuando ve que ella no deja de mirarle.

-No está mal –resuelve encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No está mal?

-Si. No está mal.

-Vaya. Nunca me habían dicho nada así.

-Mmm. Debe ser que has tenido un público poco exigente.

-¿Poco exigente? –Levanta una ceja esperando que ella diga algo más. O al menos deje de mirarle la entrepierna. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasa-. Sí. Eso debe ser.

Estira sus brazos para cogerla de las muñecas y atraerla hasta él. La toma de las caderas pegándola lo más que puede a él. Y ella deja escapar un gemido al notar la longitud de Kakashi contra su estomago.

 _-"No está mal"_ –repite él-. ¿Eso es todo? –pregunta mordiéndole el cuello. A lo que ella responde dando un saltito hacía atrás. Pero Kakashi no la suelta.

-Tienes un ego muy grande Kakashi.

-Debe ser eso. El ego-. Kakashi se sonríe satisfecho.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Y se intenta soltar de él empujando con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –dice cogiéndola de nuevo por las muñecas.

-A buscar tu humildad. Has debido perderla por algún lado.

La abraza y presiona sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza. Ella abre la boca dejándole entrar. Un brazo de Kakashi baja hasta rodear sus cintura, el otro sube a su cuello no dejándola separarse. Y cuando ya no puede más se separa de su boca para coger aire.

Él sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces, sin que él pueda adivinar que va a hacer ella rodea su sexo con las manos. Y se escurre de su abrazo hasta ponerse de rodillas.

Cuando cubre con la boca su erección él deja escapar un gemido ronco que hace sonreír a Sakura. Se sujeta al borde de la mesa con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y deja su cabeza caer hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-Voy a ir al infierno –susurra entre dientes.

Sakura masaeja los testículos con una de sus manos mientras la otra ayuda a cubrir completamente la erección de Kakashi en un ir y venir dentro de su boca que hacer perderse a Kakashi muy lejos del escritorio del Hokage. De su escritorio.

Sakura enseguida entiende qué es lo que le gusta a él, y juega con su lengua sobre la punta de su erección. Extiende una mano hasta sus abdominales para notar como él se tensa bajo la palma de su mano.

-Ufff –Kakashi no puede contener un bufido.

-¿Ufff? –Ella sube su mirada para verle sin sacarle de su boca.

Una visión demasiado sexy para Kakashi, que se deshace del pantalón y el calzoncillo de perritos que descansan en sus tobillos con un movimiento de pierna.

-No puedo más –diciendo eso la hace levantarse, la coge por las caderas y se gira con ella, tumbándola sobre el escritorio.

La mira en silencio por unos segundos. Sakura siente su escrutinio y se sonroja. Kakashi sonríe y se agacha para dejar un beso sobre su ombligo antes de hundir su boca en el sexo de Sakura explorando con su lengua donde antes estuvieron sus dedos. Comprueba lo húmeda que está a pesar de haberse corrido hace ya unos minutos.

Sakura deja escapar un gemido cuando la boca de Kakashi da pequeños tirones y succiona sobre su clítoris.

Kakashi se incorpora, de pie entre las piernas de Sakura. La coge por las caderas arrastrándola un poco fuera de la mesa, dejándola con medio cuerpo en el aire, sujeta sólo por las grandes manos de él.

Se agacha sobre ella y la besa apasionadamente en la boca.

-Te amo –la dice sobre sus labios.

Se incorpora de nuevo.

Está a punto de introducirse en ella cuando parece darse cuenta de algo.

-Mierda –susurra separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo… -duda un momento-. No tengo preservativos.

Ella sonríe.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo tengo controlado.

Él la mira entornando los ojos.

-Soy médica ninja. Confía en mi.

Kakashi aún duda.

-No soy tonta Kakashi, sé lo que pasaría. No es la forma en que quiero que te quedes a mi lado. Tampoco un plan para chantajear al Hokage ni nada por el estilo –bromea.

Kakashi se ríe y la vuelve a besar. Sin separarse de sus labios se introduce en ella. Despacio.

Sakura grita contra sus labios, aprieta sus muslos contra las caderas de Kakashi y clava sus uñas en los hombros de éste. Y él se detiene. No porque las uñas de Sakura profundizan en su piel. Sino por ella.

-Es un momento –le susurra en el oído–. Relájate.

Kakashi deja un reguero de besos por sus hombros. Sin salir de ella. Intentando no moverse.

-Avísame cuando estés lista para seguir –dice mientras con una mano la acaricia el sexo para ayudar a que se relaje.

Sakura se estremece bajo su caricia. Y le indica que puede seguir.

Kakashi empieza a moverse muy despacio, y ella nota como el dolor empieza a desaparecer y un placer inunda su cuerpo. Afloja el agarre en sus hombros y su nombre se le escapa entre los labios.

-Ka. Ka. Shi. –Abre los ojos por primera vez desde que dio el grito. Y le ve mirándola fijamente.

Kakashi sonríe y la besa. Se incorpora con ella enredada en su cuello. Sentándola sobre la mesa.

-Más rápido.

-¿Segura? –pregunta con voz ronca.

-Sí.

La vuelve a besar y poco a poco comienza a subir el ritmo. Ella le coge de las caderas para obligarle a profundizar su embestida. Y él no puede sino dejarse llevar. Ella se mueve sobre el escritorio buscando profundizar más. Y sin darse apenas cuenta está completamente dentro de Sakura. Toda su extensión dentro de ella. Apoya su frente en la de ella y pequeños jadeos salen de las bocas de ambos. El ritmo ahora es acelerado y las embestidas no tienen el cariño que tenían al principio. Es más salvaje.

Kakashi por un momento se hace consciente de ello y frena un poco temiendo hacerla daño.

-No –replica ella entre jadeos agarrando las caderas de él con fuerza–. No pares.

Kakashi recupera el ritmo y la intensidad, y nota como el sudor cae por su espalda. Sakura clava las uñas una vez más en su espalda, pero esta vez es distinto.

-Kakashi, creo que voy a… -lo dice entre jadeos–. No creo que pueda más.

-No te preocupes –le responde bajando por su cuello.

Kakashi baja un poco más, hasta su pecho, y atrapa un pezón que tortura mientras ella sigue jadeando con cada embestida.

-Kakashi –grita arqueando la espalda.

Y nota que ella ha llegado al orgasmo, que tiembla bajo sus brazos. Y también nota que su sexo se contrae contra su erección haciéndole tensarse por la increíble sensación.

Sakura se abandona en sus brazos. Y en completa tensión él la embiste una vez más uniéndose a ella en el climáx.

Kakashi nota un inmenso calor en todo su cuerpo. Siente un extraño picor en los ojos que le obliga a cerrarlos, y sus rodillas por un momento hacen el amago de doblarse. Entre jadeos deja escapar su nombre.

-Sa… ku… ra.

Sakura nota como él explota dentro de ella y la tensión desaparece de su cuerpo.

Está completamente pegada a él. Los muslos enredados en su cintura. Los brazos rodeándole con las uñas aún clavadas en su espalda. La cabeza sobre su hombro. La boca jadeando contra su oreja mientras intenta recuperar la respiración.

Las manos de Kakashi abandonan el cuerpo de Sakura para apoyarse en la mesa. Jadeando apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura. Su sexo dentro de ella. Y nota el orgasmo de ella resbalando por sus piernas.

Ante la posibilidad de que le fallen las fuerzas, Kakashi vuelve a coger a Sakura y retrocede hasta una butaca, donde se hunde con Sakura encima suya. Aún _dentro_ de ella.

Pasan unos minutos y siguen en la misma posición. Ella casi parece dormida sobre él, abrazándole. Con una mano alcanza su haori sobre la otra butaca y la cubre. La abraza sin dejar de besar su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula.

Una increíble sensación se apodera del cuerpo de Kakashi. Se siente realmente bien ahí sentado, con ella, sin nada de ropa entre ellos. A estas alturas, con cualquier otra mujer, él ya estaría en su casa bajo una ducha de agua fría quitándose la desagradable sensación que quedaba en su cuerpo tras una sesión de sexo.

Esta vez no era así, se sentía realmente bien, más que sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo a darse una ducha sentía la necesidad de quedarse así para siempre.

Ya no podía negarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo amándola. Durante la guerra la había querido a su lado para poder protegerla. Habría querido sacarla de allí para que no viviera todo aquello. Pero ni ella se habría dejado, ni podía hacerlo. Sin ella allí él no habría podido lograrlo. Él la necesitaba allí para seguir en pie.

Pero supuestamente no debía sentirse así. Le habían enseñado que algo así era incorrecto, que estaba mal. Ella tenía catorce años menos que él y había sido su alumna desde los doce. Se supone que estaba mal, y por eso se había negado a aceptarlo desde el principio, por eso fingía que, para él, sólo era una más de esas personas para las que había ayudado a salvar el mundo.

Pero… algo que se siente tan bien no podía estar mal. Algo que le hacía sonreír y sentir de nuevo ganas de vivir no podía ser incorrecto.

Hunde su cara en el cuello de Sakura y aspira su olor.

-No puede estar mal –susurra en su cuello.

…

Kakashi se siente agotado. Empieza a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se lleva una mano a la sien y se masajea un poco.

Si no fuera por ese pequeño ronroneo pensaría que ella realmente se había quedado dormida.

-Se hace tarde –Kakashi interrumpe el silencio.

-¿Cinco minutos más?

-Es tarde. Tu padre debe estar esperándote.

-Mi padre no me espera esta noche. No me espera hasta mañana. Piensa que estoy celebrando la investidura de mi sensei como Hokage.

-Hum.

-En realidad no está muy equivocado –responde graciosa.

Le besa suavemente los labios e intenta soltarse de su abrazo para levantarse. Pero esta vez es él quien no quiere moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si no hay prisa no hay porque moverse.

-Debemos llevar más de una hora en esta posición.

-Es posible. Ya ni siento las piernas.

Ella le mira y sonríe. Él tampoco quiere despertar, pero lleva razón, no pueden quedarse así eternamente. Para su desgracia.

-Esta bien, enana –dice quitáno de en medio el haori.

-¿Enana? –pregunta en un tono de falsa indignación.

-Hombre, ¿no me vendrás ahora con que eres alta, Sakura-chan?

-No. Pero...

-Enana –la corta poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y alborota su pelo como cuando era su alumna, esa niña de doce años.

-Ya no soy una cría, no me haga eso, sensei.

-¿O qué? –Él la mira retadora-. Recuerda que soy el Hokage. Hasta podría hacer una ley donde obligue a la gente a llamarte enana.

-Y yo podría empezar a llamarte sensei de nuevo, o Hokage-sama, tratarle de usted.

-Pero si lo has hecho hace un momento. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Gomen. Es la costumbre –responde enrojeciendo.

Kakashi sonrie y Sakura le abraza.

-Podría contarle a Tsunade-sama lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tu mandato como Hokage sería el más breve de la historia.

Kakashi se tensa bajo el abrazo de Sakura. Y ésta sabe que ha ganado.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan, tú ganas.

-Tampoco me llames Sakura-chan.

Ella se levanta triunfante, y busca su ropa por la habitación. Él la mira todavía sentado en la butaca. Hundido en la butaca. Por un momento la sonrisa abandona su rostro dejando un gesto serio.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –pregunta él. Le aterran las posibles respuestas.

Ella se gira para mirarle.

-No lo sé. Tú eres el adulto –responde poniéndose su ropa interior.

-No planteabas eso hace un rato.

Sakura se acerca hasta los calzoncillos de Kakashi y los levanta en el aire.

-¿Lo dices por esto? –pregunta riéndose y lanzándoselos-. No es muy normal.

-¿Y es normal que una alumna seduzca a su profesor? –pregunta poniéndoselos.

-Fuiste tú quien me beso.

-Claro, todo fue un plan del pervertido de tu profesor –responde irónico.

-Desde luego. Están locos escogiendo como Hokage a un tipo como tú. Una vergüenza para Konoha. Seguro que implantas una fiesta erótica en honor a los libritos que lees. El día _Icha Icha_. Dirás que es en honor a Jiraiya y todo el mundo aceptará.

Kakashi se ríe.

-Kakashi, me gustas mucho –interrumpe con un tono serio-. Llevo un tiempo en que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Y estoy cansada de engañarme a mi misma. No quiero que esto quede como un calentón de una noche.

Él se queda mudo. No esperaba una confesión así.

-Estaría bien que respondieras algo –comenta nerviosa-. ¿Tú que quieres que pase?

Él no dice nada. Se levanta, se acerca hasta ella y la besa.

-¿Un calentón? –pregunta él riendo contra sus labios-. ¿De donde has sacado eso? ¿Acaso te ha perecido un calentón?

-No tengo mucha experiencia, tendrás que enseñarme la diferencia.

Kakashi se separa y entorna sus ojos mirándola. Se estaba riendo de él.

-Pues ya te digo –responde besándola-, que esto no ha sido un calentón. –Vuelve a besarla, pero esta vez se abre paso dentro de su boca-. Mira, no sé bien a donde nos lleva todo esto –dice separándola de él para mirarla a la cara-, ¿pero que te parece si simplemente dejamos que suceda? Dejemos de evitarlo.

-¿Dejarnos llevar?

-Sí.

-Suena bien.

Kakashi la mira sonriendo. Y de pronto cambia a un gesto más serio. Ahora tiene que decirle una cosa que no tiene claro si va a gustarla.

-Por otro lado –traga intentando quitar el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta-, creo que deberíamos… _dejarnos llevar_ sin que nadie se entere. Al menos de momento.

-Yo también lo creo –responde de inmediato Sakura.

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y la abraza de nuevo, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Ella deja que sus manos paseen por la espalda de Kakashi.

-Por cierto, tú también me gustas mucho, Sakura-chan.

Ella sonríe contra su pecho y se suelta de su abrazo.

-Mmmm –dice ella mientras se aleja recogiendo su camiseta del suelo–. ¿Entonces me invitarás a salir?

Kakashi la mira interrogante.

-Puede. Lo estoy pensando –dice intentando adivinar por donde va.

-¿Te preocuparas por mí cuando me mandes de misión junto a Naruto y Sai? –Sakura se sienta en la otra butaca-. ¿Y me recibirás en tu casa con la cena hecha cada vez que salga de misión? ¿Como cualquier buen shinobi?

Su risa lo llena todo.

-Oh, no. Ni de broma. –Kakashi recupera la sonrisa-. Para empezar no soy cualquier shinobi. Soy el Hokage. Y te quedarás encerrada en la Torre Hokage mientras yo tenga este cargo. Nada de misiones, y mucho menos con Naruto y Sai.

-Si, claro, porque tú...

\- No me interrumpas. Soy el Hokage –usa un falso tono autoritario que ni el mismo se cree.

Con ella nunca supo ser autoritario. Ni cuando era una niña de doce años recién graduada.

-Aja. –Ella le mira retándole-. Y dígame, Hokage-sama, ¿quiere que empiece a llevar un uniforme especial para pasearme por aquí como su sirvienta o puedo llevar mi indumentaria usual?

-Hum… ese es un buen punto a tratar. Creo que lo mejor será que vaya justo como está ahora mismo. –No le dio tiempo a reír cuando la camiseta de Sakura se estampó contra su cara.

-Era broma.

-Lo sé.

-Puedes ir de misión con Naruto y Sai.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no pienso esperarte con la cena preparada.

-Oh, sí que lo harás, Hokage.

Kakashi la mira, de pie en mitad de la sala, levantando la ceja.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO OCTAVO.

...

*El título de este capítulo "De continuidad-" es porque en realidad era un capítulo único con el anterior, pero me pareció que quedaba muy largo, y que merecíais sufrir un poco esperando XD. Así que lo partí, por eso retoma la última secuencia del anterior y continúa exactamente ahí. Espero que se haya entendido. No quería interrumpir metiendo explicaciones antes del cierre.


	10. De celebraciones y baños nocturnos

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 9. De celebraciones y baños nocturnos.**_

 _ **.**_

Kakashi está solo firmando unos papeles en la torre Hokage cuando llaman a la puerta. Es de noche y la única luz que ilumina la estancia es una pequeña lámpara.

-Entra –contesta esperando que sea Sakura.

-Buenas noches Kakashi-sama. –Éste levanta la mirada para ver al dueño de la voz.

-Tú también no, Tenzö. Además, ya me había acostumbrado a que me llamaras Senpai.

-Perdone Sempai.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Pero le esperamos en Ichiraku. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

-¿Ichiraku?

-¿Lo ha olvidado? Habíamos quedado para celebrar el ascenso de Naruto.

Naruto había vuelto hacía unos días con el rango de Jonin tras haber pasado las pruebas en la aldea de Kumo, y les había citado a todos en Ichiraku para celebralo.

A todos.

Todos eran demasiada gente para Kakashi. Pero había prometido ir. Además, estaría ella.

-Perdón. Dame dos minutos y nos vamos.

Kakashi guarda algunas cosas en un cajón donde se encuentra el haori de Hokage, que había decidido no usar por lo incómodo que le resultaba, y apaga las luces.

…

Cuando llegan a Ichiraku ya están todos, incluso Akamaru y sus ninken, que rodean a Kiba esperando que deje caer algo de comida. Excepto Buru, que descansa junto a Sakura, mientras está le acaricia la cabeza.

-Suertudo –susurra Kakashi a éste.

Buru levanta la cabeza para verle, y vuelve a bajarla sin responder.

Naruto se lanza a abrazar y besar a cada uno de los asistentes entre bromas y sonrisas.

Kakashi no recordaba nunca haberle visto tan feliz.

Toma asiento entré Gai y Yamato, y lanza una pequeña cajita deslizándose por la mesa hasta Naruto.

-Felicidades Naruto.

-Gracias Rokudaime sensei. ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo –responde resignándose a que le llame así.

Naruto sonríe y lo abre. Dentro encuentra un Hiraishin Kunai, el kunai que usaba Minato.

-¿Es… de él? –pregunta Naruto cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto serio.

-Sí. Me lo regaló cuando aprobé el examen a Jonin. Creo que él querría que lo tuvieras.

-Pero sensei, mi padre se lo regaló a usted, no quiero…

-Naruto. Tu padre seguro que te habría regalado uno de estos.

Naruto no sabía qué responder. Se levanta en silencio y va hasta él. Entonces le abraza sin decir nada y comienza a llorar.

-Kakashi sensei gracias. Muchas gracias. Usted es como un padre para mi.

Sakura se tensa ante ese comentario.

-No tengo edad para ser tu padre, Naruto –Kakashi parece haber leído la mente de Sakura.

-Un padre joven, quizás –responde Gai.

Todos rompen a reír. Todos menos Kakashi y Sakura.

…

Muchos se habían ido ya, y Naruto seguía abrazando gente y bebiendo sake.

-Sempai –le llama Yamato.

-¿Hum?

-Gai y yo nos vamos. ¿Viene?

Kakashi mira a Sakura, abrazada a Naruto mientras cantan algo. A ambos se les ve felices y, quizás, algo borrachos.

-Mmm. Creo que me quedaré un rato más.

Gai mira a Kakashi interrogante.

-Creo que alguien tendrá que llevarlos a casa –dice señalando a su exalumnos.

-Es bonito ver como la llama de la juventud no se apaga –dice dejándole un par de golpes en la espalda.

…

Ayame estaba barriendo cuando Kakashi decidió que era hora de interrumpir a _sus mocosos_. Los únicos que quedaban de la fiesta.

-Creo que es hora de irse a adormir.

-'ttebayo sensei. No sea aguafiestas. Vamos a bañarnos al rio.

-Síiiiiii –grita una Sakura demasiado borracha.

-No creo que seáis capaces de dar una sola brazada sin ahogaros. Y no pienso hacerte el boca a boca Naruto.

-¿Y a mí? –consigue decir Sakura con lengua de trapo en un intento de sonar provocativa.

-Hum… tampoco.

-Eres un aburrido Kakashi –dice colgándose del su cuello.

A lo que Kakashi responde cogiendo sus muñecas y deshaciendo el agarre para apartarla.

-Sí, un aburrido sensei –añade Naruto.

-Hum.

Sakura pasa una de sus manos por detrás de Kakashi y le pelliza el culo. Éste se tensa y mira rápidamente a Naruto, que les da la espalda.

-Nee, nee. Vayamos a nadar Kakashi –dice Sakura pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kakashi.

Naruto se acerca e imita a Sakura, poniéndose al otro lado de Kakashi y pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Sí. Vayamos a nadar sensei.

Kakashi mira a ambos lados evaluando el nivel de alcohol en sangre que tienen ambos ninjas en su cuerpo. Y se encoje de hombros. Será divertido verlos intentando nadar.

Sakura mirando a Naruto, baja su mano por la espalda de Kakashi y vuelve a pellizcarle el culo.

Kakashi da un respingo bajo los brazos de los dos muchachos.

-¿Qué le pasa Rokudaime sensei? –pregunta Naruto riendo, más por el efecto del alcohol que por otra razón.

-Nada –responde serio.

-Entonces llévenos al río.

-Sí. Llévanos al río Kakashi.

-Sama, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sama –dice Naruto dejando escapar algunas risillas.

-Nee, nee, Naruto, hay confianza, es Kakashi. Nuestro Kakashi –dice dejándose caer en sus brazos y provocando que Kakashi se suelte de Naruto para no dejarla caer.

-Arriba borrachina –dice Kakashi pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura para mantenerla en pie-. No tengo claro que estéis lo bastante sobrios como para ir a nadar.

-¡Dattebayo a nadar! –grita Naruto sin atender a lo que acaba de decir Kakashi y corriendo en dirección al río.

-No he dicho…

-¡A nadar! –grita Sakura cortando a Kakashi y dándole un azote en el culo antes de salir corriendo tras Naruto.

Kakashi queda sólo, deja escapar un suspiro y va tras ellos.

…

Naruto intenta andar sobre el agua enviando un poco de chakra a sus pies, pero el poco control que tiene sobre su cuerpo hace que sea demasiado y sale despedido en el aire para luego caer en una zambullida al agua.

Sakura rompe a reír mientras se quita las botas y la faldita dejándose el pantaloncillo.

Mira atrás, dónde se encuentra Kakashi, y le lanza la faldita a la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunta entre dientes Kakashi.

-Di-ver-tir-me –responde ella enfatizando cada sílaba.

Mete un pie en el agua para comprobar la temperatura y se lanza de un salto al agua.

Kakashi se recuesta en un árbol cercano a la orilla desde donde puede verlos. Uno de sus dolores de cabeza empieza a hacer efecto, y se lleva las manos a las sien.

-Sensei el agua está genial, debería probarla.

-Gracias Naruto pero no, creo que no he bebido suficiente como para considerarlo una buena idea. Y alguien tiene que vigilar que no muráis ahogados.

Naruto y Sakura comienzan una guerra de salpicones y aguadillas que termina con ellos volando por encima del agua al introducir el chakra en su juego.

Kakashi les observa con atención. Y cuando ve que no corren peligro se relaja y simplemente se divierte viéndoles hacer el bruto.

Tras un largo rato Sakura sale empapada del rio.

Kakashi que estaba recostado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados los abre al notar su proximidad.

Sus ropa está completamente pegada a su cuerpo y su camiseta incluso se transparenta un poco al estar empapada. Respira hondo intentando quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza, pero entonces Sakura le pilla mirándola y se lanza sobre él, empapándole.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta nervioso intentando quitarla de encima y mirando de reojo a Naruto que sigue zambulléndose en el agua.

-Me gustas –sentencia.

-Sakura nos verá Naruto.

-¿Y qué? Que se entere. Da igual. Me gustas mucho.

Kakashi no deja de mirar a Naruto en el agua.

-Tu también me gustas, pero no creo que quieras que se enteré así –dice en un susurro, quitando los brazos de su cuello y obligándola a sentarse a un lado.

-¿Me quieres? –pregunta sentándose de rodillas y acercando su cara a la de él-. Por que yo te quiero.

-Sabes que sí.

-No, no me lo has dicho nunca –responde entre borracha y molesta.

-Eso es mentira. Te lo digo todos los días –responde divertido ante lo afectada y mimosa que está Sakura.

-Hoy no –dice en un puchero.

-Hoy no te he visto a solas.

-Estamos a solas –dice poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

-No –dice tomándola de la cara y obligándola a girar en dirección a Naruto- estamos con Naruto. Y si no te detienes se dará cuenta.

-¡Pues que se entere! –grita besándole sobre la máscara.

Kakashi se queda congelado pensando que Naruto lo esta viendo todo.

-Di que sí, Sakura-chan. ¡Dattebayo! Espabila al espantapájaros que es un flojo.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi llevaba unas horas despierto. Se había duchado, había salido a comprar, y había preparado el desayuno para él y la pelirrosa que descansaba la resaca en su cama.

-Buenos días –dijo Sakura a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días. –Se giró para ver a Sakura.

Una Sakura que se había arrastrado hasta la puerta de la cocina siendo observada por un Kakashi que tiene que realizar una gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa al verla.

-No te atrevas a reírte.

Kakashi sólo levanta sus manos en son de paz.

-¿Cómo acabe en tu casa?

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-No mucho.

-Estabas demasiado borracha para llevarte a casa de tu padre.

-¿Qué hicimos?

-No hubo sexo, si es lo que preguntas.

-Lo sé. Me refería a la fiesta. No eres tan pervertido como para aprovecharte de mi –responde golpeándole en el brazo.

-Claro que no, fuiste tú quien intentó violarme –exclama indignado.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasó anoche? –pregunta Sakura riendo.

-¿A parte de que me besarás delante de Naruto?

Sakura abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tranquila, creo que iba tan borracho como tú. Me sorprendería que fuera capaz de recordar algo.

Kakashi se acerca hasta ella y la besa.

-Desayunemos –dice señalando la mesa con todo preparado.

-Mmmm. Eres genial. –Ella se cuelga de su cuello dándole un profundo beso.

-Lo sé.

-No seas chulo, o te quedarás sin el postre.

-¿El postre? –pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Pienso tomar el postre en la ducha –le dice besándole la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO NOVENO.


	11. De modos y momentos

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10. De modos y momentos.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Nos ha mandado llamar, Rokudaime-sama? –pregunta Ino acompañada de Sai y Naruto.

-Hum –mira cansado.

-Eso es un sí –explica Naruto girándose hacía Ino.

-Lo sé. Aunque no sea de vuestro estúpido equipo conozco a éste flojo.

Sakura entra justo en ese momento

-Ino-cerda, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola frentona. Tu jefe nos mando llamar –responde señalando a Kakashi, que sigue sentado en su silla.

-Mmm. ¿Y qué tal todo?, has estado fuera mucho tiempo, no sé nada de ti.

-Oooooh frentona, tengo taaaanto que contarte. Tenemos que hablar –dice cogiéndola por el codo y apartándola un poco de Sai y Naruto, que estira el cuello para intentar escuchar lo que quiera que fueran a decir.

Kakashi carraspea desde su sitio.

-¿Mmm? –se gira Sakura para verle.

-No les he mandado llamar para que se cuenten sus intimidades –sentencia serio.

-'ttebayo Kakashi sensei, Ino iba a contarle a Sakura con quién está saliendo –dice Naruto apenado.

-Ah, ¿querían saber eso? –pregunta Sai sin emoción ninguna-. Conmigo –confiesa sin inmutarse.

-Naniiiii? –exclaman Naruto y Sakura a la vez. Ésta última aún del brazo de Ino.

-¡SAI! –grita Ino mirándole con odio.

-¿Eh? ¿Era un secreto? ¿No debía decirlo? –pregunta inocente con su falsa sonrisa, la que Sakura le enseñó que valía para salir ileso de momentos incómodos.

Ino deja escapar un suspiro.

-Pero querida cerdita mía, que bien guardado lo tenías… ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? –dice con un retintín en la voz que hace temblar a Ino, a la vez que le da unas palmaditas en la mano que descansa sobre su brazo.

-¿Cuando te viera? –pregunta sonriente y nerviosa.

Kakashi carraspea de nuevo desde su sitio.

-Sensei, no interrumpa –acierta a decir un Naruto que no ha quitado la mirada de la falsa sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de Sai-. ¿Y tú? –le pregunta a éste.

-¿Yo? –pregunta a su vez Sai.

-Sí. Tú.

-¿Yo qué? -vuelve a preguntar sin entender.

-¿Tú cuándo pensabas decírmelo, 'ttebayo!?

-¿Tenía que decírtelo? -pregunta realmente confuso.

-Dattebayo eres más tonto que yo –deja escapar sin pensar. Lo que provoca la risa de todos los presentes.

Menos de Kakashi.

Éste saca su haori del cajón y se lo pone.

Busca con la mirada por la sala el incómodo sombrero y cuando lo ubica en una estantería se levanta y avanza hasta él.

En ese momento ya se ha ganado la atenta mirada de todos ellos.

Coge el sombrero y se lo coloca.

Se acerca hasta el ventanal desde donde se ven los rostros de los Hokages y se cruza de brazos guardando silencio.

-Pues sí.

Todos se miran entre ellos.

-¿Si… qué? –pregunta Ino confusa.

-Chissttt –chista entre dientes Sakura para que calle.

-¿Qué? –pregunta en bajito Ino a Sakura.

-No se le pregunta cuando hace eso –explica Sakura.

Naruto y Sai miran consecutivamente a Kakashi y Sakura, esperando entender algo.

-Está en modo Hokage.

Cuando de nuevo hay silencio Kakashi continua.

-Pues sí. Soy yo el que está esculpido en esa roca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa sensei? –pregunta Naruto sin atender a la advertencia de Sakura.

-Narutoooo –le regaña en un susurro ésta.

-¿De que demonios hablas frentona? _¿Modo Hokage?_ –pregunta Ino, todavía susurrando.

-Cuándo necesita pensar, o las cosas no salen como esperaba y está cabreado, o simplemente cuando quiere que… -Sakura parece darse cuenta de algo-. Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama, ¿quiere explicarles para qué los hizo llamar?

Kakashi no responde.

-Hokage-sama… -vuelve a intentar Sakura.

Kakashi sigue sin responder.

-Sakura, tú trabajas con él aquí, ¿qué le pasa a Kakashi-sama? –pregunta Sai.

-Está pensando. Y arrepintiéndose de haberos hecho llamar… posiblemente.

-No es exactamente así –habla por fin Kakashi, sin girarse a mirarlos, con una voz seria y ronca.

Sakura avanza hasta el escritorio de Kakashi y coge unas carpetas. Da una a cada uno de ellos y vuelve junto al escritorio. Mira un momento a sus compañeros y se gira colocándose al lado de Kakashi, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta en un susurro poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse a su oído.

-¿Qué hago de qué? –pregunta Kakashi en otro susurro inclinándose ligeramente hacía ella.

Ino y Naruto se miran entre ellos sin entender muy bien. Sai sólo está de pie sonriendo.

-Están aquí esperando –susurra Sakura pero dejándose oír por todos.

-Hum. –Kakashi gira el cuello para verlos, y vuelve a mirar por la ventana-. Necesito hablar contigo un momento –dice también dejándose escuchar a pesar del susurro.

-¿Ahora? ¿No te habrás cabreado por no hacerte caso?… ha sido un momento, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, y nos hemos dejado llevar. Pero ya están atentos. Esperando que les digas lo que…

Kakashi la toma del brazo y la hace callar con un pequeño apretón.

Se gira, obligándola a girar a ella también, y cierra los ojos en una sonrisa para que los demás le vean.

-Hum… necesito hablar un momento con mi asistente. Podéis salir –ordena sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Eh? No es necesario. Luego hablaremos Hokage-sama. Puede explicarles lo que sea que necesite de ellos y luego… –comienza a decir rápida y atropelladamente Sakura, notando como el agarre sobre su brazo se hace más duro y Kakashi tira de ella para pegarla más a él.

-No. Tiene que ser justo ahora. Es necesario. Pueden… esperar fuera –dice Kakashi con tono serio y cambiando el rostro sonriente por uno que deja claro que no quiere discusiones.

Ino y Naruto se vuelven a mirar sin entender nada. Sakura mira hacía arriba intentado ver la cara de Kakashi.

-Está bien Kakashi-sama. Hane –dice Sai caminando hacía la puerta.

-Sakura-chan… ¿estarás bien? –pregunta Naruto dudoso.

-Frentona, ¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunta Ino a su vez.

-No voy a hacerla daño. Si es lo que pensáis. Fuera –ordena Kakashi de nuevo.

-Está bien. Podéis iros –dice Sakura algo nerviosa.

Ino y Naruto vuelven a mirarse y corren fuera del despacho del Hokage cerrando tras de sí.

Sakura se suelta del agarre de Kakashi de un empujón.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? –pregunta un poco molesta.

Kakashi vuelve a pegarse a ella y la besa a través de la máscara.

-Llegas tarde. ¿Todo bien en casa? –pregunta despreocupado separándose de sus labios.

-No me beses con la máscara idiota –le regaña Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza para después bajarle la máscara y volverle a besarle-. Necesitaba ducharme.

-Podías haberlo hecho en mi casa –responde sobándose la cabeza y sonriendo mostrando una gran sonrisa blanca.

-¿De verdad tienes que montar este numerito cada día? –pregunta ignorándole.

-Cada día no. Sólo cuando llegas a mi despacho y hay gente delante.

-Pues no es necesario. Te he visto está mañana.

-Hum –dice girándose para mirar por la ventana de nuevo pensativo.

-¿Hum qué? –pregunta imitándole en la postura pero cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Te gusta.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco.

-No. No me gusta.

-Si. Te gusta. Te has divertido tanto como yo. ¿Qué ha sido eso del _modo Hokage_?

Sakura deja escapar una risilla.

-¿Existe un modo Hokage y no me he enterado? –pregunta Kakashi sin apartar la vista de la montaña y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

-Sí. Cuando te pones el haori y el sombrero e ignoras a todos para pensar. Es como… cuando ignoras todo mientras lees tus libros de Icha Icha y avanzas por la calle sorteando todo tipo de obstáculo. Pero en modo profesional, supongo. Cuando buscas esa soledad que tanto aprecias. Supongo que como no puedes desaparecer estando aquí has buscado la forma de encontrarla. En realidad sólo eres tú con una nueva indumentaria.

Kakashi queda pensando mientras mira su rostro esculpido en la montaña.

 _"Sólo eres tú con una nueva indumentaria"._

Pero él ya no era _sólo él_. O al menos ya no era _ese él_. Sin darse cuenta cierra más su brazo entorno a los hombros de Sakura obligándola a pegarse más a él.

 _Él_ ahora no buscaba esa soledad. Sí, podía pasar horas mirando por la ventana, de pie, desde su despacho, pero no buscaba la soledad, buscaba que alguien, al menos en su cabeza, le dijera que no era una locura. Que tener una relación con su ex alumna-compañera de equipo-ayudante como Hokage-mujer catorce años menor que él, no era un error.

Ya llevaban un tiempo y de momento todo iba bien. Claro que todavía nadie lo sabía. Todavía era una cosa de ellos. De nadie más.

Cerró los ojos e imagino a Obito, a Jiraiya, a Minato, a Sarutobi, a Asuma, a su padre… todos ellos sonreían. Todos ellos le habían dicho que estaba bien, que merecía ser feliz. Que no había nada de malo si ambos eran felices. Todos le habían dicho que si _ella_ era feliz, todo lo demás no importaba. Todos se lo habían dicho en su cabeza.

-Está bien, ¿eh? –pregunta mirando el rostro de Minato esculpido en la roca.

Sakura notó el deje de tristeza en la voz de Kakashi, y le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo.

-Kakashi… -susurra contra su pecho.

Kakashi la abraza fuerte contra él.

Se había prometido que mientras ella quisiera, mientras ella fuera feliz a su lado, mientras le aguantará, él estaría allí para ella.

Aunque no se engañaba, él necesitaba de ella mucho más que ella de él.

Ella era feliz antes de él. Ella tenía amigos y gente que le quería. Ella tenía una gran carrera y grandes planes. Ella tenía un futuro. Ella tenía una vida sin él.

Él no tenía nada. Ni vida, ni futuro.

No lo tenía antes de conocerla. Y no lo tendría si ella decidía que se había cansado de él.

Así que sí. Estaría con ella mientras ella quisiera. Y daría gracias a Kami por ello, a pesar de no creer en dioses ni en el destino.

Y si resultaba que ella se cansaba de él, lo aceptaría. Volvería a su _no vida_ y dejaría que ella fuera feliz.

Atesoraría todos los momentos vividos con ella. E intentaría aguantar así su día a día.

Se pinza el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos, y agita la cabeza. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

-¿Ya estás otra vez? –pregunta levantando la mirada para verle.

-¿Hum? –la mira interrogante.

-En _modo Hokage_.

-No. Pensaba… -la separa de sí para verla la cara- ¿Cuánto te atreves a jugar estando aquí tus amigos? –pregunta sonriendo antes de besarla y ponerse la máscara en su sitio.

-¿Qué? –pregunta sin entender.

Kakashi se coloca tras su escritorio con Sakura muy cerca.

-¡Natsume! –grita para hacerse oír a través de la puerta, mientras se sienta en su silla y se gira dando la espalda al escritorio y mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Kakashi? –pregunta nerviosa mirando su perfil.

-Vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Pensaba crear cuantos más recuerdos mejor. Por si eso sucedía. Por si ella se cansaba de él.

Un chico joven, de no más de veinticinco años, entra.

-¿Si, Hokage-sama? –pregunta su secretario mirando a una Sakura de pie, muy pegada a Kakashi, que ha girado para verle.

-Haz entrar a los mocosos de antes, por favor –ordena de espaldas-. Y…

Tras el escritorio, Kakashi deja que su mano recorra el muslo de Sakura. Que deja escapar un grito y se tensa ante la mirada de Natsume.

-¿Y…? Hokage-sama –pregunta Natsume intentando ignorarla.

Sakura comienza a ponerse colorada cuando Kakashi deja que sus dedos se pierdan por debajo de la faldita de Sakura, recorriendo sus braguitas.

-Y… -Kakashi finge pensar algo-. Nada más. Sólo hazlos entrar.

-Está bien, Hokage-sama –dice Natsume inclinándose antes de volver a mirar a Sakura, ahora totalmente colorada, y salir cerrando tras de sí.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunta sacando la mano bajo su falta cuando el chico ya se ha ido.

-Estar en _modo Hokage_ –dice girándose para verla-. Mirando por la ventana sin hacer caso a nadie. Pensando. Buscando la soledad… Puedes estar tranquila, el escritorio es alto, no ha visto nada.

-Ha visto mi cara. No pienso quedarme aquí mientras hablas con ellos –le interrumpe separándose de él-. Estás loco si crees que…

-Gomen –dicen los tres al unísono al entrar.

Sakura retrocede unos pasos más alejándose del escritorio.

-Sakura-chan, necesito que leas estos documentos –dice Kakashi estirando su brazo para indicarla que se acerque a él.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO.


	12. De despertares y miradas brillantes

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo 11. De despertares y miradas brillantes._**

 ** _._**

-Buenas noches Buru. ¿Dónde está Kakashi? -pregunta Sakura acariciando al ninken.

-Está en casa, me mandó a buscarte.

-¿En casa?

-Le duele la cabeza, así que me pidió que te avisara.

-Oh, está bien. Gracias por venir.

-Me pidió que no te dejara ir a casa, que fueras a verle.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco por un momento.

-No pensaba irme a casa si está con jaqueca. Vayamos a verle, anda.

…

Cuando entra a su casa, Kakashi se encuentra tumbado en el sofá con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos.

Sakura se acerca hasta su lado y pone su mano sobre su frente.

-No tienes fiebre, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Un gruñido.

Ya empezaba a entenderle, un gruñido era un sí o un bien. Dos era un no o un mal.

-Pues no pareces encontrarte muy bien.

Otro gruñido.

-Voy a buscarte unas pastillas.

-Sakura-chan, Kakashi lleva así todo el día -ladra un Pakkun acomodado en los pies de Kakashi.

-¿Todo el día? -pregunta mirando al ninken-. ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital?

Dos gruñidos.

-Si no paso por la torre Hokage sabes que estoy trabajando en el hospital. Deberías haber ido.

Silencio.

-¿Qué intensidad? -dice sentándose a su lado.

-Si sigues hablando subirá a diez -responde en un susurro ronco.

-Perdona. Estoy preocupada -responde poniéndose un poco colorada.

Kakashi no dice nada, alarga un brazo para cogerla por el hombro y la tumba junto a él.

En algún momento de la noche, Kakashi despierta y la lleva hasta la cama.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura despierta sobre el pecho de Kakashi. Él sigue durmiendo. Algo que no pasa muy a menudo. Siempre que se quedaba a dormir en su casa Kakashi despertaba antes que ella y le tenía el desayuno preparado cuando se levantaba.

Así que piensa en aprovechar la ocasión.

Se mete bajo la sábana y baja hasta sus caderas. Despacio sujeta del elástico del pantalón y lo desliza un poco, lo justo para dejar al descubierto su objeto de interés.

Sonríe. Y sin pensarlo más lleva sus manos a los testículos mientras con su lengua recorre la longitud del sexo de Kakashi.

Éste despierta dejando escapar un gemido ronco.

Mientras comienza a jugar con su erección dentro de la boca, Sakura nota las manos de Kakashi enredarse en su pelo.

Una de sus manos abandona los testículos para acompañar a su lengua. Y Kakashi deja escapar otro gemido.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunta con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo va la jaqueca? –responde ella incorporándose a la vez que ríe-. ¿Se te pasó?

-Sí. Tu compañía siempre funciona. Cuando no hablas -bromea.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco mientras se recoge el pelo en una coleta y vuelve a introducir la erección de Kakashi en su boca.

-Eres una pervertida –deja escapar en un suspiro poniendo de nuevo las manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura y frenando un poco su ritmo.

-Entonces hacemos buena pareja –sonríe ella sobre él.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y la deja hacer.

Sakura se entretiene acariciando sus testículos, dejando que su saliva se deslice por la erección de Kakashi y luego recogiéndola con la lengua.

Él se tensa bajo los suaves mordiscos que Sakura deja en sus inglés.

Una mano de Sakura se pierde en los abdominales de Kakashi mientras la otra acaricia la piel tras sus testículos. Y éste cierra sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura dejando escapar su nombre entre dientes.

-Sa… ku… ra.

Intenta girarse sobre ella, pero no se lo permite. Con la mano sobre su abdomen Sakura le obliga a quedarse tumbado mientras sigue deslizando su boca a lo largo de su miembro.

Ella también deja escapar un gemido. Kakashi la coge de la cintura como puede y, sin que ella suelte su erección, la mueve para quitarle el pantalón del pijama y dejar su sexo sobre su boca.

Ella da un grito cuando Kakashi comienza a jugar con la lengua.

Las manos de Kakashi sujetan las caderas de Sakura que intentan alejarse de su boca bajo un temblor. Sin embargo no deja de jugar con la erección de él.

Cuando por fin se relaja él suelta sus caderas buscando mejores sitios que acariciar, como su humedad.

Sakura comienza a jadear cuando Kakashi acompaña su lengua con dos de sus dedos que profundizan en su interior.

-Estás completamente empapada –susurra sobre su sexo.

Ella no responde, él sabe que esos comentarios aún la avergüenzan.

-Eres una pequeña pervertida.

-Calla –le pide dando un lametazo a uno de sus testículos.

Kakashi da un respingo por la rara sensación y aprovecha para girar sobre ella.

Ella deja escapar un gruñido de decepción al encontrarse debajo de él.

Kakashi mordisquea sus muslos sin sacar sus dedos de Sakura. Y ella cierra los ojos dejando escapar un gemido cuando él suma un dedo más a la exploración de su cuerpo.

-Detente –suplica ella cerrando sus puños en torno a la sábana.

-¿Pensé que te gustaba esto? –responde gracioso.

-Sí, pero no puedo más.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Estaba jugando yo.

-Si despiertas a la bestia…

Kakashi saca sus dedos de ella y los lleva hasta la boca de Sakura.

Ella lo mira entornando sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes lo que quiero.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Sí.

-No. Es una guarrería.

-Mmm, juraría que te gusta cuando me besas después de hacer que te corras sólo con mi boca –responde él sonriendo.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Pero te gusta.

Ella coge la mano de Kakashi y se la lleva a la boca. Él deja escapar un pequeño aullido cuando ella saborea de sus dedos su propio sabor.

Sakura se pasa la lengua por los labios cuando Kakashi saca los dedos de su boca y le besa dejando que su lengua la recorra en busca de su sabor.

Kakashi se pone sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Y sin previo aviso se hunde en ella dejando escapar un gemido.

Sakura cierra los ojos dejando que la embista una y otra vez.

Él se apoya sobre sus brazos para separarse un poco y poder profundizar más.

Rápido, fuerte, hasta el fondo. Sakura sube sus piernas dándole más acceso, pero en realidad para él es imposible hundirse más en ella. Sin embargo le coge de las caderas intentando que lo haga.

-Más fuerte –exige en un gemido.

Kakashi manda un poco de chakra a sus pies y se impulsa más rápido, más fuerte.

Sakura se corre con un gemido que todo el edificio habría escuchado si Kakashi no hubiera silenciado cubriendo con su mano.

Se revuelve bajo su cuerpo y Kakashi la besa el cuello tumbándose a su lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunta ella.

-¿Hum?

-No has terminado –dice bajando sus manos a su, todavía, gran erección.

-Déjame descansar un momento. No puedo seguirte el ritmo, eres insaciable –responde él sonriendo con picardía.

Sakura le ignora y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

-No hemos terminado –repite.

-¿Acaso estás insatisfecha?

-Mmm… Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

-Sí. Lo estoy.

-¿Lo estás? –pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Me has dejado a medias.

-No me ha dado la impresión de dejarte a medias. Puede que incluso todo el bloque no tenga esa impresión.

Ella sin escucharle guía con sus manos la erección hasta su interior, y éste deja escapar un gruñido.

-Pues lo estoy –sentencia empezando a moverse sobre él.

-Entonces habrá que solucionarlo –dice él mordiéndose el labio inferior y tomándola de las caderas para levantarla y bajarla a lo largo de su sexo.

Sakura se pone de cuclillas sobre él para poder moverse mejor, y Kakashi sube sus manos hasta los pechos de ella, donde deja que sus dedos jueguen con sus pezones rosados e hinchados.

Ambos jadean mientras Sakura se deja caer hasta estar completamente llena de él. Y se frota contra él, que sigue jugando con sus pechos.

Kakashi se incorpora para atrapar uno de sus pezones con la boca y dejar que la mano que queda libre baje hasta acariciarla mientras ella le rodea la cintura con las piernas.

Sakura gime contra su cuello mientras se frota contra su mano. Y deja que sus manos encuentren sus testículos para acariciarlos.

Él brama contra su pecho sin soltar un pezón al que castiga con mordiscos y lametazos, cuando nota sus manos acariciándole ahí.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo? –pregunta Kakashi contra su pecho.

Su otra mano baja hasta el culo de Sakura, lo coge con fuerza y la obliga a moverse de arriba a abajo de nuevo.

Ella, por el movimiento, se ve obligada a soltar sus testículos y se apoya en el hombro de él para poder acompañarle en el movimiento.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más ella nota el calor previo al orgasmo, y aumenta la velocidad dejando que una de sus manos se enrede en la melena plateada por un momento.

Kakashi se deja caer de espaldas de nuevo tomándola de las caderas para ayudarla, y las manos de ella se apoyan en su pecho para ganar velocidad.

Sakura se corre contrayéndose alrededor de su sexo y ruge mirándola fijamente.

Con su mirada en él, ella se deja caer una vez más sobre su erección y oye un gemido ronco que ya reconoce como Kakashi llegando al orgasmo bajo su cuerpo.

Entonces lo ve. Él cierra los ojos por la intensidad del orgasmo, pero ha sido suficiente para verlo.

Sakura se tensa. Para en seco con sus manos sobre el pecho de Kakashi y se acerca a su rostro.

-Abre los ojos –le ordena con él todavía dentro de ella.

-¿Eh? –pregunta abriendo los ojos de par en par por el corte brusco.

-¿Cómo… cómo es… posible? –pregunta ella con dificultad para articular palabras–. Tu… tus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta él todavía sin entender nada.

-Son… rojos. Es el sharingan. –dice levantándose y arrastrándole con ella.

-¿Qué diablos dices, Sakura? –pregunta dejándose arrastrar.

Sakura le lleva hasta el baño y le para frente al espejo.

Kakashi se tensa.

-Es el Mangekyö Sharingan de Obito, ¿verdad? –pregunta Sakura.

-¿Cómo…?

Sakura le obliga a girar de nuevo enfrentándole. Y examina de cerca los ojos de Kakashi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Normal.

-¿Has notado algo raro? –Ya no es _su_ Sakura, ahora es Sakura la médico ninja.

-No. –Kakashi entorna los ojos, recordando–. Hum.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, puede que… -ella le mira interrogante-. Últimamente… cuando estoy contigo… cuando… ya sabes. Noto algo raro, como un picor. Pero se pasa en seguida.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estoy contigo. –Vuelve a decir sencillamente.

-Te refieres… ¿cuando llegas al orgasmo?

Kakashi se ruboriza. Sakura pone los ojos en blanco.

-Kami-sama. Es increíble lo tímido que eres a veces para hablar de ello. No me puedo creer que me propusieras un trio con un Kage Bunshin tuyo la cuarta vez que nos acostamos.

-Sigo esperando que te animes. -Sonríe inocentemente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando eyaculas notas algo en los ojos y nunca me lo has dicho.

Estaba claro que era Sakura la médico, de no ser así ella se habría puesto colorada tras usar esa palabra.

-Bueno, no es siempre, y pensé que no era nada. Un leve picor.

Ella guarda silencio y se aparta un poco.

-Las jaquecas, el picor… lo que vi aquel día no fue mi imaginación. Tienes el sharingan.

-¿Lo que viste aquel día? –pregunta sin entender.

Él la observa dar vueltas por el baño.

-Imagino que simplemente ha estado desactivado. Y en un momento de liberación de energía se ha activado. En cierto modo tiene sentido.

Kakashi vuelve a mirarse al espejo. ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Algo de esto tenía sentido?

-¿Puedes desactivarlo? –pregunta preocupada girándose de nuevo hacía él.

-Mmm. No lo sé. –Se gira a mirarla-. Yo no desactivaba el sharingan. Simplemente lo tapaba.

-Esta vez no puedes hacer eso. Son los dos ojos. Si no eres capaz de desactivarlo tendrás que ir con ambos ojos cerrados por la calle o te quedarás sin chakra enseguida.

Kakashi mira de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital –decide ella entrando a la habitación y buscando algo de ropa.

-Sakura.

Ella no le escucha. Y se pone un pantalón y una camiseta.

-Sakura.

Sigue sin escucharle. Kakashi recoge su pantalón de pijama de la cama y se lo pone.

-Sakura no voy a ir al hospital.

Ella entonces se para.

-¿Cómo?

-No voy a ir al hospital. No entiendo que ha sucedido, pero no quiero que la gente se enteré hasta que consiga saber qué está pasando. Soy el Hokage y esto armaría demasiado revuelo.

-Pero no sabrás qué está pasando si no te hacemos algunas pruebas –dice ella entre cabreada y preocupada.

-Puedes hacerlas tú. Aquí –dice sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Mientras la sujeta las manos impidiendo que Sakura se ate los cordones y obligándola a girar para quedar frente a él.

-Yo no puedo hacer todas las pruebas aquí. Además, me gustaría que te viera Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi evita fijar sus ojos en los de ella para no concentrar el sharingan en nada. Pero Sakura le toma la cara y le obliga a mirarla.

-No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera, Kakashi.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

El sharingan de Kakashi gira en sus ojos. Nota una punzada en la cabeza. Nota el consumo de chakra que conlleva el sharingan. Hacía mucho que no notaba ese desgaste de energía. Y ahora era doble.

-Hazme las pruebas que puedas aquí. Luego iré a buscar a Tsunade, la diré que desperté con el sharingan activo. Y si hace falta iré al hospital para seguir con más pruebas. Pero no quiero que nadie se enteré.

Ella le mira preocupada. Kakashi mantiene su mirada roja en los ojos verdes.

-Túmbate y cierra los ojos.

Kakashi no discute. Sin decir nada se tumba. Sakura se sube a horcajadas sobre él y coloca sus manos sobre su cabeza. Comienza a enviar chakra a su cerebro. Y bajo su cuerpo nota el escalofrío que recorre a Kakashi.

-Perdona.

-No. Estoy bien. Tranquila –dice posando sus manos en las caderas de Sakura, que guarda silencio mientras trabaja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Kakashi sin abrir los ojos.

-Ssshhht. Silencio.

-¿No puedes concentrarte si hablo? –pregunta divertido.

-Calla.

Unos minutos después Sakura se baja del cuerpo de Kakashi y se tumba junto a él. Cansada.

-¿Qué has hecho? –Nota menos presión en su cabeza y se siente menos agotado.

Abre los ojos y la mira.

-Te he dado parte de mi chakra. Y he procurado que los nervios ópticos se relajen. El sharingan sigue activo pero es como si funcionara a bajo consumo.

-Hum.

-¿Hum qué?

Él sonríe. Se acerca a ella y la besa.

-Eres una gran médico.

-Claro que lo soy. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-No me atrevería.

-Intenta dormir. Cierra los ojos y descansa. Iré a buscar a Tsunade.

-¿Irás? –pregunta levantando una ceja-. ¿Y qué vas a decirle? ¿Qué el Hokage se aprovechó de ti y en mitad de una sesión de sexo apareció el sharingan? –dice esto último abrazándola y pegándola a él.

-No –dice separándole-. Le diré que cuando vine a chequear tus jaquecas me encontré con que habías activado el sharingan.

-Eso es mucho más aburrido.

-Pero no acaba con la muerte del Hokage.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

…

-Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade ojea unos informes sentada tras la mesa de su despacho en la planta principal del hospital. Un médico y una enfermera a los que Sakura no reconoce esperan de pie al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Sí Sakura?

-Necesito que venga a casa de Kakashi. El Hokage –añade el título rápidamente al darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que le ha nombrado.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta Tsunade levantando la vista hacía ella.

Sakura mira a los dos desconocidos un segundo y la mira a ella. Tsunade comprende y dirige su mirada a la pareja.

-Está bien. Pueden irse. Hablen con Shizune. Ella les dirá. –Les alcanza los papeles que estaba leyendo.

La pareja sale del despacho con la mirada de Sakura puesta en ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Tiene que ir a casa de Kakashi-sama.

-Eso ya lo has dicho –dice recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose-. ¿Pero por qué?

-Tiene el sharingan de nuevo –dice sin pensarlo más.

Tsunade deja caer el taco de papeles de vuelta a la mesa.

-¿Cómo dices?

Sakura se acerca hasta el escritorio y apoya sus manos en el borde.

-Por lo visto salió a entrenar, empezó a dolerle la cabeza y volvió a casa a descansar un poco. Entonces simplemente se activó.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Tsunade shishou. lo he visto yo misma. Los dos ojos. Es el Mangekyö Sharingan de Obito.

Un segundo de silencio y Tsunade está saltando por encima de su escritorio.

-Vamos –la grita saliendo por la puerta del despacho.

…

-¿Y porque demonios no estás en el hospital? –grita Tsunade–. Maldito holgazán.

-Tsunade-sama no creo que eso ayude a que se relaje –interrumpe Sakura. Que ante una mirada de odio de su maestra guarda silencio de nuevo.

-Me da igual que seas el Hokage o que fueras el mismísimo hijo de Kami. Te mataría si no fueras un misterio médico en este momento.

Kakashi sabe que lo dice de verdad.

-Ya se lo he dicho. No quiero que la gente se enteré de esto –responde intentando ignorar los insultos y amenazas-. ¿Y bien? ¿Algún resultado? –pregunta mientras Tsunade sigue escribiendo en una libreta.

-Necesito llevarte al hospital. Hay ciertas pruebas que no puedo hacer aquí. –Levanta la mirada de la libreta para echar un ojo a Kakashi que viste el nuevo uniforme, con la única diferencia, respecto al resto de shinobis, de la inscripción Rokudaime Hokage en la parte trasera de su chaleco–. Si no quieres que te reconozcan cámbiate y ponte el viejo uniforme de Anbu. Nos vamos ahora.

Kakashi afirma con la cabeza y desaparece perezosamente por el pasillo.

-Tú vienes conmigo –sentencia Tsunade mirando a Sakura–. Nos encargaremos de hacer las pruebas nosotras mismas, así nadie se entera de esto. Mandaré a Shizune a la torre Hokage para lo que pueda hacer falta.

-¿Cree que podrá controlarlo?, ¿o al menos desactivarlo? –pregunta Sakura intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Necesito hacer esas pruebas, pero por lo que creo… -Tsunade guarda silencio mirando de nuevo sus notas.

-¿Shishou? –Sakura intenta que continúe.

-Mmmm. Es sólo una teoría, pero creo que el sharingan se ha unido al ADN de Kakashi como si fuera un Uchiha más.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pregunta desconcertada.

-Las jaquecas debían ser provocadas por el ADN del sharingan grabándose en su propio ADN. Debería ser capaz de controlarlo como cualquier otro Uchiha. Activarlo y desactivarlo a su antojo. Incluso…

-¿Incluso? –pregunta en tensión.

-Incluso si ese bastardo holgazán tuviera hijos podrían llegar a heredar el sharingan. Pero como digo, es sólo una teoría. Necesitamos realizar más pruebas.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Haz que se tome esas pastillas –ordena mirando a Sakura–. De ser necesario introdúceselas tú misma por la garganta.

Tsunade se va de la habitación dejando a Kakashi en la cama y a Sakura a los pies de ésta.

Sakura mira su mano, donde tiene los somníferos que Tsunade le ha entregado.

Kakashi se levanta, va hasta la puerta y echa el cerrojo.

-No pienso tomar eso –sentencia Kakashi pasando junto a Sakura y volviendo a meterse en la cama.

-Será lo mejor. O no podrás dormir nada en toda la noche. Y aunque disminuí el consumo de chakra, si no duermes, caerás desmayado.

-Que sea lo segundo –dice clavando su mirada en la de ella, que siente un escalofrió antes esos ojos rojos.

-Kakashi por favor.

Kakashi mira al techo y se pasa las dos manos por el pelo. Palmea a un lado de la cama indicándola que se acerque. Ella hace caso y se sienta en el colchón.

-Esta bien –dice tomando las pastillas y dejándolas sobre la mesa-. Pero antes dime que piensa Tsunade de todo esto.

-Aún es pronto para saber exactamente qué te está pasando.

-He preguntado que piensa, no qué sabe –responde obligándola a tumbarse junto a él.

Sakura simplemente se deja mover.

-Ella… –por un momento duda si es adecuado contárselo- tiene una teoría.

-¿Qué teoría? –pregunta cerrando los ojos, acercándola a él y hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de ella mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::

Los rayos de sol despiertan a Sakura. Se gira sobre si misma librándose de los brazos de Kakashi y le ve dormir. Debería dormir al menos un par de horas más gracias a los somníferos.

Se levanta y acomoda su ropa. No recuerda haberse quedado dormida. Se estira.

Una cama de hospital individual no es el mejor sitio para pasar la noche. Y menos dos personas.

Entra al baño y se lava la cara. Se coloca el pelo con la manos y sale de nuevo a la habitación.

Le mira unos segundos. Se acerca. Le levanta el parpado para confirmar que, efectivamente, el sharingan sigue activo. Le acaricia la mejilla sobre la máscara. Y sale al pasillo. Apenas hay gente a esas horas. Todavía tiene tiempo de irse a casa, darse una ducha, fingir que ha pasado la noche en su habitación y regresar.

::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura llega al despacho de Tsunade, la puerta medio abierta deja escuchar la conversación en el interior. Y alcanza a ver a Tsunade acompañada de un Anbu.

-Le necesito aquí ya –ordena Tsunade al Anbu.

-No sabemos donde está –contesta tranquilo.

-Pues descubridlo –responde irritada.

-Tsunade-sama no es que no quiera obedecerla, pero ¿podría hablar con el Hokage antes de...

-Buffff. No puedes. Malditos Anbus.

-Tsunade-sama, como anterior Hokage usted sabe que yo...

-Como anterior Hokage tú sabes que yo puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno. Tráeme al Uchiha. Ya.

El Anbu se tensa. Y con una afirmación de cabeza desaparece.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Sakura entrando.

-¿Ahora me espías?

-Perdone. La puerta estaba abierta. No pretendía...

-Tengo una teoría –responde cortando a Sakura.

-Eso ya lo dijo ayer.

-Lo que dije ayer se ha confirmado con las pruebas. Vayamos a la habitación de Kakashi. Os lo explicaré allí a ambos. –Coge sus cosas y sale del despacho seguida de Sakura.

::::::::::::::::::::

El día pasa con más pruebas, Kakashi cada vez más cansado y Sakura que no se aparta de su lado.

-Tsunade, quiero irme a casa.

-No. Estaría más tranquila sabiendo que alguien te controla. Y te prohibo que eches el cierre. Tenía orden de que una enfermera pasará de vez en cuando por aquí para controlar que no hacías alguna estupidez, y me ha dicho que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Sakura se tensa tras Tsunade.

-No se preocupe, Sakura me obligó a tomar los somníferos. Dormí como un angelito.

-Hokage, no te hagas el gracioso. Me da igual el título.

-Tsunade, prometo irme a casa a dormir. Descanso mejor en mi cama. Estaré aquí mañana a primera hora si lo ve necesario.

Tsunade le mira dudando. Él parece hablar en serio.

-Está bien. Puedes irte –responde en un suspiro.

Kakashi de un salto se pone de pie. Coge su ropa y se va a cambiar al baño.

-No es necesario que vengas mañana por aquí. Quédate en casa. Te pasaré a buscar en cuanto tenga algo -dice Tsunade levantando un poco la voz para que Kakashi la oiga desde el baño-. Y tú -continúa girándose hacía Sakura que da un bote al ver a su maestra mirándola con los ojos entornados.

-¿Si, shishou?

-No dejes que este alcornoque haga alguna estupidez.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO PRIMERO.

...

Bueno, con el primer lemon se llegó a la mitad de la historia. Los dos capítulos anteriores rompían un poco el estilo del relato, pero quise poner dos momentos graciosos (el baño en el río y el _modo Hokage_ ) antes de volver a la trama seria y meter otro lemon -está vez por exigencias del guión-. Ya sabemos que pasa con la jaquecas (ojalá las mías se tradujeran en algo tan chulo).

Muchas gracias por los reviews y seguimientos.

Besos para todos.


	13. De alumno y profesor

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo 12. De alumno y profesor._**

 ** _._**

Esa mañana Sakura se despertó con dolor de cuello. Kakashi se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello en el sofá. Y viendo que por fin dormía sin ayuda de pastillas no quiso moverse para no despertarle.

Cuando él despertó a primera hora, ella se fue a la cama un rato antes de tener que ir al hospital.

….

Sí, puede que en un comienzo fuera su favorito. Su disciplina. Su manera de pensar. Su seriedad. Le recordaba a él. Eso tenía que haberle alertado de algún modo. Sin embargo siguió entrenándole y ofreciéndole más atención que a sus otros dos _mocosos_. Cuando pensó en eso Sakura vino a su mente y pensó que ese ya no era un adjetivo apropiado: _mocosos_.

En cualquier caso, de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Y su relación con Sasuke había cambiado radicalmente.

Konoha le había perdonado todo por su intervención en la guerra. Y había quitado su nombre de la lista de los ninjas más buscados. Sin embargo él no se sentía como otros, como Naruto y Sakura. Él no era capaz de perdonarle. No por lo decepcionado que se sintió cuando se fue de la aldea buscando poder para vengarse de Itachi. No. No podía perdonarle porque había intentado matar a sus propios compañeros. Y si bien ellos podían irse a comer ramen con Sasuke como si nada, él sólo los había acompañado cuando Naruto o Sakura se lo pedían y se sentía sin fuerzas para negarles nada.

Así que estar ahí, a primera hora de la mañana, delante de él, que lucia esa sonrisa socarrona, le estaba matando.

Por eso se había puesto el haori y el molesto sombrero. Sólo por marcar un poco las distancias. No quería que le viera como Hatake Kakashi. No quería que le viera como si fuera aquel jounin que fue su maestro. No. Para él era Kakashi el Hokage.

-Entonces parece que el sensei se convierte en el alumno –comenta Sasuke con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Y más que eso. Había oído sobre entrenar al futuro Hokage, un alumno promesa. Pero nunca entrenar al Hokage.

-Sigue así y haré que te prohiban la entrada a la aldea -dice secamente, sin levantar la mirada, mientras ordena unos papeles en su mesa.

-No te lo tomes a malas Kakashi, era una broma.

-Hokage-sama para ti, Sasuke. –Se agacha a guardar una cosas en un cajón del escritorio.

Sasuke guarda silencio un momento, Kakashi se incorpora y se quita el sombrero dejándolo sobre su escritorio, no merecía la pena estar incómodo por él.

-Mmm. Supongo que es justo Kakashi. –Ignora la advertencia sobre el título que debe usar con él-. Que me odies, quiero decir.

-No te odio. Simplemente no me caes bien. –Éste se quita el haori y sale de detrás de la mesa, todavía sin dirigirle la mirada pasa a su lado para recoger su chaleco de la percha junto a la puerta de la entrada.

-¿No es un poco lo mismo? –pregunta Sasuke girándose para verle.

-Oh, para nada Sasuke. No querrías que te odiara. Te lo aseguro –responde al Uchiha clavando su mirada rubí en él.

Sasuke da un paso atrás ante la impresión del Mangekyö girando.

-Entonces… ¿cómo funciona esto? –pregunta borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros justo en el momento en que Tsunade y Sakura entran a su despacho.

-Buenos días –saluda Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿cuándo has llegado? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida.

-Hace un par de horas, vine buscando a Tsunade, y me lleve una sorpresa–dice señalando a Kakashi con una sonrisa en la boca-. Nadie me dijo que habíamos cambiado de Hokage.

Kakashi bufa tras ellos. Tsunade se gira para verle.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunta acercando una mano a su frente.

-Bien –gruñe apartándose-. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –pregunta colocándose el chaleco.

-Kakashi sensei –interviene Sakura-, necesitamos hacerle una prueba más.

-Tendrá que ser luego. Tengo trabajo. –Y diciendo esto desaparece en una nube de polvo y hojas.

Sakura mira a Tsunade. Y ésta aprieta sus puños.

-Encuéntrale y llévale al hospital –ordena irritada.

-Sí Tsunade-shishou.

-Uchiha, tú vienes conmigo. También tengo que hacerte algunas pruebas.

Sasuke avanza hasta Sakura.

-Hace mucho tiempo Sakura. Te veo bien.

-Sí. Mucho tiempo. –Sakura mira el haori de Kakashi sobre el escritorio-. Sasuke lo siento, pero tengo que encontrar al Hokage. Luego nos vemos.

-Claro.

….

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta Sakura acercándose a él.

Kakashi está de cuclillas sobre uno de los troncos cortados en el campo de entrenamiento donde una vez atara a Naruto para impedirle comer. Deja escapar un suspiro y opta por la verdad.

-No puedo con él.

Sakura se acerca a él y deposita un beso en su melena plateada. Siempre le resultó rara. Como despeinada. Sin embargo era suave, y pasar sus dedos por ella era una sensación muy agradable.

-No tiene que caerte bien. Se trata de que te ayude.

Se deja caer hacía atrás buscando el contacto de su espalda con el cuerpo de Sakura. Y está le recibe en un abrazo. Mira hacía arriba y abre los ojos para verla.

-¿Y cómo va ayudarme?

-No lo sabemos. Pero él ha pasado por lo que tú estás pasando. Él activó el sharingan y consiguió dominarlo. Puede que fuera algo innato en él. Pero ya escuchaste a Tsunade, para ti ahora es algo así. Despertaste este sharingan en apenas tres años, y has vivido con un sharingan décadas antes de esto. Serás capaz de controlarlo. Pero un poquito de ayuda no vendrá mal.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, más por la sensación de Sakura pasando sus manos por su pelo que por el agotamiento que supone el Mangekyö.

-Odio cuando suenas tan razonable, Sakura.

-No lo odias –dice posando un beso en su frente desde arriba.

Kakashi se gira quedando frente a ella sentado sobre el tronco. Y la atrae entre sus piernas en una abrazo.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital.

-No estropees el momento Sakura-chan –pide besándola el cuello.

….

-Todo esto no servirá –dice un Sasuke cansado dejándose caer sobre una de las butacas-. Yo activé el sharingan en plena pelea. Lo necesitaba, y apareció.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada. ¿Cómo lo desactivaste? –pregunta sentándose tras el escritorio.

\- Simplemente se desactivó.

Kakashi le mira interrogante.

-Cuando todo terminó.

-Eso tampoco me ayuda.

-¿Cómo se activó el sharingan Kakashi?

-Tras un entrenamiento.

-¿Corría peligro tu vida?

-No.

-Mmm. Es raro.

-Sasuke, simplemente dime cómo haces para desactivarlo ahora que tienes control sobre él.

-Lo controlo con el chakra. Pienso que lo necesito para defenderme y aparece, pienso que ya no es necesario y desaparece. No hay sellos para activarlo, sólo para las técnicas.

-Eso lo sé.

-Supongo que relajarse funciona. Es algo instintivo.

-Créeme, no lo necesitaba para defenderme cuando se activó.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuándo se activó.

Kakashi guarda silenció.

-Quiero saber si es similar a lo que sentí yo –explica Sasuke.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Nada –insiste-. ¿Qué sentiste tú?

-Es como una inyección de energía. Una subida de adrenalina. Al menos al principio. Uno termina acostumbrándose, supongo.

-Sí. Bueno, estaba en mitad de un entrenamiento, pero pudo ser algo así.

-Acabas de decir que no sentiste nada.

-Pues pongamos que sí sentí lo que dices –responde Kakashi irritado. ¿Cómo iba a saber él si eso lo había sentido por la activación del sharingan o por el fantástico orgasmo al que Sakura le había llevado?

-Mmmm –Sasuke le mira fijamente.

-¿Puedes activar el sharingan sin necesidad de encontrarte en peligro?

Sin responder el sharingan de Sasuke se activa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Ahora simplemente quiero que se desactive. –El sharingan desaparece-. Relájate, eso ayudará.

Kakashi deja escapar un gruñido.

-Esto no lleva a ninguna parte. Sabía que no serviría de nada tenerte aquí. Las habilidades de los Kekkei Genkai no pueden enseñarse, son innatas. Sasuke, puedes volver a perderte donde quieras que estuvieras.

-He pensado quedarme un tiempo. Hace mucho que no veo a Naruto y Sakura.

-Lo que quieras siempre que no busques pelea con nadie –responde haciendo girar la silla para mirar por el ventanal.

Sasuke estalla en una carcajada.

-En verdad me odias, ¿verdad, Kakashi?. Mira, siento todo lo que hice, pero ya no soy ese chico.

Kakashi se gira para mirarle.

-Me da igual quien seas. Las cosas no se arreglan con un lo siento. No después de todo lo que hiciste.

Sasuke no responde.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Sasuke. Yo lo he visto. He visto como no dudaste en acabar con tus compañeros. Los hubieras matado de haberte dejado. Mataste a tu hermano. Ni siquiera te molestaste en averiguar la verdad.

-Era un crío. Creía que sabía la verdad.

-Exacto. Lo creías. ¿Pero te molestaste en averiguarlo? No. Simplemente te lanzaste a por tu venganza sin pensar en los demás –dice casi gritando.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento –responde en un grito.

Kakashi le mira en silencio por unos segundos. Sasuke baja la mirada.

-A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón Sasuke –dice recuperando un volumen de voz normal-. No soy yo quien se quedó llorando o fue tras de ti todos esos años. No fue a mi a quien rompiste el corazón y dejaste solo.

-Lo sé.

-No. No lo sabes –responde poniéndose en pie-. No estuviste aquí. Ellos podrán perdonarte, ellos siguen pensando que eres aquel chico que entró al equipo 7 y que luchó junto a ellos en decenas de misiones. Pero no. No lo eras cuanto te fuiste Sasuke, y no lo eres ahora. De verdad siento no haber podido hacer por ti nada más. No haberme dado cuenta antes de tu verdadera naturaleza para intentar cambiarla. ¿Pero sabes qué?... me he cansado de culparme por todo. He dejado eso atrás. No eres el único al que la vida ha jodido. Naruto se empeña en repetir que la única diferencia entre tú y él sólo es una mala decisión. Pero no es así. Es una tras otra. Sé lo que es tomar una mala decisión Sasuke. Yo he tomado unas cuantas en mi vida. Pero hay una línea. Y tú la cruzaste tantas veces… No sé porque quieres quedarte, no sé a que juegas Sasuke, pero intenta no llevarte a nadie por delante esta vez, ¿me harás ese favor?

Kakashi se deja caer de nuevo en su silla y volviendo a girarse hacía el ventanal.

-Kakashi-sama… -le llama Sasuke con un tono bastante serio-. Quizás no deba pedirle perdón a usted. Pero... Yo… Usted fue un gran sensei. Y de verás sé que fui un gilipollas por dejarlo todo e irme.

Sasuke se levanta, va hasta la puerta y pone la mano sobre el pomo.

Kakashi, todavía de espaldas, cierra los ojos.

-Cuando fui con Orochimaru… hacía poco que había activado el sharingan. Estando allí, las primera semanas, no me sentía seguro. Así que el sharingan se activaba a menudo, por miedo, supongo. El caso es… Me costaba desactivarlo.

Kakashi se gira con una mirada interrogante.

-Yo… tenía un recuerdo –dice Sasuke casi en un susurro-. Una vez, de pequeño, viendo a Itachi entrenar, me quedé dormido. Él me cogió y me llevó a caballito de vuelta a casa. Ese era mi recuerdo. A pesar de que ya odiaba a mi hermano por lo que había hecho, un recuerdo compartido con él seguía siendo mi momento de tranquilidad. Me encerraba en mi habitación y simplemente pensaba en como era todo antes de que Itachi… -de golpe guarda silencio-. Antes de que todo pasara. Eso funcionaba.

-Hum –fue todo lo que respondió Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sama, me alegro de que sea el Hokage –dijo esto abriendo la puerta y cerrando tras de sí.

Una nube de polvo y hojas queda en el despacho del Hokage.

…

Kakashi se tumba en el sofá. Y cierra los ojos.

-Un buen recuerdo. Un momento de tranquilidad. Sólo eso –se dice a si mismo.

Sonaba más fácil de lo que era.

En un largo recorrido por su vida desde que era un niño vienen imágenes a su cabeza de la gente con la que había compartido algo. Su padre llevándole a la escuela, Gai retándole por primera vez, Minato entregándole uno de sus kunais, Rin regalándole un botiquín, Obito enseñándole el verdadero camino de un ninja, Tenzö salvándole la vida, Hiruzen sacándole de Anbu, Asuma y Kurenai contándole sobre su relación, Naruto intentando descubrir su rostro, Sakura tropezando con la pelota de Bisuke.

Sakura.

Sus paseos por la tarde. Su preocupación por él.

Sakura. Su confidente y amante.

Sakura, bajándole la máscara para besarle.

Sakura, sonriendo tras haberla llevado al orgasmo.

Sakura, susurrándole que le ama cuando le cree dormido.

Sakura, amaneciendo a su lado.

Sakura, pasándole la mano por el pelo.

Enredando sus pequeños dedos en su pelo plateado mientras apoya la cabeza en sus piernas viendo alguna película en el sofá. Esa sensación que le adormece a la vez que le obligar a mantenerse despierto para no dejar de sentirla.

Notó un descenso en el flujo de su chakra.

…

Una nube de polvo y hojas aparece en mitad del despacho de Sakura.

-¿Por qué sigues consumiendo chakra a lo tonto apareciendo así?

Antes de que ella pueda terminar su frase él está besando su cuello.

-Kakashi, puede entrar alguien –susurra apartándole.

Kakashi se aparta de ella un momento para mirarla fijamente.

-Lo has conseguido. ¿Cómo?

-Un buen recuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es algo así como que el sharingan se activa y se desactiva si estas en peligro o tranquilo.

-¿En peligro? –pregunta ella sonriendo.

-Sakura eres realmente dominante. Mi cuerpo debió sentir miedo en ese momento –bromea sin aguantarse la risa.

-Te voy a dar yo a ti razones para sentir miedo -responde mostrándole el puño envuelto en chakra verde-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Siento que mi cuerpo recupera energías.

-Tenemos que hacerte algunas pruebas.

-Que sea mañana, por favor.

Kakashi no la deja responder y vuelve a besarla el cuello estrechándola contra él.

-Gracias por ser mi momento de tranquilidad –susurra Kakashi contra su cuello.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEGUNDO.

...

PD: ¿En serio nadie va a comentar nada de los calzoncillos oscuros con perritos que lleva Kakashi en el capítulo 'De continuidad y comienzos'? ¿En serio? ¡Que decepción! (introducir carita triste con gotita a un lado) Se ve que quedasteis tan boquiabiertos con el lemon anterior que ya todo dio igual. Estoy triste. Esperaba algún comentario al respecto.

Respecto a los reviews:

Me alegra que os haya gustado el "modo hokage" es algo que tenía en mente para otro fic, pero quise romper un poco la atmósfera de éste con algo de humor.

En cuanto al capítulo anterior, MUAJAJAJAJA, hermosas jaquecas :P cuando las mías florezcan y despierte el sharingan, rinnegan o el byakugan os aviso. De momento son sólo jaquecas odiosas.

Anya me apena que lo imaginaras porque no fue tan sorpresa para ti, pero por otra parte me gusta, significa que no es demasiado descabellado si otra persona lo ha pensado :P

Madi, Kunieda Hatake, Winter Untold, kanae kuran, Clara, gracias por los comentarios, animan mucho a seguir. Me han gustado mucho los comentarios sobre el cap. 7 donde por fin se besan, la idea de que es muy natural y nada forzado. Siempre es difícil escribir estas partes porque nunca hemos visto a estos personajes en esas situaciones y no quería salirme de sus personalidades.

Aquí tenéis al Uchiha (dicho con un poco de desprecio), y lo siento, pero se queda un poco ;P


	14. De miradas rubí y miradas jade

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13. De miradas rubí y miradas jade.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Cuándo piensa contárselo a la gente de la aldea? –pregunta Sasuke evitando recibir un golpe de Kakashi.

-No hay prisa.

-No. Pero seguramente ellos se alegrarían por usted. –Una bola de fuego acaba en el suelo justo donde segundos antes estaba Kakashi, que ahora vuela en una voltereta hacía atrás-. Por no hablar de que un Hokage que posee el sharingan es un punto importante en la defensa de la aldea.

-Desde la guerra eso ya no es tan importante. –Kakashi realiza unos sellos con sus manos y un Raikiri Issen se forma en su mano-. No hay nada que demostrar frente a otras aldeas.

-Lo sé. Pero sigue habiendo grupos que comparten los ideales de Akatsuki y Madara –responde Sasuke que hace aparecer el susano'o para frenar el golpe.

-Eso no me preocupa Sasuke. -Kakashi de nuevo realiza sellos con sus manos.- Y no deberías gastar tanto chakra en un entrenamiento. ¡Raiton Raijü Tsuiga! –grita lanzando a la bestia hacía el susano'o.

Ésta muerde al susano'o en el brazo, que lo agita enviando a la bestia contra el suelo, donde desaparece.

-¿Y qué le preocupa? –Sasuke hace desaparecer al susano'o y desactiva el sharingan.

Kakashi también desactiva el sharingan y se para un momento pensando en algo.

-Me preocupas tú.

-¿Yo? –pregunta Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunta a su vez Kakashi bebiendo agua de su cantimplora.

-Ya le dije que sólo quería quedarme un tiempo.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Llevas una semana aquí, y excepto ir a Ichiraku con Naruto y Sakura no te he visto hacer nada más. Konoha te perdonó, pero eso no significa que la gente este bien con tenerte por aquí.

-¿Y que quiere que haga? No tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

-La aldea todavía necesita mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué sugiere?

-Habla con Sakura, seguro que tiene alguna idea.

Kakashi deja la cantimplora en el suelo y activa el sharingan.

-No uses el susano'o –le ordena Kakashi.

-¿Tiene miedo? –pregunta sonriendo.

-No. Pero voy a usarlo yo. Sería raro que hubiera dos –responde formando un susano'o completo a sus espaldas.

-No se parece en nada al mío –comenta riéndose.

-Eso la gente no lo sabe.

-Pero si tiene hasta una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Podría ser un poco menos obvio?

Kakashi hace que el susano'o lance un shuriken que obliga a Sasuke a callarse y concentrarse en la pelea.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Sasuke habla con Shizune. Ella se encargó de repartir las tareas, seguro que puede mandarte algo que hacer –responde Sakura.

-¿De qué se encargó Naruto?

-Él viajaba con Tsunade y pasó un tiempo con Gaara.

-¿Por qué?

-Para aprende a ser Hokage.

-¿Qué hace ahora?

-¿Ahora? Naruto pasa mucho tiempo con Shikamaru. Cree que por estar cerca de él se le pegará algo –dice esto dejando escapar una risita-. Eso y realizar viajes a Kumogakure no Sato a visitar a Killer B con quien investiga sobre los seguidores de Madara.

-¿Y tú, Sakura?, ¿qué haces?

-Yo trabajo en el hospital.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Cómo que nada más? Paso todo el día allí metida investigando y atendiendo a heridos.

-No puede haber muchos heridos ahora que la guerra ha terminado.

-No vayas de listillo chaval –le increpa con el puño en alto.

Sasuke se queda mirándola. Y comienza a reír.

-¿De qué narices te estas riendo? –pregunta mandando chakra al puño que mantiene en alto y mirándole fijamente.

-De ti. Hace años nunca me habrías levantado el puño.

Sakura baja el puño y vuelve a sus cosas. Recoge una bolsa llena de medicamentos y comienza a ordenarlos dentro de un armario.

-Las cosas han cambiado Sasuke. Yo he cambiado.

-Puedo verlo Sakura. ¿Qué haces esta noche?

-Naruto se ha ido a una misión Sasuke. Tendrá que ser otro día.

-Podemos ir tu y yo.

Sakura cierra las puertecillas del armario lentamente y se gira para verle.

-Lo siento Sasuke, tengo planes.

-¿Sales con alguien? –pregunta abruptamente.

-¿Eh? –responde poniéndose colorada.

-Tienes planes, ¿vas a salir con alguien?

-No. Si. Bueno, yo… He quedado con Ino.

-Ok. Otro día –dice sonriendo.

-Sí. Otro día, Sasuke.

Esa noche Sasuke vería a Ino cenando con Sai.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi mira a Shikamaru fijamente con el Mangekyö Sharingan activado.

-¿Por eso volvió Sasuke? Me parecía extraño.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Simplemente se activó.

-¿Por qué me lo muestra?

-Bueno, eres mi hombre para las estrategias, creo que es importante que lo sepas todo.

Shikamaru levanta una ceja.

-¿Cuándo se lo contará a la gente?

-¿Debería hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Puede ser una buena arma oculta o la mejor arma disuasoria. Pero estamos en tiempos de paz. ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere hacer?

-No lo sé.

-La gente se terminará enterando.

-Entonces dejemos que sea un rumor hasta que no haya otra opción –decide Kakashi. Shikamaru afirma con la cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::

Alguien llama a la puerta del despacho del Hokage. Sakura se levanta del sillón donde estaba tirada mirando el techo desde hacía algunas horas y se acerca hasta la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sakura mira a Kakashi tras una pila de informes.

-Ayudar –Responde señalando a Kakashi, que resopla tras los informes-. ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

-No. Quería hablar con Kakashi un momento.

Kakashi levanta la cabeza de los informes y fija su mirada en los dos.

-Una excusa para dejar esto, perfecto. ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento, Sakura-chan?

-Claro. –Se acerca hasta el sillón y coge sus cosas-. Si necesita algo avíseme –dice saliendo.

Kakashi se levanta de su silla y señala uno de los sillones.

-Siéntate. –Sasuke obedece-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que me asigne una misión.

-¿Una misión?

-Quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Justamente eso, no sucede nada. A menos que cuenten las miradas de desprecio.

-Ya te dije que no sería fácil Sasuke.

-Kakashi-sama llevo ya unas semanas aquí, y aparte de usted, Naruto y Sakura, nadie me dirige la palabra. Incluso Sakura parece evitarme últimamente.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –pregunta Kakashi intrigado.

-Eso no importa. Mándeme a una misión.

Kakashi guarda silencio un momento evaluando las opciones.

-Sasuke, te juzgue mal. Debo reconocer que has cambiado. No pareces el chico perdido del pasado. Yo lo he visto. Los demás lo verán. Sólo tienes que darles tiempo.

-Kakashi-sama, no hay nada para mi en Konoha. No hay nadie.

-¿Qué hay de Naruto y Sakura?

-Naruto ahora mismo tiene mejores cosas que hacer preparándose para ser Hokage algún día, casi nunca está en la Aldea. Y ya le he dicho que Sakura parece evitarme, la he invitado a cenar varias veces y siempre me pone alguna excusa evitando mirarme a los ojos. Está claro que ha pasado página respecto a mi. No hay nadie más aquí.

Kakashi se tensa por un momento. No había pensado que Sasuke pudiera interesarse así por Sakura. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas había conocido a un Sasuke distinto. Un Sasuke sonriente y hablador. Un Sasuke que desaparecería si volvía a irse solo de misión. Y no quería que eso pasara.

-Déjame pensarlo.

Sasuke no respondió. Afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-¿Entrenamiento mañana? –pregunta antes de salir.

-Sí. Claro.

Tenía que hacer algo.

No le gustaba que Sasuke volviera a irse. Seguro que Naruto y Sakura no aceptarían que le mandara a una misión que le mantuviera lejos de la aldea un largo tiempo.

Por no hablar de lo interesante que eran los entrenamientos matutinos con él. Había descubierto mucho sobre Sasuke, incluso sobre el mismo.

Sus días como Hokage se habían convertido en una rutina agradable: despertar junto a Sakura, entrenar con Sasuke, trabajar un poco en la Torre Hokage, escaparse para leer Icha Icha, regresar a la Torre Hokage arrastrado por los pelos de la mano de Sakura, trabajar un poco más, y el paseo nocturno con los ninken y Sakura.

Sí, definitivamente su vida había cambiado para bien. Ya no pasaba las noches despierto esperando la misión que acabara con él.

Ahora ir a una misión significaba estirar los músculos y escapar del papeleo.

Era un agradable cambio, sobre todo si cierta pelirrosa iba con él, no era raro ya que desempeñaba las funciones que Shizune hubiera desempeñado para Tsunade. Había ido con ella a un par de misión burocráticas sin más compañía que la de un par de Anbus a los que mandaba a rastrear el perímetro con más frecuencia de la necesaria.

Incluso se llevaba al Anbu rubio que ocupaba los rumores de la aldea respecto a Sakura. Todos decían que un Anbu la visitaba algunas noches. Estaban seguros de que era ese nuevo recluta rubio. Ella le había regañado por llevarle con ellos a las misiones, pero él se reía excusándose en ser la coartada perfecta.

Ahora ir a una misión era algo divertido, era volver a acercarse a los suyos. A Naruto, Sai, Tenzö…

Recordaba cuando en una misión con todo el equipo 7, Tenzö los pilló demasiado cerca el uno del otro. No estaban haciendo nada, ni siquiera se estaban rozando, sólo tumbados uno junto al otro, pero Tenzö los había mirado interrogante.

Por suerte Naruto y Sasuke habían empezado a pelear contra Sai y Tenzö había tenido que ir a separarlos.

Luego no dijo nada.

-Kakashi, te estamos esperando –ladró Bisuke que había aparecido dentro de una nube.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared, se había hecho tarde. Se puso el chaleco con la inscripción de Hokage y salió por la ventana.

-Vamos –dijo dirigiéndose al ninken.

...

-¿Qué opinas de Sasuke? –pregunta Kakashi sentándose en un banco.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Sakura lanza una vez más la pelota a Guruko y se sienta junto a él.

-Me ha dicho que quiere irse.

-¿A dónde?

-Creo que a dónde es lo de menos. Sólo quiere irse.

Guruko trae la pelota de vuelta y se tumba a morderla junto a Urushi que intenta quitársela.

-Deja que se vaya –responde acariciando la cabeza de Buru.

Kakashi la mira por unos segundos.

-¿Qué se vaya? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Sakura… ¿qué sientes por Sasuke?

Sakura deja de acariciar a Buru y se gira para enfrentarle.

-¿Me estás preguntando si sigo sintiendo algo por él? –pregunta un poco molesta.

-No –niega con la cabeza para reforzar la idea-. No. No es eso. Me dijo que te había invitado a salir un par de veces, y que le evitabas.

Sakura le mira fijamente.

-Es cierto. No es que le evite –dice bajando la mirada-, pero no es fácil ponerle excusas sin poder decirle la verdad. No es que me sienta incómoda con él o algo por el estilo. Hace mucho que deje de sentir algo por él.

-No pensaba en eso, enana –bromea dándola un pequeño golpe con el codo.

-Kakashi…

Éste la mira fijamente, pero ella sigue con la mirada en el suelo.

Sakura deja que una de sus manos acaricie discretamente la rodilla de Kakashi.

-No dudo de tus sentimientos por mi, Sakura. Sólo quería saber que pensarías si mando a Sasuke a una misión por un tiempo.

Sakura deja escapar un suspiro.

-No sé qué pensar de él –dice por fin-. Parece un chico diferente al que vimos tras la guerra. No sé a dónde habrá viajado o qué habrá hecho, pero parece que funcionó.

-Sí. Eso pienso yo. Pero también creo que le vendría bien quedarse aquí. Volver a formar parte de algo. Tener gente a su alrededor. Temo que si se va… vuelva a ser otra vez el chico solitario que vimos tras la guerra.

Sakura se queda mirándole fijamente.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te preocupas así por la gente?

Kakashi la mira colorado.

-Me hieres. Yo siempre me he preocupado por la gente –dice falsamente indignado.

-Mmmm, puede. Pero nunca lo había escuchado. Es… tierno verte preocupado así por uno de nosotros.

-Para ya, harás que me ruborice –dice irónico.

-Ya lo estás –dice señalando su cara.

Sakura mira a su alrededor y se acerca hasta su cara, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Kakashi se tensa dejando aparecer el Mangekyö.

-Tranquilo. No hay nadie por aquí, puedes hacer desaparecer esa mirada rubí –dice riendo.

-Estoy yo. Y no necesito ver eso –responde Pakkun desde el suelo.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO TERCERO.

...

Respecto a Yamato/Tenzö, intento llamarle siempre Yamato, referirme a él con ese nombre. Sin embargo, Kakashi siempre se refiere a él como Tenzö, por lo que cuando Kakashi le llama o simplemente piensa en él, utilizo este otro, espero que no genere confusión.

Lo siento, estoy convirtiendo a Sasuke en un tipo agradable. No sé, me salió así. Y mirad que le odio xD XD


	15. De TheLast y lo que no se vio en la peli

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14. De The Last y lo que no se vio en la película.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Está desubicado temporalemte, ya que no tendrían la edad que se plantea en la película. Y dado que Kakashi tiene el doble sharingan, la escena donde interviene Sasuke está reescrita, por lo demás, son escenas añadidas a la película Naruto The Last-_

…

-Tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos –dice ella metiendo unas últimas cosas en la mochila.

Kakashi está cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la pared del dormitorio de Sakura.

-No me hace gracia que vayas.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes prohibirme ir a una misión.

-No lo estoy haciendo. Sólo digo que me gustaría que te quedaras aquí.

-Tengo que ir con ellos. –Cierra la mochila y se acerca hasta él para abrazarle.

Kakashi no dice nada, sólo la separa de él y se queda mirándola.

-No me mires así, no me voy a la luna. Volveremos pronto, con Hanabi. Será como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Prométemelo –exige él cogiéndola de las caderas.

-Te lo prometo –responde besándole con fuerza.

Kakashi abre la boca para dejarla entrar.

-Es tarde, tienes que irte –le indica ella señalado la ventana.

-Si tu padre no estuviera en la planta de abajo…

-Si mi padre no estuviera en la planta de abajo no tendríamos que estar susurrando. Vete.

-Tendremos que contárselo en algún momento, estoy mayor para entrar por la ventana. Por no hablar de lo patético que es que el Hokage tenga que esconderse de esta manera.

-Eres tú quien quiere evitar que se enteré Tsunade.

-Hum. Tampoco soy tan viejo. Además, es divertido vestir de Anbu para asaltar tu habitación.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Hay rumores sobre ti, Haruno. Dicen que sales con uno de esos nuevos chicos que entraron a Anbu hace unos meses, el rubito. Personalmente creo que es un poco joven para ti, pero como Hokage no quiero meterme en esas cosas, prefiero dejar que digan lo que quieran.

-Fuera –le susurra golpeándole en el hombro.

::::::::::::::::::::

-¡MIERDA! –grita Kakashi golpeando el escritorio.

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

-Kakashi-sama –interrumpe Shikamaru justo cuando Kakashi está lanzando todas las cosas del escritorio al suelo con su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –responde en un gruñido.

-En cinco minutos es la reunión con los demás Kages.

-Hum. -Kakashi se deja caer en su silla-. Está bien.

Shikamaru le mira atentamente.

-Kakashi-sama, tranquilícese. Sólo consígales más tiempo. Eso bastará.

Kakashi le mira con gesto serio.

-Ellos estarán bien. _Ella_ estará bien. Está con Naruto. Él no dejará que le pase nada.

Kakashi entorna los ojos y deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes Shikamaru?

-Unos meses.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-En realidad no. No creo que los demás lo sepan. Pero yo… paso mucho tiempo con usted.

-Por no hablar de tu capacidad para deducir cosas. ¿Qué fue?

Shikamaru duda si responder o no.

-Cuando contó al grupo lo del sharingan Sakura ya lo sabía. –Kakashi le mira interrogante-. Ella se habría lanzado a chequearle y realizarle mil pruebas. Pero se quedó allí, de pie. Mirando a los demás.

-Es médica. Ella me había realizado varias pruebas –responde Kakashi sin encontrar el porqué Shikamaru había descubierto que estaban juntos.

-Pero fingió no saberlo. Además le trata con más frialdad que antes. Y a veces cuando le nombra añade el 'sama' o el 'sensei' rápidamente tras una pausa, como si lo hubiera olvidado. Las dos cosas no cuadran, a menos de que finja tratarle con frialdad a la vez que tiene la confianza suficiente como para no usar honoríficos con usted, sobre todo siendo el Hokage.

Hacía mucho que Kakashi había dejado de sorprenderse de la capacidad de Shikamaru para deducir cosas. Sin duda el chico Nara tenía los genes de su clan.

-Cuatro minutos para la reunión –insiste Shikamaru.

-Más tiempo. Con eso valdrá, ¿verdad? –pregunta inseguro.

-Sí.

::::::::::::::::::::

Pequeñas bolas de fuego caen en todas direcciones, Kakashi se pone en pie y activa el Mangekyö Sharingan.

-¡KAMUI! –grita abriendo los ojos completamente.

Manda las bolas de fuego a otra dimensión y la gente a su alrededor vuelve a respirar.

Kakashi mira su mano, el tiempo se acaba. Nuevos gritos le hacen mirar al cielo para encontrar una bola de fuego enorme que de caer sobre Konoha la haría desaparecer en un segundo.

Kakashi activa el susano'o completo, lo hace ascender y golpea la gran bola de fuego haciéndola retroceder.

Forma unos sellos con sus manos y hace aparecer una bola de rayos en su mano derecha.

No había estado practicando esos tres años en que había perdido el sharingan para nada. Había perfeccionado el Raikiri. Lo había modificado para poder ser usado incluso sin el sharingan. Era capaz de darle la forma y tamaño que quisiera, así como enviarlo a gran distancia.

Sasuke, junto a él, también forma el susano'o completo.

Kakashi lanza un Raikiri Ichisen a cada uno de los susano'os que lo hacen crecer y lo transforman en un shuriken de rayos. Sin más los susano'os lanzan los Raikiris Ichisen Shuriken contra la bola de fuego que estalla en mil pedazos, dejando caer sobre Konoha pequeñas ascuas que se apagan antes de tocar el suelo.

Kakashi se tambalea y Sasuke le sujeta antes de que pierda el equilibrio. No era un Uchiha, y había abusado del sharingan con el uso del Kamui y el susano'o.

-Gracias –le dice recuperando la vertical.

-Gracias a usted Hokage-sama, los ha salvado a todos.

Gai sentado en su silla de ruedas detrás de ellos rompe a llorar gritando algo sobre la primavera de la juventud. Atina a saltar sobre su pierna buena hasta llegar a Kakashi y abrazarle.

-Mi eterno rival –gimotea.

-Vale. Esta bien Gai, no te emociones –responde Kakashi soltando su abrazo y ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo en la silla de ruedas-. Esto no ha terminado.

Mira de nuevo su mano. El tiempo se acaba y ellos todavía están allí.

::::::::::::::::::::

El Hokage está esperando rodeado de miles de ninjas y aldeanos en las puertas de Konoha. Shikamaru a su lado coloca una mano sobre su hombro y aprieta levemente.

Los héroes llegan a lo lejos. Y todo el mundo vitorea a los chicos.

Naruto carga a Hanabi, a pesar de que ésta insiste en que está bien, a su lado Hinata camina sonriendo. Son los primeros en llegar, y cuando Naruto la deja en el suelo todo el mundo se lanza a abrazarlos.

Sakura llega después, con Sai y Kiba. Entre abrazos de la gente ella busca su mirada. Él la mira fijamente y sonríe bajo la máscara.

Está deseando acercarse a él, pero la gente la arrastra en la otra dirección. Tampoco es que hubiera podido besarle de haber conseguido acercarse.

Kakashi sigue mirándola cuando nota otra mano en su hombro.

-Kakashi-sama –le llama Sasuke.

Kakashi se gira a mirarle.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

-Me voy.

Kakashi entorna los ojos.

-No puedo impedirlo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que no veo a Suigetsu, Jügo y Karin. Se preguntarán que fue de mi tras la guerra.

-¿Volverás?

-Sí. Es posible. Algún día.

Kakashi sabe que miente.

-Sasuke… gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Me has ayudado mucho. Te has convertido en un gran apoyo.

-Habría conseguido controlar el sharingan sin mi.

-No me refiero a eso.

Ambos se miran en silencio entre todo el ruido de celebración y bienvenida a los héroes.

-Kakashi-sama… si algún día tiene hijos… y de algún modo despiertan el sharingan, como plantea Tsunade, no deje que olviden el clan Uchiha.

-Ya he pensado en ello. ¿Qué te parece un nuevo clan? Hatake-Uchiha.

Kakashi le tiende la mano, Sasuke tira de ella hasta tenerle entre los brazos.

-Kakashi, gracias, ha sido un gran profesor. Aunque me haya quitado a la chica.

Kakashi se tensa un segundo bajo su abrazo. Luego se suelta y le mira sonriendo.

-Desde mi punto de vista, Uchiha, tú la lanzaste a mis brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO CUARTO.

...

Nota de la autora:

Naruto The Last no es una gran película, las cosas entre Hinata y él se fuerzan para que acabe de un buen modo, pero muy forzado. Es como si te digo: "Mira, me gustas desde hace mucho, y ahora te voy a gustar yo porque lo mío por ti es muy bonito y muy fuerte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás enamorado de Sakura hasta hace dos minutos? Bueno, ya está. Olvídala". NO. NO. NO. Me gusta mucho la idea de NaruHina, pero está muy mal resuelta.

Dicho esto, creo que The Last daba juego para meterlo en esta historia y contar lo que no se vio. Espero que no les haya desubicado ni molestado.

Respecto a Sasuke... Pueden odiarme. Odio a Sasuke, lo odio mucho. Y más con ese final que nos dejó Kishi. Pero quería mandarle a paseo después de arreglar las cosas con él. Así que díganle adiós. Sólo quería que pasará por aquí porque me gustó la idea y creo que da juego. Le dejo irse siendo un poco menos idiota de lo que me pareció que es. Este es el Sasuke que me habría gustado ver en algún momento. Pero bueno, eso es todo. Adiós Sasuke.


	16. De miedos y sentimientos

ACLARACIÓN: No sé muy bien como funciona la habilidad de Kakashi de desaparecer en una nube de polvo y hojas con el sonido de un _puff_ quedando como eco. Yo siempre he querido entender que Kakashi emplea su chakra para una especie de teletransportación al estilo Minato, pero yendo un poco más allá, ya que no necesita la marca que éste ponía en los kunais.

Pero mi idea exacta es la siguiente: Kakashi puede desplazarse siempre que conozca el sitio al que va y no sean grandes distancias. Es decir, puede ir a la puerta de tu casa porque la conoce, pero no puede plantarse en tu cuarto de estar si nunca ha estado dentro (una lástima :P). Puede ir de su casa a la ventana de la Torre Hokage sin problema, pero no puede plantarse en la aldea vecina.

Por otra parte consume una cantidad importante de chakra. No la suficiente como para que no lo use para ahorrarse andar cuando está vago y no tiene misiones, pero si como para no hacerlo cuando está herido o tiene que conservar chakra.

En fin, después de mi ida de olla, que sí, que en cierto modo es para que entendáis el fic, pero que no era estrictamente necesario, os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

En fin, aquí va el nuevo capítulo.

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 15. De miedos y sentimientos._**

 ** _._**

No importaba.

No importaban.

No importaría nada.

Habían hecho falta ocho personas para detenerle en su carrera por los pasillos del hospital tras aparecer en una nube de humo y hojas frente al mostrador principal.

-Le he dicho que no puede entrar.

Mira la mano que parada sobre su pecho intenta impedirle entrar.

Su sharingan luchaba por activarse, y le cuesta de todo su esfuerzo impedirlo.

Mira a la cara de la persona que intenta impedirle entrar.

No hizo falta más. La enfermera retira la mano rápidamente y se hace a un lado.

-Está bien. Suéltenle.

Las otras siete personas también se apartan de su camino.

Corre perdiendo en su carrera el sombrero de Hokage.

-¡Kakashi-sama! –Oye su nombre por algún sitio.

Shizune está de pie en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Tsunade-sama está con ella ahora mismo.

-¿Dónde?

Shizune señala la puerta de su derecha. Él ya tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando escucha a Shizune pedirle que no entre.

Y tras cruzar la puerta frena en seco. Tenía que haber hecho caso a Shizune. No estaba preparado para eso.

A través del cristal ve las paredes blancas del quirófano que contrastan con la sangre que mancha las batas y sábanas del centro de la habitación.

No fue consciente de ello, pero dejó de respirar y su corazón dejo de latir por un momento.

Tsunade levanta la vista para verle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta haciéndose oír a través del cristal.

Vale, lo suyo no era público aún, pero en este momento no le importaba nada.

No responde. Ni aunque hubiera querido habría podido decir algo. Notaba como le fallan las piernas. Sentía que se iba a caer.

En ese momento Naruto entra a la habitación.

-Sensei, no hace nada aquí.

Lo mira queriendo decirle que _no hace nada_ en ningún otro sitio. Pero de nuevo las palabras no salen.

-Esto va para largo. Será mejor que salgamos. Le invito a ramen.

-No quiero ramen, Naruto.

-Lo sé. Pero no puede quedarse aquí.

De algún modo se deja arrastrar fuera.

-Shizune.

-¿Si, Naruto?.

-En cuanto termine…

-Les avisaré. Tranquilos.

¿Tranquilo? ¿Se puede estar tranquilo mientras la persona más importante en tu vida está siendo operada para salvar su vida?

…..

-Lo siento, sensei.

Mira a su alrededor y se encuentra sentado en un banco fuera del hospital. No recuerda haber salido.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Hum?

¿Lo sabría Naruto?, Tsunade sin duda lo sabía, nunca los habían visto juntos, pero no hacía falta que Tsunade viera algo para saberlo, Tsunade simplemente se enteraba. Y si antes no lo sabía, él se lo había confirmado apareciendo así en el hospital. ¿Pero Naruto? Siempre había sido un despistado.

-¿Qué pasó, Naruto? –Ante la mirada de no entender nada de Naruto añade-. En la misión, ¿qué pasó?

-Fue una encerrona. Pensábamos que habíamos terminado con todos, Sai se adelantó mientras Sakura y yo terminábamos de recoger. Entonces oímos una explosión. Salimos corriendo y Sai estaba en el suelo con un tipo sobre él. Sakura se acercó a curarle mientras yo acababa con el tipo. Pero entonces apareció otro, Sakura estaba concentrada en curar a Sai, no le vio.

-¿Sai está bien?

-Sí. Sólo algunas quemaduras.

El silencio se instala entre ellos. Kakashi mira al cielo.

-Lo siento sensei. Yo...

-No es culpa tuya, Naruto.

-Pero tenía que haber hecho algo.

-No podías hacer más de lo que hiciste. Estoy seguro.

-Ella se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, sensei?

Vuelve el silencio.

Naruto no le llama Rokudaime, no hay humor para eso. Pero además ahora no es el Rokudaime, ahora es su sensei. El que hace equipo con Sakura y él.

Kakashi oye un sollozo débil, y baja la mirada para ver a Naruto llorando.

Pasa su brazo por los hombros de Naruto y le pega a él, y Naruto sigue llorando contra su pecho hasta que no le quedan lágrimas.

Ella se pondría bien. Ella _tenía_ que ponerse bien. No había otra opción.

Los dos ninjas guardan silencio. Sentados en el banco. No había mucho más que decir.

En algún momento, sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, Tsunade aparece. Todavía con la bata manchada de sangre.

-La operación ha terminado.

Ambos ninjas la miran, pero el único que se atreve a hablar es Naruto.

-¿Ella está… está bien?

Kakashi agradece la pregunta del mismo modo que teme la respuesta.

-Aún es pronto para decir nada, pero la operación ha ido bien. Si en unas horas no hay cambios podremos decir que está fuera de peligro.

Naruto da un largo suspiro y sonríe. No eran las mejores noticias, pero no eran malas.

-Ella se recuperará, ¡Dattebayo! –Se golpe las rodillas con energía-. ¿Podemos verla?

-Es muy pronto Naruto. Quizás mañana, tiene que descansar. Además está dormida.

-Nos avisarás, ¿verdad, obachan?

-Te avisaré. Ahora vete a casa a dormir Naruto.

Obedece sin quejarse, se siente agotado por la misión y sabe que Tsunade sólo busca lo mejor para Sakura, así que simplemente se levanta y se marcha.

Kakashi no deja de mirar el suelo con los puños apretados a sus costados. Tsunade le mira esperando algo, un gesto, una mirada, pero nada llega.

-Kakashi.

Sigue sin responder.

-Kakashi –repite apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de éste-, ¿quieres verla?

Por fin levanta la mirada.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era pronto para entrar a verla.

-Para un loco ruidoso como Naruto sí. Pero tú eres el Hokage. Creo que sabrás comportarte. Sígueme.

Y como si de nuevo Tsunade fuera la Hokage y él un simple shinobi a sus ordenes, Kakashi se pone en pie y camina detrás de ella.

Entran a una habitación con poca luz. Silenciosa y con olor a desinfectante. Junto a la cama está Shizune, revisando algunos informes.

-Shizune, salgamos.

-Un segundo Tsunade-sama, tengo que comprobar –dice sin siquiera girarse.

-Luego. –La voz autoritaria de Tsunade la hace girarse. Al ver a Kakashi junto a ella deja el informe en la mesita-. Claro, puedo hacerlo luego.

Shizune pasa junto a Kakashi sin decir nada. Y tras salir ambas mujeres cierran la puerta.

Durante unos segundos Kakashi no es capaz de hacer nada. Entonces se retira el haori de Hokage y lo tira sobre un sillón. Se acerca despacio a la cama donde se encuentra Sakura.

Está limpia, nada de sangre, y se la ve tranquila. Un poco pálida, si no fuera por esa mejilla hinchada y todos esos tubos enganchados a sus brazos apenas se notaría que acabará de salir de una operación. Su respiración es tranquila, y nota como su pecho sube y baja bajo la sábana.

Y por fin afloja la presión en sus puños. Y por fin coge una gran bocanada de aire. Y por fin se rinde al peso de su cuerpo y se deja caer de rodillas.

Por fin deja correr por sus mejillas el miedo que había estado conteniendo desde que Naruto entrará a su despacho para decirle que Sakura estaba en el hospital, que la estaban operando.

Quizás Naruto no era consciente de lo que suponía para él lo que le estaba contando. Para Naruto era más un desahogo, poder decirlo en voz alta, que el hecho de dar una mala noticia. No es que el chico fuera un idiota por completo. Era consciente de que para Kakashi todo el equipo 7, todos los que alguna vez fueron parte del equipo 7, son como una familia. Pero de seguro no era consciente hasta que punto Sakura es su familia.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó así. Habían pasado enfermeras en varias ocasiones. Incluso Shizune había pasado por allí. Pero sólo lo recordaba vagamente. Él sólo era un mueble más en la habitación. No se movía. De rodillas en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en el colchón donde dormía Sakura. De pronto alguien entró en la habitación y puso una mano en su hombro ejerciendo un poco de presión.

No dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que se levantara. Y hablara.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Hace apenas unos minutos, senpai. Tsunade-sama me dijo que estaría aquí. Y me pidió que le dijera que Sakura está fuera de peligro.

Para Yamato, Kakashi siempre sería aquél joven Anbu que le salvó de una miserable vida.

-¿Ha cenado algo?

-¿Mm?

-Son más de las diez, Kakashi.

Su mirada lo dice todo.

-¿Desde qué hora lleva aquí?

-No lo sé.

-¿Ha comido algo?

Niega con la cabeza.

-Pediré que nos traigan algo.

Yamato se dirige a la puerta.

-Gracias.

-No me las de. Simplemente no quiero que muera y Naruto ocupe su puesto. Aún no está preparado –intenta bromear. Sacar una sonrisa a Kakashi. Y lo consigue, si no cuenta que es una sonrisa vacía.

Cuando vuelve a estar solo coge una de sus manos y se la lleva a los labios. Estaba fría. Se sienta en un lado de la cama.

-Sakura, por favor, no me dejes sólo.

…..

Yamato vuelve con algo de comer. Y en silencio deja que Kakashi coma un poco de fruta. Cuando ve que ha terminado le pregunta.

-¿Cuánto hace? Y no intente negarlo, es bastante obvio.

-Unos meses.

-¿Unos meses?

-Cuando la ceremonia de nombramiento –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya. –Yamato cuenta mentalmente. Ambos guardan silencio-. ¿Quién lo sabe?

-Tsunade y Shikamaru.

-¿Tsunade-sama lo sabe y sigue vivo?

-Nadie se lo ha dicho, sólo lo sabe, imagino que está esperando a que se lo confirme.

-Sí. Es propio de la Godaime. Esperar a que confieses para matarte.

Debería ser una conversación con risas y un tono divertido. Pero sólo eran dos hombres en el más absoluto silencio soltando unas frases serias.

-Me alegro de qué decidiera hacer algo más con su vida. Merece vivir una vida propia de una vez por todas.

Kakashi mira a la cama donde Sakura está dormida y deja escapar un suspiro.

-Quizás alguien no piensa como tú.

-Es sólo el resultado de una misión complicada. Habrá muchas. Usted las ha tenido peores.

-Lo sé.

Yamato no podía decir mucho más.

-Tengo que irme. Shizune me espera.

Kakashi sólo atina a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Me han dicho que la habitación es privada. Que nadie ocupará la otra cama mientras Sakura esté aquí.

-Tenzö -le llama antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No me las de a mi. Estoy seguro de que ahora le ayuda porque le da pena, pero cuando esto se solucione le romperá algunos huesos.

Tras decir esto se va. Dejándole de nuevo solo en la habitación con un silencio que rompen unos pitidos de maquinaria de hospital y un débil respirar. Se acerca a la cama, le acaricia el rostro, se baja la máscara y posa un suave beso en su labios.

Ella le había enseñado tantas cosas. Posiblemente más que él a ella cuando fue su profesor. Le había enseñado lo que realmente importaba. Que siempre había algo por lo que merecía la pena seguir luchando. Que todo podía superarse. Y que todo era mejor cuando uno se abre a la gente.

Le había enseñando a amar. Hasta entonces no era consciente de que sólo había amado a sus padres, y era tan pequeño entonces que ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello, sólo lo justo para bloquear ese sentimiento evitando volver a sufrir. Había llorado tanto cuando se encontraba a solas después de que su padre se suicidara, que decidió que nunca más dejaría que nadie se acercara a él de ese modo. Y lo había conseguido, hasta que llegó ella.

Es cierto que tenía compañeros, incluso algunos se habían convertido en amigos. Pero todas sus relaciones estaban marcadas por cierta distancia, la máscara no era lo único que se levantaba entre la gente y él. Había un muro, un muro que sólo ella había logrado traspasar.

Ella le había enseñado que de vez en cuando lanzarse al vacío era la única forma de vivir.

Siempre había estado haciendo las cosas a medias en ese sentido. Y es cierto que siempre envidió la facilidad de Asuma para hablar con la gente. El cariño con que Kurenai los trataba a todos. La facilidad con la que Yamato pasaba a formar parte de un grupo. Incluso el entusiasmo de Gai para afrontar cualquier cosa. Sólo la perseverancia de cada uno de ellos había permitido que se acercaran lo suficiente como para que él los considera amigos.

Había tenido suerte de encontrar a gente así en su vida. Sin ellos, él solo habría sido un exAnbu, nada más.

Y ahora la había encontrado a ella.

Ella le había enseñado tanto... Es cierto que no había derruido el muro para dejar pasar a cualquiera. Pero había aprendido a asomarse sobre él y a dejar que otros se asomaran.

Ella le había enseñado a amar. Le había mostrado que el sexo que le dejaba frio y con una sensación desagradable no tenía nada que ver con hacerla el amor. Nunca había confundido aquello con amor. Pero ahora comprendía que el amor eran esos besos que ella dejaba por su cuerpo, después del sexo, sin marcharse en busca de una ducha fría. Que el amor era oír su nombre escapando de los labios de ella cuando la llevaba hasta el orgasmo. Su mirada al despertar a su lado.

No fue consciente de cuando pasó, pero se durmió.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi dormía sobre un sillón, pegado a la cama de Sakura. Su cabeza recostada sobre la cama. Su mano izquierda sobre la de ella.

Noto una mano sobre su pelo y despertó de golpe.

-Sakura.

-¿Sensei?

¿Sensei? Hacía mucho que no le llamaba sensei.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Os atacaron, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Yo… -Se lleva una mano a la cabeza-. No recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Recuerdas la misión?

-Sí… no. No sé. Hay cosas…

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? –pregunta con miedo.

-Claro. Kakashi-sama, ¿cómo no me voy a acordar de usted?.

Kakashi la miró seriamente.

-Yo… - ante la mirada seria de Kakashi no puede más y rompe a reír.

Por un segundo Kakashi no hace nada. Se queda parado.

-Madre mía. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara Kakashi. Vaya Hokage duro que estás hecho -comenta todavía riendo.

La cara de Kakashi cambia completamente. Se gira y da unos cuantos pasos en dirección opuesta a la cama.

-¿Qué diablos? Sakura me has dado un susto de muerte. Ayer pensé que te iba a perder. ¿Y me haces esto?

-Venga tonto. Ven aquí -pide en un tono conciliador.

-No. Casi me da un infarto.

-Eso es por la edad Kakashi -bromea.

-Todo esto te hace mucha gracia, ¿verdad?

-Venga, se de sobra que no lo creíste ni por un momento. Te conozco. Reconozco tus caras.

La mira. Claro que la había descubierto, ¿Kakashi-sama?, nunca, ni cuando le nombraron Hokage, le llamaba así si no era para hacerle de rabiar.

-¿En serio vas a quedarte ahí fingiendo estar cabreado? ¿Debo recordarte que casi muero en una misión a la que tú me enviaste?

-Oh, eso es muy sucio, hasta para ti Haruno. –Sakura pensó que la voz de falsa indignación cada vez le salía mejor.

-¿Cuánto me va a costar? ¿Voy a tener que rogarte un beso, _baka_?

-Cuida esa lengua. Estás hablando con el Hokage.

-Mm, no veo por ningún lado su atuendo, y como he perdido la memoria no podría asegurar que usted sea el Hokage.

Hay un silencio. Ambos se miraran. Y él ya no quiere seguir jugando a eso. Se acerca hasta Sakura y la abraza. De nuevo se deja caer de rodillas, esta vez abrazado a Sakura. Y de nuevo rompe a llorar, esta vez contra el pecho de Sakura.

-No llores. Estoy bien -pide ella en un susurro.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así. –Notó las suaves y delicadas manos de Sakura enredarse en su pelo.

-¿Algo así? ¿Algo como ir a una misión y salvar a un compañero? -dice en un tono tranquilo. Cómo si hablara de cualquier otra cosa.

-Sí. Algo así. –No hablaba en serio, sonaba más como un niño pequeño que sabe que lo que dice no tiene sentido. Pero necesitaba eso ahora mismo. Necesitaba prohibirla ponerse en peligro. Necesitaba decirla que si algo así volvía a pasar, él no podría seguir adelante. Necesitaba decirla cuan importante era para él. Que la necesitaba.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO QUINTO.

...

Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando el nuevo disco de Marwan y el nuevo de Andrés Suarez, y se nota. Hay una frase en el capítulo _'_ _Pero ahora comprendía que el amor eran esos besos que ella dejaba por su cuerpo después del sexo sin marcharse en busca de una ducha fría'_ que es una versión de una estrofa de la canción "Del amor en general y de ti en particular", de Marwan. No tiene desperdicio (ni la canción ni los discos de estos canta-autores) por si quieren darles una oportunidad.

 _Y ahora entiendo que el amor_  
 _son esos besos_  
 _que te doy después del sexo_  
 _sin largarme del colchón._


	17. De onigiris y ensaladas

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16. De onigiris y ensaladas.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura llama a la puerta del despacho de la Torre Hokage y entra.

-¿Has comido ya? –pregunta sonriente levantando su mano para mostrar una bolsa de comida.

-Hum. No. ¿Qué has traído?

-Algo sano.

Sakura se acerca hasta el escritorio y deja la bolsa delante de Kakashi. Éste la abre y ve unas cajitas con onigiris y ensalada.

-Ven –le indica Kakashi golpeándose suavemente la pierna para que ella se siente sobre él.

Sakura mira a su alrededor y decide primero echar el cerrojo. Kakashi se ríe y repite el gesto.

Ella pasa detrás del escritorio y se sienta sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él para preparar la comida.

-¿No me vas a dar ni un beso? –pregunta Kakashi indignado.

Sakura se gira para darle un rápido beso en los labios sobre la máscara. Saca las cosas de la bolsa y reparte la ensalada y los onigiris en dos boles.

Kakashi ignora la comida, se baja la máscara y empieza a besar el cuello de Sakura.

-Come –ordena Sakura tendiéndole un bol.

Kakashi lo coge y vuelve a dejarlo sobre la mesa para seguir besando su cuello. Ella sin hacerle caso comienza a comer su ración.

Kakashi se recuesta sobre su silla dejando la espalda de Sakura totalmente expuesta delante de él. Y deja que sus manos paseen por encima de la camiseta rosa en una gran caricia.

-¿Tienes que ir luego al hospital? –pregunta quitándose los guantes sin dedos que acostumbra a llevar.

-No. Hoy tengo el día libre allí. Iré a entrenar con Naruto.

-¿Entonces no tienes prisa?

Ella se gira para mirarle levantando una ceja.

-Come –repite sin más.

Kakashi sigue acariciando la espalda de Sakura pero una de sus manos la abandona para ir hasta su pierna, recorriendo el borde del pantaloncito de ella.

Sakura comienza a notar la excitación de Kakashi bajo su cuerpo.

-Eres incorregible –comenta sin dejar su plato.

-¿Dónde quedó lo de pervertido? -pregunta completamente serio.

Ella deja escapar un resoplido por respuesta.

Kakashi deja escapar una carcajada y se acerca de nuevo al cuello de Sakura mientras la mano sobre su pierna sube hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y se pierde bajo la tela de sus braguitas.

Sin decir nada comienza a acariciar su sexo. Y tras unos segundos ella deja escapar un jadeo estirando su espalda en un escalofrío. Coloca a un lado su ración de comida y deja caer su frente sobre el gran escritorio.

Kakashi sonríe. Sabe que ya ha ganado la batalla.

-He estado pensando -comenta él de golpe.

-¿Hum? -Es más un ruido que una pregunta.

-Eres una ninja médica con un increíble control del chakra y una fuerza descomunal.

-Aja -dice en mitad de un gemido.

-Pero en realidad, eres originariamente del tipo gentjutsu.

-Aja -repite entre suaves jadeos.

-Sin embargo no has entrenado nada ese estilo. Tú combate es sobre todo cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Mmm -deja escapar entre sus labios en un gemido.

-Sakura, había pensado, ahora que he recuperado el sharingan, que quizás podamos entrenar ese tipo de jutsus juntos.

-Lo que quieras -dice ella estirándose sobre él.

-No tendrías porque acercarte tanto al enemigo.

-Está bien -dice ella sin escucharle.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí. Llevas razón -responde entre jadeos sin saber a qué.

-Está bien, hablaremos después -dice sonriendo.

La gran mano de Kakashi sigue recorriendo la espalda de Sakura, y cuando hace ademán de levantar la camiseta ella le detiene.

-Las ventanas están abiertas –dice en un susurro.

-Claro, estar sentada sobre mi dejando escapar esos gemidos es completamente normal –comenta irónico.

-Déjame bajar las persianas –responde levantándose.

Kakashi la suelta y se lleva una de sus manos a la erección contenida por sus pantalones. Se revuelve molesto sobre su asiento.

Sakura cierra las persianas y se sitúa detrás de él. Le abraza por el cuello y besa su cabeza mientras revuelve su pelo con una mano.

Él se gira, la toma por la cintura y vuelve a sentarla de espaldas a él. Deja que sus dedos resbalen por los brazos de ella en una caricia y la abraza por la cintura besando su cuello y aspirando su olor.

Ella se recuesta sobre él dejando que su cabeza descanse en uno de los hombros de Kakashi.

-Te amo –susurra Kakashi en su oído.

Suelta su abrazo y una de sus manos vuelve a perderse bajo el pantaloncillo de Sakura mientras la otra viaja desde el cuello de Sakura hasta su cintura. Sujeta la cinturilla del pantaloncillo y lo arrastra fuera de su camino junto a la ropa interior de Sakura.

Con la misma mano la obliga a abrirse de piernas separándole los muslos, y su otra mano puede moverse libremente sobre su sexo.

Ella vuelve a dejarse caer sobre el escritorio y lleva una de sus manos entre sus propias piernas buscando la erección de Kakashi bajo su cuerpo.

Él deja escapar un gemido al contacto de Sakura con su pantalón, y la mano que había vuelto a acariciar la espalda de Sakura baja para desabrocharse el pantalón.

Apoya sus manos en los reposabrazos y se incorpora un poco, sin quitar a Sakura de sus piernas, para bajar el pantalón y el calzoncillo lo justo para sacar su erección. Ésta golpea suavemente la parte baja de la espalda de Sakura al quedar libre.

La coge por las caderas y la levanta un poco.

-Ayúdame –la pide.

Sakura sujeta la erección y le guía hasta su entrada. Cuando Kakashi siente la humedad de Sakura la baja deslizándose dentro de ella.

Ambos dejan escapar un gemido cuando ella está de nuevo sentada sobre él.

Kakashi la besa la espalda antes de que ella vuelva a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Sakura empieza a moverse sobre él, y él se recuesta sobre la silla mientras sube la camiseta de Sakura sin llegar a sacarla y desabrocha el sujetador. Las grandes manos de Kakashi comienzan una exploración por su espalda y cintura. Pasan de ahí a su vientre notando como Sakura se encoge con cada penetración mientras sube y baja sobre él.

Ambos cierran los ojos y en silencio él sigue recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella jadea con cada caricia.

De pronto alguien llama a la puerta y Sakura se tensa. Kakashi se incorpora en la silla sin llegar a levantarse con las manos en los reposabrazos.

-¿Sí? –responde intentando sonar lo más normal de que es capaz.

-Kakashi-sama, necesito que eche un ojo a unos documentos –se oye al otro lado de la puerta.

-Que sea después. Estoy ocupado.

-¿Mmm?, que problemático.

-Shikamaru, lárgate –ordena Kakashi.

El chico Nara se va sin decir nada más.

-¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? –pregunta Sakura.

-No creo.

-¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí encerrado? –insiste ella.

-Es igual. Shikamaru lo sabe –comenta sin darle importancia mientras muerde su cuello.

-¿Sabe qué? –Le mira sin entender.

-Sabe lo nuestro.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –pregunta incrédula.

-¿Desde cuándo hay que decirle nada a ese chico para que lo descubra? –Kakashi vuelve a recostarse sobre la silla y la toma de las caderas obligándola a continuar-. No te preocupes, no se lo ha dicho a nadie. –Ella le mira levantando una ceja-. Está bien, tranquila. Confío en él.

Sakura mira la puerta con una sensación entre miedo y molestia.

-¿Quién más lo sabe? -pregunta nerviosa.

-Oye, concéntrate. Estoy intentando hacerte el amor –la increpa Kakashi en su oído en un tono cariñoso.

Ella deja escapar una risilla que se corta abruptamente cuando él acaricia su clítoris y deja que una mano recorra su espalda.

Sakura olvida a Shikamaru y vuelve a moverse sobre Kakashi con los ojos cerrados mientras se quita la camiseta arrugada en sus axilas.

Kakashi aprovecha para pasear sus manos desde el cuello hasta la cintura donde la agarra con firmeza contra él. Ella deja escapar un gemido al notar que él se detiene.

Sakura intenta moverse sobre él buscando más placer pero él la tiene atrapada con sus grandes manos.

-Ka-ka-shi… -susurra aún intentando escaparse.

-Espera un momento –dice en un gruñido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo más. Y no quiero que esto termine ya –responde con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella se gira para verle y ve a Kakashi con los ojos rubíes intentando controlar la respiración.

-No tienes porque sufrir –dice en una carcajada cogiendo sus manos y quitándolas de su cintura.- No tengo prisa por ir a ningún sitio, podemos repetir –sonríe pícaramente.

El sharingan de Kakashi gira y él sonríe mientras la toma de las caderas para penetrarla despacio pero profundo.

Ella baja sus manos hasta su propio sexo y se masturba mientras recibe la erección de Kakashi.

-Oh, Kami, ¿qué crees que haces? –pregunta Kakashi asomándose sobre el hombro de Sakura para ver como ella se autoexcita.

-¿Mmm?

-Me quieres matar. Eres perfecta.

Sakura deja escapar un gemido. Y Kakashi se deja ir completamente dentro de ella mientras deja marcados sus dientes en el hombro de Sakura.

Ella se tensa por el mordisco y la embestida que Kakashi da en pleno orgasmo mientras se pone de pie y la levanta en el aire para clavarla contra la mesa.

Da un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y se deja recostar boca abajo sobre el escritorio, tirando en el proceso toda la comida. Kakashi pone la mano sobre su espalda obligándola a quedarse así mientras la embiste una y otra vez entre jadeos y gemidos de ambos.

Las manos de Sakura se agarran al borde de la mesa y sus pechos se deslizan presionados contra la madera con cada embestida.

La mano de Kakashi recorre su espalda y la otra se pierde sobre el culo de Sakura buscando acariciar donde acaba su sexo. Ella se arquea bajo la mano que recorre su espalda gritando el nombre de él contra la madera de la mesa.

Un par de embestidas más y Kakashi puede notar como Sakura se agita bajo su mano en pequeños espasmos. No detiene sus embestidas, a pesar de las suplicas de ella, hasta que queda completamente inmóvil bajo su mano.

Deja que sus manos recorran la espalda de Sakura una vez más antes de salir de ella y obligarla a darse la vuelta. La incorpora sobre la mesa y la besa con fiereza.

-Pervertido –dice ella contra sus labios.

-Yo no soy quien ha comenzado a masturbarse en mitad de todo esto –responde él buscando de nuevo el acceso a su boca.

…

-Tsunade quiere hablar contigo –dice mientras se termina de colocar los pantaloncillos y mira a Kakashi que se abrocha el pantalón.

-Oh, ni hablar. –Siempre esperaba ese momento para darle las malas noticias.

-No puedes evitarla para siempre.

-Hum. Llevó un mes evitándola y no me ha ido nada mal –responde dejándose caer en la silla tras su mesa.

-Hatake. -Usar su apellido era un signo de cabreo que siempre iba acompañado de una mirada retadora.

Sin embargo Kakashi no cambia el gesto.

-Kakashi… Tsunade ha sido una madre para mi desde la guerra –comenta haciendo un puchero -. Incluso antes.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a usar ese discurso conmigo? ¿El de la madre muerta y la madre adoptiva? –pregunta incrédulo. Pero ella no cambia la cara- Está bien. La citaré aquí, en la Torre Hokage. Ella no se atreverá a matarme aquí.

-Que poco la conoces.

-¿Aquí también?

Sakura se limita a encogerse de hombros. Lo que provoca un escalofrío a Kakashi.

-Esa mujer me da miedo.

Sakura comienza a recoger la comida que se encuentran esparcida por el suelo después de que lo tirara durante el arrebato de pasión vespertino.

-Lo sé. –Deja los platos sobre la mesa y la rodea para robarle un beso antes de que él se coloque la máscara de nuevo-. Prometo visitarte en el hospital.

Kakashi juega nervioso con el gorro de Hokage entre sus manos y se hunde más en su silla. Pero Sakura sigue recogiendo onigiris del suelo y no es consciente de ello.

-¿Quieres invitarla a cenar en casa?

-¿En casa? –pregunta ella levantándose para verle.

-Sí. Creo que va siendo hora de que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Hoy mismo. Esta noche. Así podremos vivir unos días juntos antes de que tu maestra me mate. No es que haya mucha diferencia en realidad. Llevas el último mes durmiendo en mi cama y huyendo a primera hora.

Una sonrisa asoma en la cara de Sakura.

-¿Eso significa que se lo diremos también a mi padre?

-Y a Naruto y Sai. A toda la aldea.

-Le veo lanzado Hokage.

-Puestos a recibir una paliza de cada uno de ellos, que sean todas juntas. Un mes o dos de baja y de vuelta al trabajo. Serán como unas vacaciones en cuidados intensivos.

La sonrisa se convierte en risa. Y una mirada de felicidad hace suspirar a Kakashi, que la coge por las caderas y la obliga a sentarse sobre su regazo.

-No te rías Haruno. Vas a perder al hombre de tu vida.

Una carcajada llena la estancia. Kakashi se levanta dejando a Sakura en su silla, rodea el escritorio y avanza hasta su haori, colgado en la entrada de la sala.

-De hecho. Deberías casarte conmigo –sentencia sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Antes de decírselo a Tsunade? ¿Crees que eso servirá para que no te mate? –pregunta ella riéndose.

-Antes, después. Lo que mejor te venga –dice avanzando hacía ella y bajándose la máscara.

Ella entorna los ojos y le mira. Él no sonríe. Parece nervioso.

-¿Kakashi qué...

Sakura queda muda cuando ve como Kakashi clava una rodilla en el suelo. Entre sus manos sostiene un pequeño anillo.

-¿Te casaras conmigo, si tu maestra no me mata, Sakura-chan?

-Kami-sama –grita llevándose las manos a la boca-. Lo dices en serio.

-Claro que lo digo en serio.

-¿No es una broma?

-¿Te parece una broma?

-Tienes un anillo –dice señalando lo obvio.

-Creo que se hace así, Sakura.

-Levántate –le ordena.

-¿Es esto un no? –pregunta confuso.

Sakura tira de su brazo obligándole a levantar.

-No puedo casarme con el Hokage.

-Hum. ¿No? –Kakashi nota enseguida el nerviosismo de Sakura, y más que preocupación, le causa cierta gracia.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué? –pregunta divertido.

-Porque… -no encuentra ningún motivo-. Es el Hokage. Porque…

-¿Por qué la gente te mirará raro?

-No. No es eso. La gente da igual.

-¿Entonces?

Sakura no dice nada. Kakashi la mira aguantando una carcajada.

-Oh Kami-sama –dice llevándose de nuevo las manos a la boca.

-Estoy confuso, ¿es esto un sí?

-Tú no haces estas cosas.

-Yo antes no hacía muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta con un ligero temblor.

-¿Cómo que _por qué_? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta un poco preocupado tomándola por los codos ante el temblor de Sakura.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? Te veo un poco...

-Digo que sí. Sí quiero casarme contigo –le interrumpe.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Segura? Hace un momento decías...

-Cállate _baka_ –vuelve a interrumpirle.

Kakashi sonríe y la besa abriéndose paso dentro de su boca.

La toma en un abrazo que no puede permitir más cercanía. Y Sakura deja a sus manos rodear la cintura de Kakashi.

-¿No tenías prisa?, ¿verdad? –pregunta separándola de si y sonriendo.

Sakura todavía temblando niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos, te invito a comer.

-¿Fuera? -pregunta ella nerviosa.

-He estropeado nuestra comida.

-Nos verá la gente.

Kakashi ríe.

-Dos cosas. Una, no sería la primera vez que comemos solos en algún sitio de Konoha, eso ha pasado incluso cuando habría sido delito lo que acaba de suceder. Y dos, si realmente vamos a casarnos creo que podemos empezar a dejar vernos por ahí -termina con una gran sonrisa que muestra una perfecta dentadura blanca.

Esa maldita sonrisa podía con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEXTO.


	18. De confesiones y confusiones

**.**

 **Capítulo 17. De confesiones y confusiones.**

 **.**

-Shisou… -llama Sakura entrando al despacho de Tsunade en la primera planta del hospital.

-¿Sí, Sakura? –pregunta sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles.

-Querría… -está bastante nerviosa.

-¿Sí? –pregunta levantando la mirada.

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

-Yo querría…

-¡Por Kami! Sakura arranca, ¿qué diablos quieres? –pregunta ya irritada.

-Querría invitarla a cenar esta noche –responde atropelladamente.

-Aja –es toda la respuesta de Tsunade que deja lo que está haciendo y sale de detrás de la mesa-. Vale. ¿Algún motivo en especial? –pregunta con rentintín.

-No. Bueno, sí. En verdad sí –responde todavía nerviosa-. Yo…

-No empieces otra vez -la advierte.

-Yo quería contarle algo.

-Adelante, cuéntamelo.

-No –se apresura a decir-. Aquí no. Esta noche –intenta mostrar una sonrisa.

-Estás realmente rara. ¿Te encuentras bien? –dice poniendo su mano en la frente de Sakura.

-Sí –responde retrocediendo-. Está noche. A las ocho. En el apartamento de Kakashi –dice saliendo rápidamente del despacho.

Tsunade pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver tras su mesa.

…

Los tres cenan en una pequeña mesa de comedor.

Tsunade mira a uno y otro continuamente.

-¡KAMI-SAMA! –grita tirando los palillos-. Todos sabemos porqué estamos aquí. ¿Van a decirlo ya o esperamos a los postres?

Kakashi se atraganta con un trozo de pescado y empieza a toser ruidosamente.

-No te atrevas a morirte. No te servirá de nada –amenaza la Godaime señalándole con el dedo.

-Tsunade shishou, no está ayudando –la regaña Sakura golpeando la espalda de Kakashi para ayudarle a tragar-. ¿Mejor? –le pregunta a un Kakashi que empieza a recuperar el color y sólo atina a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Si comiera como las personas normales esto no pasaría. Pero el maldito holgazán no se quita la máscara ni para comer.

Sakura mira a Tsunade negando con un gesto de cabreo que hace que resople y detenga las críticas.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta cruzada de brazos sobre la mesa.

-Si ya lo sabe… -aventura Kakashi-. No hay nada que decir –concluye sonriente bajo la máscara levantándose de la silla.

-Kakashi y yo estamos saliendo –confiesa Sakura con un suspiro triste.

-Oye, no lo digas en ese tono lastimero –pide Kakashi desde detrás.

-¡Calla! –ordena Tsunade como si estuviera pensando en posibilidades-. Mmm.

Tsunade mira a uno y otro.

Sakura nota un nudo en la garganta. Y Kakashi retuerce entre sus manos el sombrero de Hokage que ha cogido como si fuera un escudo mágico sólo por tener escrito Rokudaime Hokage en él.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con Kakashi?

Ambos contestan al unísono con respuestas contrarías. Sakura contesta que sí, a la vez que se da la vuelta para huir. Y Kakashi responde que no, mientras la sujeta del brazo para que no se vaya.

-Kakashi. No seas crío –susurra Sakura soltando su agarre y caminando fuera de la habitación.

-Luego hablaré contigo –dice Tsunade antes de que Sakura abandone la habitación con un escalofrío.

Tsuanade coge el vaso lleno de sake y lo toma de un trago.

-La veo más joven cada día, Godaime-sama -dice esté alejándose de ella y retrocediendo hasta la pared.

-Corta el rollo Kakashi. Podría matarte, me da igual que seas el Hokage. –Ambos guardan silencio un momento. Y Kakashi teme que ella esté valorando una posible estancia en la cárcel de por vida a cambio de su muerte.– Aunque seguramente Sakura me odiaría si lo hiciera. -Tsunade comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Ella la odiaría. Sin duda.

-¡Calla! -grita girándose para verle, para después seguir de un lado a otro.

Kakashi guarda silencio. Los leones encerrados son los más peligrosos.

-Lo sabía. Bueno, lo imaginaba. Desde que despertaste el sharingan. Pero aquel día en el quirófano fue la confirmación. Llevas evitándome desde entonces.

-No es así. Tengo mucho trabajo. Usted lo sabe, ser Hokage y...

-¡Calla! -le señala con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Kakashi vuelve a guardar silencio.

-¿Hace cuánto?

Y Kakashi sigue en silencio, mirando, no sin miedo, como ella va de un lado a otro.

-Responde -exige parándose en seco frente a él.

-Ah, perdón. Pensé que debía guardar silencio.

-¿Hace cuánto? –pregunta más irritada. No sabía si era así de tonto o se intentaba hacer el gracioso.

-Nueve meses –responde sin pensar. Ante su mirada añade-, si llega. Diría que menos. Posiblemente mucho menos. Sabe como soy para las fechas, las horas, y esas cosas.

Tsunade entorna los ojos.

-Cuando te nombraron Hokage. Te aprovechaste de mi discípula -le acusa levantando la mano hasta que su dedo indice roza su mejilla enmascarada.

No era una pregunta.

-En realidad, Tsunade-sama… fue ella quien apareció en mi despacho y... -Kakashi se pega todavía más a la pared ante la proximidad de Tsunade.

-Ni se te ocurra –dice poniendo un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de un Kakashi acorralado.

Cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza esperando un golpe que no llega. Así que abre de nuevo los ojos.

-Tsunade-sama… ella es especial.

Tsunade le mira interrogante con una ceja levantada.

-Yo… -a Kakashi le cuesta hablar como pocas veces en su vida.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo no… yo nunca la haría daño. Lo es todo para mi.

Se queda mirándole muy de cerca. Retándole. Y él no retira la mirada.

Pasan dos minutos, o una eternidad, si se le pregunta a Kakashi. Y Tsunade rompe la mirada apartándose. Va hasta la mesa. Rellena su vaso y se bebe todo el sake de un trago. Le gustaba ese alcornoque, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

-Quiero nietos.

Kakashi queda bloqueado. No se mueve. No responde.

-No digo ya. Pero espero que me deis nietos. –Vacía la botella sobre su vaso-. Con su inteligencia y vuestro físico serán perfectos. Sólo espero que no sean tan holgazanes e idiotas como tú. –De nuevo se termina el contenido de un trago. Y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa se acerca a Kakashi.

Le aprieta suavemente el hombro izquierdo bajo su mano antes de darle un par de golpes en el hombro a modo de despedida mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Y se va.

Kakashi no se mueve.

Y cuando oye la puerta cerrarse se deja caer al suelo deslizándose por la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Y toma aire.

Abre los ojos que resplandecen en tono rubí.

-Hum. Creo que me ha dislocado el hombro.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi no dice nada y se sienta en el borde de su escritorio en la Torre Hokage, cruzado de brazos.

Sakura de pie a un lado tiembla un poco por los nervios.

-¿Con quién? –pregunta Naruto confuso.

-¿Cómo que con quien? –pregunta ella a su vez.

-Naruto –interrumpe Sai- creo que se refieren entre ellos.

Naruto mira a Sai y rompe en carcajadas.

-No digas tonterías blancucho. Eso es imposible.

Sakura se tensa y Kakashi mantiene su pose tranquila.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Sai.

-Porque Kakashi sensei es un viejo.

Ahora Kakashi se tensa y Sakura deja escapar una risa.

-¿Te hace gracia todo esto? –pregunta Kakashi mirándola de reojo.

Ella niega con la cabeza y recupera su postura sería.

-Sakura-chan, ¿con quién dices que estás saliendo? –pregunta Naruto intrigado.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho Naruto –interrumpe Kakashi-. Hasta Sai te lo ha dicho.

Naruto pasa su mirada de uno a otro y vuelve a reírse con fuerza.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Naruto? –pregunta Kakashi.

-¿Es una broma por lo ocurrido en la última misión? –pregunta Naruto ignorándole.

-¿De verdad es necesario esto, Sakura? –pregunta Kakashi-. Es mejor dejarle creer lo que quiera.

-Naruto –interviene Sakura acercándose a él-. No es una broma. Kakashi y yo… llevamos un tiempo saliendo juntos.

-Vamos a casarnos –completa Kakashi sin más.

-¿Casarse? –pregunta Naruto aún dudando.

Sakura afirma con la cabeza.

-'ttebayo! Entonces realmente os besasteis aquel día en el río, ¿verdad?.

Kakashi casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa.

-¿Recordabas eso y sin embargo no quieres creer que estamos juntos?

-Bueno, pensé que sólo había sido un sueño... Ahora que lo pienso. Llevabas razón aquel día Sai, Kakashi la metió mano tras el escritorio.

Sai ignorándolos se acerca hasta Sakura.

-Fea, me alegro, atrapaste a un buen hombre.

-¿Yo atrapé a un buen hombre? ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Acaso yo no valgo nada?

-Mmm. Él es el Hokage –sentencia sin añadir nada más.

-Entonces, ¿es en serio Sakuran-chan y Kakashi sensei? –pregunta Naruto una vez más-. ¿Qué edad tiene sensei? ¿No es un poco mayor para ella, viejo pervertido?

Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro y prefiere no responder.

-¿Cuándo se casarán? –pregunta Sai.

-Hum. Aún no hemos hablado de eso –responde Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros-. Cuándo ella quiera –añade con una sonrisa.

Naruto se acerca hasta Sakura.

-¿Él te ha obligado de algún modo? –pregunta en un susurro demasiado alto.

-Shannaroooo. –Es toda la respuesta de Sakura que estrella su puño envuelto en chakra verde en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Te has pasado –dice Sai con una falsa sonrisa.

-No lo creo. Era necesario –responde Sakura.

Naruto se levanta del suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Sakura-chan, eso no era necesario. Sólo me preocupaba por ti.

-Naruto, no la he obligado a nada –comenta Kakashi.

-Siendo así me quedo más tranquilo. Aunque sigo sin entenderlo. Sakura-chan, ¿estas segura? Todos sabemos que es un viejo pervertido que no deja de leer esos libros guarros. Vale que sea el Hokage, y que haya recuperado el sharingan convirtiéndose en uno de los ninjas más fuertes, pero no lo veo claro, no deja de ser impuntual y… y viejo.

Kakashi detiene el puño de Sakura antes de que ésta vuelva a estamparlo en la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto se queda pensativo un momento. Los demás se miran entre ellos.

-Ya lo entiendo. ¡Lo has hecho para poder verle la cara! ¿La has visto ya? ¿Cómo es, Sakura-chan?

Kakashi vuelve a resoplar. Sakura simplemente entorna los ojos.

 _¿Siempre ha sido así de tonto? ¿Estamos seguras de querer que este chico sea Hokage algún día? No lo veo claro. Pégale otra vez, quizás eso le espabile._

Su pensamiento se ve interrumpido por Kakashi.

-¿Esta bien si os invito a ramen, Naruto?

-¡Dattebayo! Una de ramen para celebrar vuestra relación. Avisaré a Hinata.

Sakura, junto a Kakashi, pasas las manos por su cintura para abrazarle y apoya la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Hay que hacer esto con mucha gente? –pregunta él ignorando a los dos chicos frente a él.

-Lo peor ya ha pasado.

-¿Lo peor era un crío al que puedo comprar con ramen?

-Todavía estoy aquí Rokudaime sensei. Puedo oírle –interrumpe Naruto indignado.

Kakashi le mira con un gesto cansado.

-Naruto, a las ocho en Ichiraku, avisa a todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Kakashi? –pregunta Sakura.

-Darles la noticia. Es absurdo hacerlo de uno en uno. –La besa en la mejilla a través de la máscara y se suelta de su abrazo-. Voy a buscar a Gai y los demás. Nos vemos allí.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SÉPTIMO.


	19. Epílogo De despertares y malestares

**_._**

 ** _Epílogo. De despertares y malestares._**

 ** _._**

Un ruido despierta a Kakashi. Estira los brazos para abrazar a Sakura pero no está en la cama. Abre los ojos y vuelve a oír el mismo ruido en el baño.

-Sakura –la llama desde la cama.

-¿Si?

-No es que sea un experto en esto, en realidad no tengo ninguna experiencia, pero… -se incorpora sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi? –pregunta saliendo del baño. Secándose el rostro con una toalla.

Él la mira fijamente. Suspira.

-¿Cuánto hace que…? –guarda silencio un momento. Se toca la barbilla y su otra mano tamborilea sobre la única prenda que usa para dormir, un pantalón de Jönin desgastado.- ¿Cuánto hace que _fueron tus días_?

Sakura se congela de pie frente a la cama dejando caer la toalla.

-Yo… -mentalmente parece echar cuentas.

Él la mira interrogante

-Oh, Kami-sama –dice llevándose las manos al abdomen y notando aflojarse sus rodillas.

Kakashi de un brinco se sitúa al otro lado de la cama y la sujeta por la cintura. Despacio la sienta sobre sus rodillas. No es que ella fuera a caerse. Ni que necesitará ayuda. Es él quien necesitaba sujetarla.

-Kakashi es cierto. Creo que... -dice girándose para mirarle a la cara.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro descubierto de Kakashi. Y presiona sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza.

-Creo que vamos a ser papas –consigue decir cuando él se separa.

-Bueno, en realidad yo voy a ser papa. –Sakura le mira sin entender-. Tú vas a ser mama.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. Y él suelta una carcajada.

-Hum –dice besándola el cuello-. Hay que decírselo a Tsunade cuando antes. Así dejará de mirarme con odio.

Sakura se ríe.

-¿Es lo único que te preocupa?

-Hum –dice quitándole la parte de arriba del pijama–. No digo que sea lo más importante. -Baja sus labios por su espalda–. Pero es una parte importante.

Ella se gira, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Él gruñe agradecido y besa sus pechos.

-¿En serio? –pregunta ella apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Kakashi para separarle a la vez que nota su erección presionando contra su sexo.

-¿En serio qué? –pregunta mirándola y levantando una ceja–. ¿Lo de Tsunade o lo de querer hacerte el amor ahora mismo? –dice quitando las manos de Sakura de su pecho y volviendo a besarla el cuello.

-Lo segundo.

Él la coge girando y tumbándose sobre ella.

-Verás lo en serio que voy –susurra sobre su estomago mientras arrastra el short del pijama y las braguitas fuera de su camino.

::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::

 ** _._**

 ** _Post-Epílogo._**

 ** _._**

Tsunade extiende un poco del gel sobre el abdomen de Sakura. Y comienza a mover el transductor por encima.

Kakashi no aparta la mirada de Sakura. Y Sakura no aparta la mirada del monitor.

-Aquí está –indica Tsunade-. Vaya –añade unos segundos después.

Kakashi mira el monitor y luego a ella.

-¿Vaya? –pregunta Kakashi tensándose.

-Sí. Vaya –responde Tsunade.

-¿Vaya qué? –pregunta esta vez Sakura nerviosa.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué sucede? –pregunta Kakashi serio, cogiendo las manos de Sakura.

-Mirad aquí –dice señalando el monitor.

Sakura se lleva las manos a la boca. Kakashi mira el monitor sin entender.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? –pregunta mirando a ambas mujeres.

-Dame la mano Kakashi –pide Sakura.

Éste le hace caso. Y ella acerca su mano al monitor. Con el dedo índice de Kakashi toca una parte del monitor.

-Es niño. –Kakashi sonríe relajándose. Sakura mueve la mano de Kakashi hasta otro lado–. Y está es niña.

Sakura nota la mano de Kakashi rígida. Se gira a mirarle pero él sigue con la mirada en el monitor.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Sakura soltándole la mano, que se queda fija sobre la pantalla.

Tarda un momento en responder y lo hace sin retirar la mirada del monitor.

-¿Gemelos?

-No –interrumpe Tsunade-. Los gemelos son del mismo sexo.

Kakashi la mira de reojo antes de volver a mirar el monitor.

-Son mellizos. Viene a ser lo mismo. Seré la madrina de dos criaturas –sentencia Tsunade feliz.

Kakashi guarda silencio sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-Kakashi, si no dices nada creo que a tu mujer le dará algo –comenta Tsunade al ver al primero empanado y a la segunda mirándole nerviosa.

Kakashi entonces quita la mirada del monitor y mira a Sakura.

-Perdona –volviendo a cogerla de las manos–. Me he quedado shockeado –comenta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sakura pone cara de pánico.

-No. No. Es bueno. Yo… –dice rápidamente Kakashi al darse cuenta de cómo ha sonado–. No esperaba algo así. –Sonríe con ambos ojos–. Sakura, creo que nunca he sido más feliz.

Tsunade bufa detrás de Kakashi.

-Eres lo peor –le dice sobre su hombro–. No sé qué vio Sakura en ti.

Kakashi abraza a Sakura.

-¿Y habéis pensado en algún nombre? –pregunta Tsunade.

Kakashi se separa de Sakura y ambos niegan. Sin embargo contestan a la vez.

-Mebuki para la niña –responde Kakashi pensando en la madre de Sakura.

-Sakumo para el niño –responde Sakura pensando en el padre de Kakashi.

Ambos se miran y sonríen.

-Mmmm. Interesante. Parece que lo tenéis claro –dice Tsunade.

Kakashi se inclina sobre Sakura, se baja la máscara y la besa.

-Por favor. Aquí no –dice Tsunade con voz cortante.

Kakashi gruñe riendo cuando Tsunade tira de su pelo para separarlos.

-Compórtate, no quiero tener que echarte.

Kakashi mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca algo. Se acerca de nuevo hasta Sakura y abre el puño sobre su mano.

Un pequeño cascabel cae sobre la mano de Sakura.

-Creo que necesitaré tiempo libre. Y va siendo hora de que otros puedan también cumplir sus sueños.

Ella le mira sin entender.

-Naruto ya está más que preparado, y yo quiero tiempo para estar con mi familia -dice presionando sus labios en un beso rápido, antes de que Tsunade vuelva a separarlos.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO.

FIN.

...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SEGUIMIENTOS, FAVORITOS, etc.

Con esto hemos terminado, espero que os haya gustado ;)


	20. Capítulo Extra De multitudes y bunshins

**_._**

 ** _Capítulo extra. De multitudes y bunshins._**

 ** _._**

 _-Ubicado bastante antes del embarazo-_

 _-_ LEMON _-_ Esta escena es un poco fuerte en comparación con las anteriores, por lo que si eres de fácil impresionar te recomiendo que no la leas.

….

Volvían de cenar, habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta y Sakura deslizaba su mano por dentro del pantalón de Kakashi nada más cruzar la puerta de casa.

Él se gira acorralándola contra la puerta que se cierra de golpe.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Kakashi.

-¿Qué crees que hago?

-Creo que quieres que te haga el amor.

-Mmm –responde ella bajándole la máscara y pasando la lengua por su cuello-. No suena mal. Pero podría sonar mejor.

-¿Mejor? –dice Kakashi en un escalofrío ante el lametazo de Sakura.

-Podrías follarme contra la pared.

Kakashi se ríe, pero la risa se convierte en un gruñido cuando ella mete las manos dentro de su pantalón y saca su pene.

Sakura empieza a acariciarle mientras Kakashi le arranca la camiseta y comienza a chupar sus pechos.

-¿Me has roto la camiseta? –pregunta Sakura riendo.

-Es tu culpa. Me vuelves completamente loco.

Ella sonríe contra su cuello y le muerde. Se gira sobre él, quedando Kakashi sobre la puerta. Y Sakura se agacha para atrapar su pene con su boca donde le nota crecer rápidamente.

Él ruge bajo la calidez de su aliento y echa atrás su cabeza apoyándola en la puerta.

-Vamos a la cama –dice él.

-No. He dicho contra la pared.

-Así no puedo hacer nada –se queja apoyando sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura.

-Échale imaginación –sugiere desafiante.

Kakashi guarda silencio un momento.

-La única forma que se me ocurre no pareció hacerte gracia hace un tiempo –responde con humor.

-Mmm.

-¿Cómo que _"Mmm"_?

Sakura se separa de él y le mira pícaramente.

-Quizás… -dice ella.

Él levanta una ceja.

-¿Acaso estás sugiriendo…

-Mmm. Podría ser.

-Sólo lo dices porque estás borracha.

-Puede. Pero también puede ser que el alcohol me haga soltarme.

Ella no ha terminado de decir eso cuando él ya ha hecho unos sellos con sus manos y tras Sakura aparece otro Kakashi.

Kakashi obliga a Sakura a levantar. Ésta aprovecha para quitarle la camiseta, mientras Kakashi bunshin mete sus manos bajo la falda de Sakura y desliza sus braguitas hasta sus tobillos.

Las manos de Kakashi toman el rostro de Sakura y profundiza un beso mientras Kakashi bunshin pasea sus dedos por el húmedo sexo de Sakura.

Ella gime contra su boca y de nuevo de agacha para seguir chupando la erección de Kakashi.

Kakashi bunshin la hace levantar el culo, quedando con las piernas estiradas y el torso inclinado para seguir chupando y acariciando el pene de Kakashi mientras éste deja descansar sus manos en la cabeza de Sakura, que la acompañan en su ir y venir.

El Bunshin levanta la falda de Sakura dejándola sobre su espalda. Apoya una mano en la espalda desnuda de Sakura e introduce dos de sus dedos en su vagina. Ella vuelve a gemir sobre el pene de Kakashi.

-Ufff –bufan los dos Kakashis. Lo que provoca que el Kakashi original mire al segundo levantando una ceja.

Kakashi bunshin pasa su mano de la espalda de Sakura a su pecho izquierdo, y lo aprieta mientras sigue penetrando su vagina con dos dedos.

Kakashi se muerde el labio inferior disfrutando de las vistas. Hace un gesto con la cabeza al bunshin y éste añade un dedo más penetrándola con fuerza.

-Fóllame –pide sin dejar de chupar su pene.

-¿Me lo pides a mi o a él? –pregunta Kakashi gracioso desde arriba.

Ella no responde, le golpea suavemente con la palma de su mano en el abdomen.

El bunshin se quita los pantalones y penetra a Sakura que es empujada contra la erección de Kakashi que gruñe al notarse completamente dentro de su boca.

Kakashi bunshin deja escapar un gruñido al notar lo húmeda que está Sakura. Y se reclina sobre ella cogiendo sus pechos y pellizcando sus pezones.

Sakura empieza a jadear mientras con sus manos acaricia los testículos de Kakashi sin dejar de masturbarle con la boca.

-Tengo un poco de envidia –dice Kakashi obligándola a levantar y agachándose un poco para atrapar uno de los pezones con su boca.

La levanta en volandas y la enreda en sus caderas.

El bunshin tras un gruñido se acerca por detrás y empieza a besar la espalda de Sakura mientras Kakashi guía su pene dentro de ella. Y Sakura gime al sentirle completamente dentro otra vez.

-¿Y yo? –pregunta el bunshin.

Sakura se ríe por el comentario a su espalda.

Kakashi la lleva hasta el sofá y la tumba boca arriba sin salir de ella, él, de píe, sigue embistiéndola levantándola por las caderas para dejarla a su altura mientras el bunshin se arrodilla al lado de Sakura donde comienza a besar sus pechos dejando que una de sus manos acaricie su clítoris.

Sakura siente que el orgasmo está cerca y no puede dejar de jadear.

Estira su mano hasta el pene del bunshin y comienza a masturbarle. El bunshin abandona sus pechos. Pasa la otra mano por debajo del culo de Sakura y sin dejar de acariciarla el clítoris con la otra mano, deja que uno de sus dedos toque su ano.

Ella gime de placer. Kakashi mira a su bunshin curioso. No puede controlar completamente lo que hace, no en esta situación donde él mismo pierde parte del control de su cuerpo. Bastante supone mantenerle ahí. Y se sorprende al ver que su clon es más atrevido que él mismo.

El bunshin se humedece el dedo antes de volver a acariciar su ano, y cuando ella se encorva más para dejar que Kakashi profundice sus embestidas penetra suavemente su culo con su dedo índice.

Kakashi abre los ojos de par en par, más por la sorpresa del gemido de placer que ha tenido Sakura, que por la acción de Kakashi bunshin.

Sakura se mueve acompañando las embestidas de ambos Kakashis sin dejar de masturbar al bunshin y sin poder reprimir un gemido tras otro.

-¿Quieres que… –pregunta Kakashi timidamente.

-Sí –responde Sakura casi sin pensarlo y sin dejarle terminar. Justo después un rubor cubre sus mejillas.

El bunshin se levanta. Kakashi la coge en brazos y se la lleva al dormitorio, dejándola sobre la cama. Kakashi bunshin entra tras ellos. Los dos Kakashis se quitan la poca ropa que les queda.

Kakashi se tumba en la cama frente a Sakura y se enreda en su cuerpo. Con su lengua recorre desde su garganta hasta sus pechos, y sin previo aviso se introduce en ella. Kakashi bunshin se tumba a la espalda de Sakura y comienza a besar su cuello mientras pasea sus manos por la espalda.

Sakura deja escapar un gemido cuando el bunshin pega su erección a la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella pasa una pierna por encima de Kakashi dejando que profundice más en sus embestidas y con las manos sobre el cuello y la espalda de Kakashi le atrae más hacia sus pechos. Éste juega con sus dedos sobre la boca de Sakura que los chupa jadeando sobre ellos mientras la otra mano sujeta firmemente el hombro de Sakura para poder penetrarla con fuerza.

Kakashi sale de Sakura con un último empellón que la hace gemir sobre la palma de su mano. El bunshin abandona su cuello y se tumba boca arriba al lado de ellos.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? –pregunta Kakashi.

-Sí –responde ella.

Sakura se coloca a cuatro patas sobre el bunshin. Y Kakashi se arrodilla detrás de ella.

Esta vez es Kakashi quien humedece su dedo y acaricia el ano de Sakura. Escupe sobre su otra mano y se humedece el pene.

Sakura se gira para mirarle y Kakashi la besa. Un beso lleno de saliva y sabor a sexo.

Kakashi bunshin la masturba con su mano mientras Kakashi guía su pene hasta el ano de Sakura.

-Relájate –dicen los dos Kakashis al unísono.

Y Sakura siente un escalofrío de placer al oír la voz de Kakashi bajo y sobre ella.

Kakashi acaricia con su gran mano la espalda de Sakura, y despacio introduce la punta de su pene en el culo de Sakura, que tiembla un poco bajo las cuatro manos que acarician su cuerpo.

El bunshin sigue masturbándola.

Kakashi introduce un poco más su pene en el culo de Sakura y deja escapar un gemido ante lo apretado que lo encuentra.

La hace tumbarse sobre el bunshin mientras se introduce entero en ella. El bunshin aprovecha que Sakura está sobre él para cambiar su mano por su erección. Dejando sus manos en la cintura de Sakura impidiendo que se tambalee con las embestidas.

En un momento Sakura está siendo penetrada doblemente, la vagina por el bunshin y el culo por Kakashi.

No puede creer que haya una sensación mejor que eso. Y como si Kakashi hubiera leído su mente mete su mano entre Sakura y el bunshin y juega con su clítoris.

Ella deja escapar un gemido mientras que Kakashi se mueve dentro y fuera de su culo entre roncos gemidos.

Sakura jadea al notarse llena de él. Ambos Kakashis se sincronizan en sus embestidas y ella se agarra a las sabanas para no ser empujada hacía delante y que ellos puedan profundizar en ella.

Kakashi sonríe ante los gemidos de Sakura. Y cuando una idea fugaz cruza su mente sale de ella y la arrastra hasta el borde de la cama.

El bunshin la acompaña sin salir de ella, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen por el borde de la cama y sujetando a Sakura que se encuentra con medio cuerpo en el aire. Kakashi se queda de pie a los pies de la cama, desde donde vuelve a penetrarla.

Cuando vuelve a coger el ritmo, con sus manos realiza unos sellos y a su lado aparece otro bunshin.

Este segundo bunshin va hasta la cabecera de la cama y se sube para besar a Sakura profundamente, ella cree perder el sentido.

Kakashi acaricia la espalda de Sakura mientras penetra su culo. El bunshin sigue penetrando su vagina agarrado de sus caderas.

Y Sakura contra lo labios del nuevo bunshin le susurra que se arrodille frente a ella.

El bunshin hace caso y Sakura comienza a masturbarle con la boca.

El Kakashi original ante tal imagen se tensa de placer. Y nota como el orgasmo es inminente.

-Por Kami. Y luego soy yo el pervertido –ríe posando un beso en la espalda de Sakura. –No puedo aguantarlos mucho más, Sakura.

Una de las manos de Kakashi vuelve hasta el clítoris de Sakura.

-Un momento. Estoy apunto de correrme. -Kakashi se ríe al escuchar eso. Desde luego el alcohol la hacía soltarse.

Kakashi bunshin acelera las embestidas y Sakura le nota correrse dentro de ella acompañado de un gemido.

El nuevo bunshin se estremece bajo el contacto de las manos de Sakura con su escroto y su lengua recorriendo su pene y se deja ir en su boca.

-Tus chicos aguantan poco –dice ella todavía sobre el pene del bunshin que ha cerrado los ojos e intenta recuperar la respiración entre jadeos y espasmos.

-Son unos novatos… -responde él, con voz ronca y sufrimiento–. Pero yo no aguantaré mucho más.

Ella vuelve a ponerse a cuatro patas permitiendo a Kakashi tomar una postura más cómoda y profundizar mucho más, y el bunshin bajo ella se gira hasta dejar su boca bajo su vagina, que empieza a chupar e invadir con su lengua.

Ella no puede más y se corre sobre él, dejando que su orgasmo se escurra por la cara del bunshin que sonríe feliz, y recibiendo un beso del segundo bunshin que invade su boca con la lengua ferozmente.

En ese momento Kakashi siente aún más apretado el culo de Sakura, el orgasmo está apunto de llegar y pierde la concentración de sus clones que desaparecen con un _pufff_.

Kakashi pierde el equilibrio y se deja caer sobre Sakura cuando recibe las sensaciones y experiencias de sus bunshins corriéndose dentro de ella y los acompaña explotando entre sus nalgas.

Tarda unos segundos en recuperar el raciocinio. Y cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que tiene todo su peso sobre ella. Se incorpora sobre sus pies, saliendo de ella y dejándose caer a su lado boca arriba mientras intenta recuperar la respiración normal.

Ella se tumba sobre su pecho.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto, Kakashi?

-Nunca –responde jadeando-. No sé qué concepto tienes de mi -añade mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno, para empezar, fuiste tú quien lo propuso.

Él estalla en carcajadas ahogadas por la respiración todavía entrecortada.

-En verdad... –las respiraciones cortan la frase- nunca pensé… nunca pensé que aceptarías –corta para coger una gran bocanada de aire-. Eres peor que yo. ¿Qué ha sido eso con el nuevo bunshin? –la mira interrogante-. Yo le había traído sólo para que te besara –le cuesta hablar con normalidad.

-Mmm, me pareció interesante –responde sencillamente-. ¿No deberías ahorrar aire? Creo que estás viejo, ¿Estás bien? Párate a respirar un momento.

-¿Interesante? –Kakashi la mira levantando una ceja e ignorando el resto de su discurso-. El alcohol te vuelve aún más pervertida.

-¿Qué alcohol? Hace horas que dejé de beber vino. Tú sin embargo… te tomaste la última botella entera solito.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que no estás borracha?

-No. Para nada.

-Ah, entonces es peor. Te has aprovechado de mi. Eres una pervertida sin excusas.

-¿Entonces no quieres repetirlo nunca?

-¿Qué dices? Después de enseñarme esto es imposible que el siguiente no sea con dos bunshins tuyos.

-¿Míos? –pregunta ella riendo- No sabrías por donde empezar.

-Hum. Es posible. Déjame recuperar el aliento y lo vemos.

::::::::::::::::::::

.

FIN.

...

 _Hay un fanfic -Luces en negativo- de_ _Inner Angel, es genial, lo recomiendo mucho. Sus Kakashis son geniales, lo único que no me gusta es que le retrata fumador ocasional :P_

 _A lo que voy, ella sugiere la posibilidad, en ese relato, de un trio similar. Según pone al final del relato lo llegó a escribir, y habla de su web, pero yo, desgraciadamente, no lo conseguí encontrar. Si lo tienen localizado comenten y pongan el enlace. En fin, espero que no moleste que haya tomado la idea. Pero en mi cabeza siempre había pensando en ese uso de los bunshins antes de leer a Inner Angel... ¿Seré un poco pervertida como Kakashi? Quizás. Seguro que mucha gente lo ha pensado. No podemos ser las únicas. Da mucho juego. Jajajajajaja.  
_

Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Ahora sí, no hay más caps. extras. Lo siento por quien quería ver la boda, pero no es lo mío. Tendría que ver como son las bodas en Japón, y más allá de que el color es el negro, no sé mucho :P Quizás, algún día, un one-shot suelto que cuente la boda de estos dos. Pero no puedo prometer nada. Ya sabéis que -al menos hasta ahora- todos mis fics son KakaSaku en mayor o menor medida.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
